Please, don't leave me
by Igotmadskills
Summary: After the fall of Sunnydale, the Scoobies have a new life in Cleveland, in the Slayer's Academy. Buffy's in love with Faith. Cordelia returned in season 7. Tara's still alive and in love with Willow. B/F C/A, W/T X/A .My own eight season
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to my life

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being earned. Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander.  
Reviews: Please!

Author's Notes: Please do not distribute anywhere without my permission. There will be differences between this and how the show ended, like Anya, Tara, and Cordelia are alive and well. Some time ago, I wanted to write a fanfic, I have many ideas, and this is one of them. Obviously, the story's based on Buffy and Faith. There will be a bit of Tara/Willow. Cordelia will possibly have some romance. I began to see Cordelia as one of the important characters, and she's funny, but not as much as Faith. I'm completely in love. Faith's... *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it; and this story doesn't boring you. The title will almost always be a song title, whether it goes along with the chapter or not. And the fanfic was inspired while I listening to "Don't Leave Me" by Pink. Thanks to twin who likes to travel, for helping me a lot to translate and to fix imperfections, I'm not very good.

Please, don't leave me

Chapter One: WELCOME TO MY LIFE.

Monday; May 10th, 2004; Cleveland, Ohio

Buffy's POV

I could barely cope from working with the newbie slayers that had been arriving. There was much excitement because many of them were still young, rebellious, and many don't get along, typical. We had been in Cleveland about a year and trying to train the now former potential slayers when they arrived from all over the country and other countries. We had girls from the USA, Argentina, Russia, Japan, England, Brazil, China, Mexico, and many other countries. The place where I had spent much of my life had imploded. Sunnydale was underground now. After we defeated The First and Sunnydale Hellmouth was closed forever, we traveled to Los Angeles to rest. After a time in the Hyperion Hotel, Giles reminded us there was another Hellmouth in Cleveland. Great! But then we traveled and began building little by little the Academy of the newbie slayers. Buffy Anne Summers, a girl who couldn't get a chance to shine in the world because I had responsibilities, I had to save lives and now teach these girls the importance of being a slayer. I'm the slayer, the original slayer, along with Faith, of course. Hey, it's it's not too bad now. I'm not a journalist at the New York Times, or a recognized doctor who discovered the cure for cancer, or a business woman.

Now we have the funds of the Watchers' Council, which helps us to live well. One day, Giles came back saying that the accounts of the Council exceeded over $990,000,000. We're entirely damn rich! And those jerks weren't even able to pay me a miserable salary. They're lucky to have been blown up in the attack against the Council in England because I could've almost killed them myself and in a very painful way. We all live in the Academy. It's very big and has too many rooms. It's almost a big castle. The last time I was surrounded by teenage girls was in Sunnydale, and I almost went crazy from it, but now it's different because now they know who I am, Buffy Summers. Sometimes, they tell me how much admire me or they watch everything I do. If I flatter them when they make good moves, they blush or feel proud and smile. If I reprimand them, they lower their heads and say, "Yes, Miss Summers." That makes me feel...important.

I'm one of the teachers in the Academy along with Faith, and the girls respect us. Dawnie's now a beautiful, almost eighteen year old girl, who's studying to be a Watcher. She's very smart, and Giles said she would be a great Watcher. She's so happy with that. For awhile, she had gone to England but returned to continue studying here, and finish getting her GED. I even have my friends beside me, my Scoobies. My best friend, Willow, is a witch. Her girlfriend, Tara, is also a witch.  
Tara almost died when Warren tried to kill me and one of stray bullets hit her in the chest while she was in the room with Will. Luckily, Willow was able to call the ambulance in enough time. She was hospitalized for quite a while but was released. She forgave Andrew, but Willow sought revenge on Warren Mears. Then we heard that he had died at the hands of a warlock. What was the name? Rock, Rick Oh yeah, Rack. They are a very cute and sweet couple. They make you think, "Aw, it's forever." I suspect that one day they will arrive with the news that they will marry. Kennedy, one of the potentials that helped with the fight against The First, was in love with Willow. Willow explained that she was in love with Tara, and Kennedy understood perfectly. I thought she wouldn't, but when she met Tara, she could see the love between the two of them.

Tara's always been really sweet to the newbie slayers. I think they loved her because she always makes them breakfast and helps with their problems. Willow and Tara are exceptional witches and really smart. So they are also in charge of computers and security with Andrew, I think they are the perfect jobs for them. Tara's also responsible for nursing the injured but soon we'll need a doctor for the Academy. They often come back with sometimes severe injuries, and it's good to have someone else on hand to help with that.

My former enemy, Faith, returned to us for help in the fight against The First. I can see how's she's changed a lot since I last saw her, which was before she was sent to prison. We've become good friends. We aren't exactly best friends, but I feel so good being around her and...well, never mind. She aches Tae-Kwon-Do, Tai-chi, Sipalki-Do, and the handling of weapons to use in battle. Most nights, we go out on patrol. We often go together and chat about our lives and other stuff. Cordelia, another friend of ours, returned from Los Angeles after the attack on Warren. Oh, a little about Cordelia, she gets visions. She said she had visions about the arrival of a great evil and that were many of us who had important roles. She decided to stay here with us, even after the battle. I could see that Cordelia had matured a lot since the last time I saw her. She was a woman but never cease to be a pain in my ass. She was adored by Dawn. Cordelia and Faith were her idols. But I must admit that with Cordelia our lives are slightly more amusing. There are always funny or ironic comments and her fights with Faith for the role of "Who's the most sexiest slut?" Cordelia has helped with everything at the Academy. She helped with investigations, the newbie slayers, and some spells.

Robin Wood, ex-principal of Sunnydale High, was crazy in love about both Cordelia and Faith but neither showed real interest in him. Faith had sex with him once but nothing more. Then there's Xander. The boy remains the same big, burly, and pirate boy, like Faith said. He's responsible for security arrangements and the construction at the Academy. Finally, there's his former ex-girlfriend, Anya, who was narrowly saved before Sunnydale fell. Andrew had informed us that she had been stabbed and was found under some debris. After luckily escaping from there, we went to the hospital and there was a long time but was saved. Apparently they're very happy together and left their differences and other things buried in the past, like Sunnydale.

There you have a lot of my life; my family, my job, and my friends. You must be thinking why I don't speak of a boyfriend, love, or soulmate, right? Well, to be honest, I'm single. I'm not a loser. Humbly. I have to say that I have plenty of suitors who want something with me. Every time we go to clubs, there are always boys and girls who want to have something with me but no one catches my interest. I flirt with them but then I leave. I think I need something more, something special, someone else. I realized recently that it was someone I can't have. A few years ago, the relationship with my ex-boyfriend ended. Angel was my first boyfriend. He was my only love in high school. He was one of those guys: sweet, melancholic, friendly, strong... Of course he is, he's a vampire; but he has a soul. You know, it was my first...everything. The first person that I had sex with. He lost his soul after that. I had to send him to hell and bla bla bla. Then he returned from hell only to leave me again and go to live in Los Angeles. Then I had sex with a guy named Parker at the UCS, but was a disaster of a night. Thank god it was just one night. When I was pulled from Heaven by my "friends" it was so hard being here that I began having sex with Spike, another vampire, just to feel anything. When I tried to end it, he got violent and attempted to rape me. I managed to fight him off though. He disappeared shortly after that. When he eventually did return, he said he had a soul and was different, Spike died sacrificing himself in Sunnydale. Now you're waiting for me to tell you about what's happening with me and my impossible love. Like I said earlier, I realized that I fell in love with Faith. Yes, I know it's crazy; but I fell in love with her after she came to help us. I tried to deny for a long time but I don't think I can anymore. She's no longer irresponsible and that girl who gets some and gets gone. Ok, she's still that last part. But she's more responsible, more wise, and more beautiful than ever. I know perfectly well that she may never love anyone. She never takes her relationships with other guys seriously. I once thought she might be bisexual or lesbian. With all of the guys I've seen her with since moving her, I threw out that idea. I still can't help wanting her so close. While we're sparring together, I see Faith sweating, It makes me just want to feel her body against mine. To feel her caressing my body while I do the same to her. It's moments like that that I desire her with all of my being. And there you have it Buffy Summers is impossibly in love with Faith Lehane.

The sun begins to shine against my window. And it makes me feel warm and alive at the same time. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, and I could see the alarm clock showing me it was time to get up. RISE AND SHINE SUMMERS!

Apparently it still hadn't rung because the damn thing is still alive. I take it with my hands and turn off the alarm I try not to not start screaming, which would kill the peace and calm in my room. Sometimes it' annoying, you know? I mean, sometimes I want some discomfort and...Damn, I want Faith in my room. Yes, and not just to make love. (God, don't ask me to say the word 'sex" because they would bring on all sorts of thoughts. I just wanna make love with her, which is IMPOSSIBLE.) Sometimes, I imagine her here. We're naked and watching a movie or eating a breakfast after seeing the sunrise together. I'm not sure when I started feeling like this. I think it was when I heard that she had left the jail and had changed. She wants redemption. When she arrived in Sunnydale again, she changed my life like when we were teenagers. She still had her long brown hair, but wasn't wearing leather. She was in a shirt, tight jeans, and her makeup was softer. She was a woman, Faith had become a hell of woman, and that's why I love her. Anyway, I decided to take a nice, relaxing bath. Then I finished, wrapped a towel around myself, and looked in the mirror. I practiced on how I could let Faith know I felt that way about her.

"Hi, Faith."

"Yeah, what's shakin' B?"

"I'm in love with you. Could you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smile on my face and then switched to a completely different voice, one that was more hoarse.

"Nah, I don't wanna a girlfriend. How about a little sex and tomorrow we forget, huh?"

I took my hair brush and started to comb comfortably while deciding what clothes to wear for going down to breakfast. I'm was hungry and my stomach demanded some food prepared by Andrew.

"Stupid, Buffy, as if she wanted something with you. Faith will never fall in love with anyone. She wants to be my friend just friends."

~ No, you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright. You don't know what it's like to be like me. ~

Faith's POV

I open my eyes slowly, and the light's passing by the curtains of the window. Apparently, it's a beautiful morning; and my ears are annoyed by the birds singing. Damn birds, they don't understand that I want to sleep every moment I can. Last night was patrolling with B, ad then I went to SOUL. It's one of the clubs that I can enjoy here in Cleveland. I've been here for a long time, almost over a year. I'm back and have helped in the fight against evil with Buffy and the Superfriends. I can't complain though. I feel good doing something good, and the Council, which is being restoring by G-man, pay me very well. I have food, a bed, patrolling, friends, and a job. I think it's pretty good, but I have to help Buffy to train the baby slayers.

Yeah, since Sunnydale went to hell, we had gone to L.A. to rest, attend to the wounded, and decide what to do in the future our future. Hell, it sounded so fucking strange. Since I was sixteen, I thought I'd die young. I didn't have to think about my future. I would die young and another Slayer would be called, end of the story. When I went to jail, I thought I would spend all of my miserable life there. So I didn't worry too much about that. Now, I'm free like a bird. Oh yeah, Willow cleared my criminal history. Giles said I deserved it and didn't want me to walk like a shadow for the rest of my life, hiding from the police. My name was deleted as if I'd never been in prison. Fuckin' yeah for that! Well, at least I must admit that the damn place has been good at something. It helped me change a bit. Hey, don't worry, I'm still the same smartass. It's just now I'm a little more responsible. Just a little, not too much. I don't want to be a bitter girl in this life, ya know? At least, I got my GED.

I'm here working, trying to stay out of trouble, and going to clubs to meet guys. No, I haven't been with anyone seriously. I had an affair with Wood, but the guy was too...I dunno. He didn't attract enough of my attention. He didn't awaken special in me. I think I need another ''thing'. He was just sex. I went out with some of the guys I met in the clubs but...nothing. Now, I'm here in my bed. I want to take a bath and eat a big breakfast. Later, I have to train the brats. I dragged my sweet ass out of bed and got in the shower. Needless to say, I sleep naked. I cleaned up and brushed my teeth. The about twenty minutes under the hot shower was so damn relaxing, it I strutted from the bathroom with nothing on, not really caring if anyone saw me. Then proceeded to put on clothes. You know, a tank top and sweat pants. I love leather and jeans, but to train the girls prefer to use something comfortable. I left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Andrew and whatever he made for breakfast today.

"Hey, Geekboy, what's for breakfast today?" I asked as I sat in a chair and rested my arms on the table.

"Hey, Faith, how is the dark slayer today? I have delicious, chocolate muffins; bacon, eggs, fruit juice, and pancakes with strawberry sauce for you. What do you think?" he said while placing everythin' on the table in front of me. God, this is worthy of a king. This guy cooks like a god. "Oh, and your precious coffee."

"You're awesome, but what's that shit about being the dark slayer. I've been tryin' hard not to go back that place again. I'm all about doing the right thing now." I reply with a smirk as I put some sugar in my coffee. B always said I drink more sugar than coffee. By the way, where's B?

"You're a different person, but you will always be dark, Faith. You know I don't mean your past, well, actually yes, but...it's just a nickname, I don't want to bother you."

He sighed and leaned on the table.

"Hey, don't worry. I give nicknames to everyone. I'll let it go if you get "The Avengers' comics for me."

"A friend from New York said he would get it in a week. It's yours."

"What's yours?" a woman's voice questioned , and I lifted my head to see who it was. It was B. Fuck, she's beautiful. She's always beautiful.

"Hi, Fai, how are you?"

"Hey, B, five by five. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Eating you breakfast?"

"I was startin' to, " I answered before pointing to my breakfast, and she sat across from me while Andrew served the food.

"Wow, Andrew, this is really great." She smiled at geekboy as I devoured the food in front of me. "How was your night? Meet someone interesting at the club?"

"It's was ok, nothing special."

"I heard you came in at 6:00 AM," Buffy whispered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, just..."

"It's alright. What Giles doesn't know ," B commented before winking at me slyly. She's so sexy. She has always been so sexy. Imagine how it could be in the bedroom.

"And you, B?" I continued while trying to get those thoughts out of my mind.

"Well, the usual. I saw some movies with Will and Tara. Cordelia was busy with research for that Beast demon."

"Beast? The blue demon, hairy with horns? It really looked like Beast from X-men," I told her.

"Yes. She didn't find much, and Giles is tearing out what little hair he has. Then I went to my room to sleep, end of story."

"You should get a boyfriend, B." She was nervous about this comment, I think she was about to spit out the coffee she was drinking.

"Y-Yes...m-maybe.""

"It was a great breakfast, Geekboy," I complimented Andrew again and turned back to Buffy, "I'll train a bit before I train the little girls. Then I'll come find you, B."

"Yeah, bye, Faithy."

"Bye, Princess." I winked and left the kitchen, I think I heard a small sigh. B sighed? When I left? Nah, must have been Andrew . Yes, must have been him.

"You know, Buffy, you should tell Faith how you feel about her," Andrew suggested while preparing more pancakes.

"What, are you drunk? And be the laughingstock of everyone? What if Faith laughs at me and..."

"Sometimes, you think too much, Buffy, maybe you should take a chance again."

"I have taken chances many times, remember? I died almost three times

Well, then what's one more?" Andrew challenged as he poured her some more coffee.

"Yeah, maybe I will...someday," Buffy whispered as she glanced down at the table and began to sip on her coffee.

Faith's POV.

I got to the gym and there was nobody in it. I was lucky because I really wanted to be alone while I did my daily exercises. It's not because I don't like anybody. I just like my privacy at times like this. I walked over to one of the bags and began hitting it. With each punch or kick, I thought about my life. Since I got here, everything was different. Everything has changed for the better. At least, I think it has changed for the better. I remember when I came to Sunnydale. It all began as a great big mistake. I fled from Kakistos, That motherfucker destroyed part of my life and had killed my Watcher. B was reluctant with me. She hated I was there. Nobody knows how I felt so lost after Diana died. Oh yeah, Professor Diana Dormer was my first Watcher. She was a member of the Watchers' Council. But she was different, not like that kind of shit that was Quentin Fucker Travers. She was very nice for taking care of me. She give me a home, food, a bath, and a bed to sleep in every day. She trained me when I was a potential. She always talked about Sunnydale and the Slayer, otherwise known as Buffy Summers. She said if something ever happened to her one day, I should go to Buffy and her Watcher. And I did it. After seeing Diana die, I dunno how I survived so long to get to B.

~ You don't know what it's like to be like me, to be hurt, to feel lost. ~

I know Buffy hates me, I know she was jealous because she thought I was coming to steal her job but didn't, I never did it. Diana told me about her like she was a hero, Diana taught me to respect her, to understand, and even admire her. I behaved like an ass, but I was just a proud and rebellious sixteen year old girl. After getting enough of her constant rejection, I couldn't resist falling into darkness. I got lured away by the wiles of the Mayor, I know it was partly my fault, but at least he had shown real interest in me, unlike the people I now call friends

~ To be left out in the dark ~

Then came the golden moment, and it was over. It was time to decide one of the two sides. To play chess and be a pawn who dies on the first try or be a special and powerful element. I chose the black team. I was the Queen of Darkness. Yes, I was mighty there on my throne when the Mayor praised my crimes. I killed two people, and today I can say that I regret it too. I killed two men, poisoned Angel, and fought on the wrong side. Buffy tried to do what was right and stop me. You know, I'm a girl who never gives up easily. You don't know what it felt to fight with B. To feel the knife cut into my body like a piece of turkey for Christmas, To have the blood flowing in my hands at the hands of Buffy. And to be filled with fear, anger, resentment, and pain. Yes, I could barely whisper a word or two before hitting her and falling into the void. You don't know what's like to be me. You don't know what it's to fall into the dark where no one can save you, where nobody will help you.

~ To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you ~

Then I awoke from the coma and tried to get revenge against B again, Oh yes, I'm a stubborn girl. The Mayor had left a small device that helped us to switch our bodies, and it worked. After I threatened her mother, I took her body and fucked her boyfriend. I also said some mean things to Tara, but she forgave me when I saw her again. Buffy tried to kick my ass again, but I ran from there to LA. I was hired to kill Angel again. I didn't and he ended up helping me. Buffy came after me to get what she said was justice. When what she really wanted was revenge. I couldn't take what I had become anymore and turned myself in.

~ You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be ok. Everybody always gave you what you wanted. You never had to work; It was always there ~

I spent two years there before breaking out to help Angel. Then I returned to Sunnydale to help against The First Evil and here I am. After nearly three years of redemption and rehabilitation, I'm still trying to understand why my fucking life has been so hard, or why I have lived too long. My life has spread about five years more than I expected, and I dunno if I'll even be able to live another year. Buffy, the Scooby gang, and Angel have all forgiven me for the damage I caused. I have become important in this life, which I'm trying to straighten like a road to nowhere. Nobody knows what's like to be me. No one knows how it feels excluded, hated, despised, to be feared by the people, feel strange, be loved, be hated. Nobody knows what my life's like, except me. But you know what? Now everything seems to be taking its course, and I hope not to lose this. I will not lose it again.

~ To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you do not know what it's like Welcome to my life ... ~

Buffy's POV

"Hey, Buffy, what are you doing?" Dawn inquired as she sat on the front of my desktop.

"Hey, Dawnie, just finishing this job."

"Cool. Hey, I need a small favor." She smiled guiltily. She smiles like that when going to ask me something.

"How much?" I muttered before rolling my eyes.

"It's not money. But if you give me some, I don't have problem with that." She smiled in amusement.

"Go on, tell me what it is."

"Well, I wanted to know if I could see some guy I met in the mall. His name's Derek, and he's very nice and cute. I wanted to know if you'd let me go out on a date with him. You and I both know, I'm almost eighteen, but anyway, I'm asking here. So ""

"Umm, and this guy...how old is he?" I asked with my eyes squinting suspiciously.

"Nineteen. But like I said before, he's nice and cute." She smiled and threw in a little pout. Damn, I couldn't resist it if I tried.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Come on, Buffy, say yes. I've done all of my homework."

"Well, Giles said you were doing well with school, and you're very responsible. So alright."

"Thanks, Buffy, you're the best sister in the world." She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm your only sister."

"I'm going to find Tara and help her with some potions. See you later. Oh, I forgot to say something. I'm going to the mall with Cordelia, and then I'll see Derek there, ok?"

"Ok, tell Cordelia not to buy prostitute clothes. Bye, Dawnie." I smiled as she left the office. She's grown a lot.

Dawnie wasn't the fickle brat she was when she was sixteen. She had grown and matured, but Faith always called her "Smurf," "Dwarf", or "Pygmy". She had grown taller and looked like a woman. Her beautiful, blue eyes had already won some hearts of some guys, and I must admit that some of newbie slayers as well. I think Natasha and Hannah are in love with her. A few days ago, I had to separate them because they had decided to fight for her. I had to scold Dawn, but she said she didn't know. The girls said the same thing. Anyway, she's a lady, a beautiful young lady. Well, she's a Summers girl, huh? I smiled and kept doing my work, these papers don't ever end. Cordelia and Dawn are mostly window shopping at the mall. Cordelia is carrying five bags of expensive clothes in her left hand while the right is holding a phone.

"Yes, Fred, Here's alright...yeah...yeah Tell Angel to be careful and to try dressing a little better. I saw that he dresses like a beggar since I left. I love you, Fred. But don't tell anyone...Yes, bye." She ended the call and returned to staring through the windows were there were more very expensive clothes. They entered the shop for an even closer look.

"God, I miss Sunnydale. Never thought I would say this, but SunnyHell had a very, very, good, shoe stores," The teenager laughed and looked at some jeans in her size. "God, I like that. It would look good on you. Don't know why Buffy's still dressing like a dying beggar, Giles has billions of dollars in your account."

"Giles said that we should be careful and not draw too much attention," Dawn grimaced.

"Umh, yeah. He's right. It may be suspic... How do you think this would look on me?" the older woman asked as she held up a red dress.

"I think it would look beautiful on you. You have got a great body I wish I could have one too."

"Sure. You already have a very nice body. You're tall and delicate, you're prettier than Buffy and...you're much taller than she was your age." They both laughed, paid with credit cards, and left the place with even more bags.

"Well, what time are you going to see your guy?"

"He said we could have lunch here so... Oh there he is," she whispered while gazing at a blonde haired guy with brown eyes moving toward them, wearing a white jacket and jeans.

"Um, he's nice."

"Hey, Dawnie," he greeted before noticing and almost drooling over Cordelia, "Hello, Miss..."

"Chase, Cordelia Chase," she said with a fake smile. *This guy seems like s looks like a slime ball. He's looking my boobs. Yeah, my boobs are big and soft but come on! He's nineteen and Dawn's boyfriend. This guy's an idiot.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Chase," he told her before glancing at Dawn, "So, are we going to "

"Yes, let's get some lunch," Dawn agreed while seeming nervous and then spoke to Cordelia, "See you later at the...house?"

"You mean in the Acad Yes, the house. See you at the house." She smiled and then added, "Um, take care, Dawn. If something happens to you, your sister will kill me, ok? And I want to live. I want a long, beautiful and sweet life."

"Yeah, Cordelia, see you later!"

"Bye," she finished and rolled her eyes when they had left, "Kids."

She checked her watch and saw that it was time to meet Buffy, Faith, and Willow for lunch at City Hill. It wasn't too far away either. She took her bags to her car, a black Audi RS. She drove to the restaurant and waited with some good gossip to tell them.

Well, it's been more than three hours since Dawnie left with Cordelia. And I'm still typing on my computer and drinking coffee in my office, I peek out the window and see a great landscape. I check my watch and discover it's 12:05 PM. In about ten minutes, I will need to find Willow and join her for lunch. I would look Willow for lunch together and get out of here a while. I start arranging some papers and see Vi with several folders in her hands.

"Buffy, here are the papers of the newbie slayers, the redhead stated as she left the papers on a small table near my desk.

"Thanks, Vi, you're great."

I smiled and turned back to continue on the computer. Vi is a little shy at times but she's a nice girl. Actually, I'm her "boss"; but for me, she's just a friend. I never had the complex of feeling better than all of them. At least not now. l think high school wasn't so egocentric...OK, I admit it. I was the blonde cheerleader from high school. And I still think I'm still better than many people, but not with her. Vi has proven to be a good slayer. She fought against The First. She along with Rona are the ones who run the groups after Faith and me. When I lifted my head, I found that Faith had come into my office wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. Very normal for her, very sexy.

"Hey, B, what's shakin'?" She sat on a sofa and watched me with that smile and her dimples. Oh, god, that makes me nervous.

"Hey, Fai." I smiled and went back to typing on the computer. "How are you?"

"Five by five, B. You're busy?" she assumed as she stood up from the couch and sat in the chair with wheels and spun round and round..

"No, I'm waiting for you and Willow and finishing the registration of the new girls. Cordelia is waiting for us in the restaurant. She was at the mall doing some shopping and then went there to wait for us."

"Oh, well." She took a small pillow, tossed it up, and caught it as it began to fall. "I guess we'll wait for red then. Is T-bear coming with us?"

"Nuh uh, she's in the city., Giles claimed she had to go through the hospital to get information about the doctor the Council hired." I finished the work at last and put it in my files. I printed some important papers and put them in folders that Vi had brought me. "I never thought that working with these girls and training also included using this thing. Then printing, signing, and cutting papers. And filling out paperwork before sending out more papers."

"The life of a slayer's hard.""

"You've got that right. It used to be one for every generation. Look at us now; we're more than one hundred."

"You sound boring."

"I'm bored. It's just that I'm missing something in life."

"And that's where I come in, to save you."

Oh, yeah. If you knew what I feel for you, Fai. You're really saving my life now being near me.

"What are you planning?"

"Um, next Friday there will be a big party at the bar. It's the anniversary of the bar. Many people will be going. And you know that the drinks are free." She smiled and I can see the cute dimples out of her face.

"Sounds good. I'm not a great friend of alcohol, but it sounds like fun so I'll be there."

"That's my B."

"Where will you be?" the fiery red-haired girl entering the office cut in.

"Hey, Red. Anniversary party at the bar on Friday. You and T-Bear gotta come."

"Cool, Faith, how are you?"

"Bored," I mumbled with a grin. "We should go. Cordelia's waiting for us. And she'll want to kill us if we have her waiting more. She can be impatient."

"At least she hasn't changed about that." Will asserted with a smile.

"Yeah, let's motor. Not just for Queen C, but because I'm very hungry and have to feed my child." Faith fondled her stomach, pretending to be caring a baby. We all laughed before I called a taxi made our way to the nice restaurant in the city where we always went to lunch with Willow. When we entered City Hill, we saw Cordelia saying 'hello' like always, approaching us and announcing, "Hey, it's really late, and I've waited a long time." Luis, our favorite waiter, led us to our favorite table. He's always nice enough to reserve it for us.

"Well, ladies, how can I serve you today?" he questioned in his Latin accent as he left menus on our table. Cordelia ordered first.

"Well, I'll take a green salad and to drink... orange juice."

"I want a Caesar salad with a piece of chicken. To drink...orange juice," I declared gently while closing the menu.

"I want spaghetti with meatballs. And to drink...the same thing."

"I want two triple burgers, onion rings, and french fries with Coke please," Faith ordered in her typical, sexy, raspy voice. Then she noticed that Will and Cordelia were gawking at her in surprise. I just smiled. "What? I'm hungry."

"I don't know how you keep that body like that, eating like a big pig," Cordelia growled.

"Great, senoritas, great," the waiter responded as he wrote down everything in his book and nodded.

"Thank you, Luis. And by the way, where are you from?" Faith questioned.

"Faith, that's rude," Cordelia replied.

"I didn't want offend you. I'm sorry, Luis."

"It's no offense to me, Miss. I'm from Argentina, but I lived many years in Mexico. And here I am I'll bring your orders in a few minutes," he assured and walked away.

"Since when do you want from where the waiter comes from?" Willow asked before laughing.

"I dunno, I'm interested in his accent," she stated.

"Maybe she wants to flirt with Luis," I joked in an attempt to annoy her.

"Fuck you, B," faith grunted, trying to pretend she was offended but then let out her normal laugh.

"So why you take so long, bitches? I was waiting for hours."

"Hours? We didn't even take ten minutes, Cor." I roll my eyes. I hope Luis doesn't take too long, I'm hungry, and Faith looks ready to eat the cutlery.

~ No, you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life ... Welcome to my life ~

Childhoodtrauma / Igotmadskills

Thanks again twin who likes to travel! 


	2. Chapter 2 Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/...  
Reviews: Please! I need it to write, this story's already finished. So if you want to read it, just have to review. Remember, I translate it as I can, because it's written in Spanish.  
Author's note: If you want to help me to translate, I appreciate it. I'm from Argentina and I write this story in Spanish, I try to translate it correctly as I can. If you see that something's wrong, please tell me. Accepts happy to hear you, writing this so that you will read it makes me happy.  
Please don't distribute anywhere without my permission. If you want my e-mail address is:

Some time ago I wanted to write a fanfic, I have many ideas, and this is one of them. Obviously the story's based on Buffy and Faith, there will be a bit of Tara/ Willow. Cordy also have some romance, perhaps. I began to see Cordelia as one of the important character and really she's funny, but not as much as Faith. I'm completely in love. Faith's ... *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it and this story doesn't boring you.  
The title will always be a song, often, have much to do with the chapter. And the fanfic's inspired while I listening Don't leave me - Pink.

**Please, don't leave me.**

**CHAPTER TWO: WHO'S THAT GIRL? **

_(Who's that girl - Madonna.)_

_**Cleveland Clinic.**_

_~ Quien es esa niña? who's that girl? Señorita mas fina, who's that girl?. ~_

"Come, come, no time!" A nurse passing by a stretcher, accompanied by two doctors. Then a blonde girl with a small teddy bear, she left the room. The girl was blonde with long hair, big blue eyes and a cute smile. The nurse saw her and approached her.

"Miss. Maclay, I think Dr. Stevens need in your office." Said gently.

"Marcie, I told you a lot of times, tell me Tara." Said the girl, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, Tara, I always forget that..." She laughed, decided to ask for the child who was attending the blonde. "How's Thomas?"

"Improving, I think that soon will come out of here."

"You have done a great job Tara, you have been more support for him than his own mother." Placing her hand on her shoulder. "You have interested even more than the doctors here and you don't know the child."

"It's my profession and I know that don't belong here but I wouldn't have done it without you, now I want to see the Dr. Stevens. See you later. Ah, then give this to Tom, he fall asleep before I could give to him. "Tara gave the little bear to the nurse and walked slowly to the office.  
Dr. Stevens was the head of the floor, so Tara was talking to him by the new girl would be sent to the Academy. Dr. Stevens was very nice and knew all about what happened at the Academy, and knew the existece of supernatural creatures that Buffy and Giles already had to explain everything when Buffy and two Potencials was seriously hurt after the attack of demons Polgara. When she touched the door listened to Dr. Stevens, he say "Come in" on the other side, and so she did it.

"Good morning Dr." She said gently, then saw a dark-haired girl sitting on a chair. "Oh, good morning, Miss..."

"Alexandra Diaz, but please tell me Alex." Said the girl standing, and was tall. Tara shook her hands and smiled sweetly, with her curling smile.

"Tara Maclay... A pleasure to meet you."

"Well Tara, I have called you here to introduce you to Miss. Diaz, she will be the new Doctor will be responsible for helping you in the Academy."

"Oh that's great, really we need you."

"Thanks, I'll be here to give my everything. I hope to be good and help you." Said the brunette.

"You'll see that yes, Tara's an angel. Here the kids love when she comes to visit and she's not a Dr. here, I wish we could have it but she has things to attend to more important it the Academy." Said the Dr. Stevens playing with his pen between his fingers.

"That's what I heard..."

"Okay Alexandra, Tara's going to explain things and will help you in whatever you need, here was done my job. Now you just signed your pass to the Academy."

"Nice, Dr. Stevens and thanks ... Well Alex, I'll show whoooole the place for you to feel comfortable there."

"Goodbye, Dr. Stevens, thank you very much." Said Alexandra and out the door.

"Well the first thing we will know the Academy, so you know the place and there are people like Mr Giles ..."

"He's the Director?"

"Yes, also heads the Watchers Council, oh wait, you know about...?"

"Yeah, something..A little bit. I mean, I know bad things here, and there in the world and there are girls who are in charge of fighting them. I'm willing to help in any way I can."

"C-cool .. Hey listen, y-you have lunch?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, what you s-say we go to lunch and I'll explain e-everything.. I think Buffy and the other girls will be out, so... We could do lunch some time and something while I explain some things. What do you think?"

"It's perfect, of course it is." She grinned and they walked out of the clinic.

"Okay."

"Only i-if you want, I hope you don't mind or feel uncomfortable." Tara stammered.

"Of course not, it's good to have someone new to learn... Thanks Tara, you just want to helping me, I didn't even meet anyone here." Said Alex, shyly.

"You're welcome, I've felt the same and I'm very shy. A-and stutter when I meet someone new."

"Stutter? And why I've not heard yet?" She said smiling, because the girl didn't stutter so much.

"Only very recently, its because ... actually I don't know, maybe I just like you and I haven't been nervous with you. After that I didn't stutter because I'm not nervous so..."

"Great. I hope we are good friends"

"I expect the same, partner." Both left the building and headed for a nearby restaurant for lunch something and return to work, it would be a long day.

_~ You're spinning round and round You can't get up, you try but you cant ~_

**City Hill Restaurant**

"So, then I said 'Fuck you stupid asshole' and I threw all the JD in his face."

"Nothing unusual about you, my dear Faith." Cordy said with a grimace.

"I think it was good, the guy was acting like a pervert." Buffy said, nodding her head, being seen with a look of surprise Will and Cordy.

"Thank you B." She smiled and winked, making blush the little blonde.

"Yes, the maneater finally tried not eating one. We have to celebrate that!" Said the brunette and all laughed at the comment.

"Fuck you Queenie."

"You wish that sweetie, but I'm not a lesbian."

"Never say never Cordy." The Redheaded witch smiled while drinking some juice.

"It's true, look at Willow."

"Hey!"

"B.'s right, Red. You look at yourself... Before you were with the wolfyboy and now you're happy with T-Bear. That's awesome." She smiled and winked her eye at the redhead.

"It sounds zoophilic." Cordelia laughed softly and was hit by Willow. "Ouch, behave properly red ant."

"By the way, where's T-bear now?"

"I think she's the hospital with Dr. Stevens and also to visit Thomas."

"Aw, Tara's so cute, the kids love her. She's awesome." Cordy smiled and then said. "What? I like Tara, she's the one with which I'm not an evil bitch."

"Yeah, T-bear's very cool... She's great and always helping me understand some things like I must sign, and send, and print, and blablabla." Faith said scratching their head, while Buffy looked at her lovely.

"She has really helped us a lot." Said the blonde Slayer, eating some ice cream. "We owe a lot."

"Hey Will, speaking about Tara.. Isn't Tara lunching with that brunette girl?" Cordy asked, looking at a table near the window, a blond girl was there lunching with another girl. All the girls looked the same direction.

"T-This is..."

"She looks like Tara." Buffy whispered with a look of surprise, seeing Faith and Cordy, nodded nervously.

"She's hot." Cordy whispered.

"Tara?"

"No, the girl with the brown hair."

"B-but Tara said..." Redhead stammered nervously.

"Oh, must be a friend, Red, don't worry." She tried to calm her.

"So, why she's hot?" Buffy asked looking at Cordelia forgetting for a moment the Willow/Tara/unknown girl drama.

"Yes, m-must be a friend and I haven't really worried because I mean, because Tara's not hide me something, if it...I just... She never hide me anything and she's very sweet to me and I've never seen any kind signal that says she fooled me, right? I mean, oh god I want to know what happens." Said and stood from her chair to go to the table where Tara was having lunch with the beautiful brunette.

"Cordelia you should shut up!" Buffy growled before running behind Willow.

"What?" She ask surprised, feeling accused. "I do it? Why me? It always me!"

"Sorry Cordy, it's just that ... Whatever, let's see." She extended her hand to help Cordy get up from her chair and walked behind both girls who were talking and Willow, she wanted get out from Buffy's arms.

"Yes, Willow looks like a beast about to break loose from her cage."

**Meanwhile…**

"This is a good place, so nice." The brunette said as they sat in restaurant.

"Yes, it's nice. I always come here with Willow."

"Willow is...?" Asked curious but then a waiter came and decided to place orders after it returned to the discussion.

"Well, like I said, Will... She's a redhead with a beautiful green eyes, almost like two beautiful emeralds. She's one of the Scoobies. The Scoobies are a group of guys w-who help Buffy against the d-demons, vampires. Willow and me are witches, Wiccan, we actually prefer that term. S-so, she and I make investigate every evil and making spells, and some p-potions. And we also help in the training of g-girls in ss-some ways, very few. And... Willow it's my... well ... I d-don't know how you will t-t-take this."

"Come on, tell me, don't worry." She smiled sweetly, you could see her little fangs that made her look adorable and her pink cheeks.

"Well, Willow's my girlfriend. I'm a lesbian and she's my girlfriend. I hope you don't mind, I know some people don't take it so good and..."

"Hey, hey! That's cool, I mean, doesn't bother me. They're really good news."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the same group." Smiled at the look of surprise of Tara. "Well, I'm a lesbian since I was fifteen."

"Oh, that's... incredible."

"Now I have 23 years and I'm proud of who I'm, so don't worry about it." She winked at the blonde, then the waiter had come with orders and gave each one their lunch, they began to eat but still the talk that was so entertaining.

"So Tara, how long have you two are together?"

"With Willow? Well, almost four years." She smiled proudly.

"Wow that's a lot, it's great ... I wish I could say the same." Said drinking some Coke.

"Are you single? Is strange, a pretty girl like you..." Suddenly she blushed and her words began to lock in her mouth. "I m-mean y-you're cute and.."

"Aw, thank you cutie."

"No-no You don't take it the wrong..."

Alex stroked her arm and tried to calm her.

"Tara, don't worry. I know you said it in that sense, you look so in love with your girl." She smiled sweetly. "Well, no, I've no girl. I can't find anyone special. You know, that kind of... 'Wow she's the perfect girl'. No, all the times I've tried, I've got a big mistake. Big and ugly mistakes. "

"That's sad..."

"Yes, it's sad and frustrating, so I prefer to be alone for a while." She looked at her food somewhat melancholy. "So tell me, who are the people who I will meet in the Academy?"

"Well, the first's Buffy. She's the Slayer... The Original, she has been a Slayer from eight years when she lives in Sunnydale."

"The city of the earthquake."

"Really, the city imploded when a great evil was about to open the Hellmouth."

"Oh... that's interesting...And it makes more sense than an earthquake in California." Quipped with a smile.

"Yeah, well she's very pretty, safe and strong, but she had a very complicated life. I've known her four years, but we were good friends the last time. She's very friendly, before she was some territorial with her friends but now's different because she has matured a lot. Willow it's so cute, you don't have problems with Will, she's very friendly, sweet and cute...and sexy."

She blushed.

"Faith's another Slayer, she has had a hard life but she's a good girl, it's crazy, used leather pants and she's the typical sexy girl. Don't worry about it, maybe even give you a nickname... She gives nicknames to everyone... Then there's Cordelia, well she's special, Cordy's one of those girls who love fashion and are always shopping, ex-cheerleader, brunette heterosexual sex bomb. But she's very good person too, outside is annoying and ironic but inside is a very good person and a very beautiful girl. " She smiled sweetly. "I thought she would make fun of me, but she has been very cool, we always laugh at the crazy things that says Anya. Anya is..."

So they talked of all members of the Academy, for a few minutes, until they saw as someone coming towards them.

_~ When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye She's trouble, in a word get closer to the fire ~_

"So Anya's the ex girlfriend, now girlfriend of Xander, but Xander had an affair with Cordelia when they were young and later he have sex with Faith?" Asked amused.

"Yeah, something like that." They both laughed and then felt like someone or some people stood beside them. Seeing who were Tara gave a smile of joy and left her chair to greet her girlfrfiend. Alex just smiled sweetly and watched the other friends of Tara.

"Hi sweetie." Tara said happy but then smiled her beautiful smile faded when she saw Willow's face.

"Hi." Willow said seriously.

"Hi Tara." Said the other three girls with a fake smile. They were afraid that Willow and Tara have a fight, they love the Willow-Tara couple.

"Hello girls..." Sweetly replied the blonde Wicca and then looked back at her girlfriend. "What happens Willow?"

"What happens to me? Well, I don't know how begin to define what happens to me, you could try saying me you told me you didn't know if you could come to lunch with me and the girls, and then I came here, and we see you having lunch with this girl and... Well, I don't know, I think: 'what the hell was going on here!' I'm your girlfriend and you don't tell me you were coming here, doesn't mean you can't, but .. " She began to babble, which caused a laugh in Alex. "Excuse me? What amuses you?"

"Sorry, its... She babbles like you said." Said the brunette with an amused smile.

"You've talking about me?"

"They're talking about Willow?"

"Typical of the lovers" whispered Cordy.

"Why she should tell things to her lover about her girlfriend? That wasn't supposed to be a secret?" Asked Faith and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Lover?" Asked Tara and Alex at the same time.

"Well, I don't know how I should take this... I don't know who's she." Willow said with a sad look.

"Oh babe. N-No..." She reached up and stroked her cheek gently Willow, and look at her gently. "You know I would never do something like that... Ho-How you can say that?"

"I never thought that, I saw you here and I don't know other friends than the Scoobies and..."

"Well, I think it's time for me to speak." The brunette and got up from her chair and reached for Willow with a smile. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Diaz and I'm the new Doctor for the Academy of Slayers, newly arrived from Boston."

"You..You're The..."

"Fuck." Cordelia and Faith whispered at the same time.

"Yes." Alex laughed watching them all. "Well, sorry about caused this confusion, but today I was sent to the Academy and Tara was helping me to know more of you, I was taken by surprise at the hospital and she invited me to lunch to help me."

"I of- offered to invite her t-to lunch here, since she wasn't have lunch and I took the time to tell her the situation we h-have ... Well, that's all."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Miss Diaz. Oh god..." Willow said nervously. "I didn't want to offend you... Oh god, Giles is going to kill me."

"Willow don't worry, I really understand. Oh, and call me Alex. All can call me Alex." She sad looking at Will. "So... Mr. Giles...umh, we don't say anything to Mr. Giles, ok? Relax." She winked at the redhead.

"Buffy Summers." The blonde said when she shook the hand of the brunette.

"I'm Faith Lehane, babes." She winked, and she did laugh at Alex and then she turned to see the other girl. I think Alex was watching to Cordelia a few minutes because Cordy was really beautiful.

"And you are...?"

"Cordelia Chase. Nice to meet you" she said shaking hands and smiling.

"The pleasure's mine Miss Chase." She grinned watching Cordy.

"Well, we finished lunch and we were to direct us to the residence." Buffy said and smile because Alex was staring stupidly at Cordy who apparently didn't notice, while Faith and Tara Willow laughed about that and Will was still worried, but more quiet next to Tara.

"We too." Tara nodded watching Alex.

"Perfect, I will pay the bill." Cordelia said, moving toward the table where they were.

"What the hell? Why she's going to pay the bill? When? Who? What? Why?" Faith asked amazed.

"I don't know Faithy, but ... YAY for me!".

_~ You try to Avoid her, fate is in your hands She's smiling, an invitation to the dance. ~_

All the girls left the restaurant after paying their meals, Alex had offered to pay for lunch and when Tara was about to rant so, she already paid. Alex said it was for having brought trouble with Willow, she said she didn't want any problems or foe, she just wanted to be good at work that had hard-won.

"We can fit in the Cordy's car." Buffy said as they entered the parking.

"No, don't worry, I got my car." Alex said and she pulled the key from her purse and walked to where her car. "If you want, I follow you and someone can come with me in my car."

She stopped and opened the door of a Camaro 1969 SS totally black with silver painted barriers in her hood, totally bright as new.

"Oh my fucking god, this is your car?" Faith asked caressing the hood of the car, like a treasure.

"Yeah, I've it for three years." Alex smiled proudly. "Well, who's coming with me?"

"With this baby," -she pointed the car-. "I'll go with you till the end of the world, chica."

"Oh hablas espa ol?" She asked in her perfect latin spanish.

"What?"

"Oh, if you spoke Spanish like a... Anyway, you come with me." She entered the car.

"You're going with her?" Buffy asked annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Because she has a fucking awesome car." She smiled coquettishly.

"Just for that?" Asked fearfully, she was jealous. She was fear for Faith discovered her jealousy and throw it all away.

"Yeah B, relax." She winked and got in the car. "See you at the Academy."

"Okay." Buffy whispered and then she saw the car get out from the place.

_~ Her heart is on the street, tu corazon es suyo._  
_Now you're falling at her feet You try to get away but you can't. ~_

**Meanwhile…**

"What happens Buff?" Will putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just... Nothing."

"She's jealous." Cordelia murmured as they walked to the car.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, the new doctor... She's hot."

"Shut up, Cordy."

"What? Admits that Buffy, you're angry because I've reason... You're jealous and you think that Faith want to have a lot of sex with her." She climbed into her car and her friends did the same.

"Oh Buff, don't worry about it I don't think Alex's a lesbian." Willow said as she hugged Tara.

"Yes, don't have the same attack of crazy jealousy like Willow."

"Shut up Cordelia." Willow whispered guilty and then looked at her girlfriend.

"Don't worry sweetie, I understand." Tara whispered softly with a smile, as only Tara used to smile and then look forward. "Oh, and yes, she's a lesbian."

"Who's a lesbian?"

"News, everyone knows that Willow's a lesbian."

"No, Alex's a lesbian. She told me, when we're eating and I told her about my relationship with Willow."

"Oh, well, there I lost my faith." Buffy whispered, looking forward.

Her friends knew perfectly how Buffy felt for Faith. Tara was the first to know that, she said had noticed in her eyes and her actions. Then Buffy told Willow and she took it very well, but stammered and said some nonsense but nothing abnormal, she told to Buffy to be careful because Faith wasn't a 'serious relationship girl'. Remembering her past like the girl "Get some-Get Gone". When Buffy was telling everything to Willow about Faith, Cordelia walked into the kitchen and say she already knew it, she knew everything. Hearing this Buffy's worried and scared, but later she realized that Cordy had noticed a while ago and hadn't said a word.  
*Cordelia always said I should tell everything and risk my scrawny ass ... I couldn't believe how I died twice, almost three, and I was afraid to confess my feelings for Faith. I think that was worse than dying, imagine where would my pride Faith if she mocked, rejected, or if ... No, forget it.*

"Buffy, don't worry. Alex is not going to flirt with Faith."

"Why do you think that?"

"You don't see how Alex was looking to Cordy?" Tara said laughing and then the car stopped suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked horrified with her rigid hands on the steering wheel of the car.

"Cordelia! What the hell? You want to kill us or what?" Buffy shouted as she watched Willow caressing her forehead that had beaten against the seat of Buffy.

"But you heard what she said? She said Alex was looking at me? AT ME!"

"Well, if you think... Tara's right. Alex was looking at you with the drool hanging in her mouth." Buffy said, smiling a little happier without the same sadness at the thought Faith was flirting with the new doctor.

"Well, I must admit. I'm a hell of woman, it's obvious that all watch me, I don't know how I'm surprised." Cordelia said with a big smile and start the car again.

"Yeah right." Willow murmured being kissed on the cheek by her girlfriend.

_~ Now you're falling at her feet You try to get away But you can not ~_

*.*.*.*.*

_**...**_

_**In Alex's car...**_

**Faith POV**

We were headed toward the residence, I guided her through the streets because she didn't know where was the place. She seems to be cool, nice, and funny. And she's from Boston, woohoo! She's a Red Sox and Celtics fan, like me! Hey wait, relax, she's very beautiful but doesn't attract me, it's like...  
Well, wouldn't understand but that's what scares me a little. When I was a child, I had... Well, my mother was an alcoholic bitch who never gave me attention. She was drinking and drugging all the time. She didn't even remember to feed me and I had to go out and gather some food from the trash. She was then arrested and later she died, but that's another story. So, when I was a child, I had an imaginary friend named Alex. She was very different from the brunette who was next to me. She's brown and brown eyes, and my imaginary friend had blond hair and blue eyes and just had my same age. Anyway, my imaginary friend "Alex" called Alexandra was the daughter of the Slayer was possessed me, Artemia. I was possessed by Artemia when she did the big problem with Kakistos. Alex became in Malice by D'Hoffryn, a vengeance demon, ex-boss of Anya. Now I've to be afraid that Alex/Malice have returned to annoy me, to send to hell the quiet life that I have.

"It's a beautiful babe." I said gently stroking the leather seat.

"Yes, I love him. It's my joy." She smiled proudly and drive the car.

"Can I ask you a question, Alex?" I asked a little uncomfortable, I had to know something.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Where are you from?"

She smiled.

"I'm from Boston. My parents are from Argentina."

"So...You've family?"

"No, I mean, yeah. Well, my father ... Umh ... My father died when I was eleven and my mom lives in a small neighborhood of Boston. I had a younger sister but died in an accident." She smiled sweetly while waiting for the traffic lights change color to make her way back.

"Oh..."

"Why?... Tell me."

"Well, you will not believe this, it's fucking crazy but ..."

"Well, I'm going to work in an academy that train girls to fight monsters, demons and things that frighten and kill at night. Tell me something more crazy than that, and I'll give you a big prize." We laugh, this girl it's fuckin' funny.

"Well, it happens that when I was a girl. I had an imaginary friend, and her name was like you, Alexandra. I guess she would be your age and... well I just want to know. She caused me some problems." I said looking out the window, reminding Kakistos and his arrival in Sunnydale. "I was possessed by her mother, a greek slayer named Artemia, seeking revenge against Kakistos, a very old and powerful vampire. He killed my Watcher and blablabla. So... tell me the truth, you know or have something to do with Artemia or Alex? "

"Huh? Me? No, of course not!"

"How can I know that's true, huh? Your name's Alexandra, and you should have her age. So, if you're an vengeance demon I've a friend who can recognize you, so tell me now and everything's ok, Alex." I grunted suspiciously watching.

"What? No, I'm not. I swear... I didn't know anything about monsters a week ago." She caught the eyes looking at me while we were parked at a stoplight, looked at a few minutes and I could see the truth in her brown eyes. She was telling the truth. She wasn't that Alexandra, and that made me sigh with ease. Thanks fucking god.

"Hey, I don't want problems with anyone. I don't know anything about Andromeda and.."

"Artemia. And... I believe you." I gave a smile, and gently tap her shoulder. "I see the truth in your eyes, and nobody could lie to me, I believe in you, Alex. Sorry."

"Thanks, really, I don't know who's Artery."

"Artemia."

"Whatever. Potato, Tomato, jumbo, dumbo."

That made me smile. I decided to find out more about this girl.

"Why you agreed to come here? Is, it's good pay but it's very dangerous. You know."

"I don't know. Because I always wanted to help people, I chose this profession for that, and then when I was called by the Watchers Council, I realized I could do it anymore. Helping people who was saving the world... So, here I am. I will your new doctor."

"Fuck yeah, you have some headaches with these girls. They can be quite stubborn, fighters and annoying."

"I've been to worse, to help some stubborn girls not be a problem, believe me."

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked curious.

"No, I'm not interested in boys. I hope not to bother you, but I've never hidden that from anyone, in any job. I'm proud of it. I'm lesbian."

"Wow...Interesting, I don't care if you're lesbian... Everyone lives his life as they wants." I muttered, raising an eyebrow. "So, you have a girlfriend?"

"No.. I haven't had one for a long time, but I'm fine with that."

"Hellyeah. I like you."

"I like you too, so tell me about you."

"Well, I was born in South Boston. I'm a Slayer, I have 21 years. I dunno..."

"When you become an a slayer?"

"Since I was sixteen, many things happened that day..."

"Yeah, you're talking about arrhythmia." Alex nodded her head to me and then turned her gaze forward.

"It's Artem... Nevermind, who I am to correct you huh? I'm not a nerd..."

"Do you think someone's bothered by my presence in the academy?"

"Nah, don't worry, in the Academy are very good people. You must haven't problems with anyone..."

"Tara told me some things to not be like an idiot... Buffy's the Slayer original, brave, strong and fashionable." Both laughed. "You are the Badass Slayer from Boston, with which I shouldn't bother because you can cut me into bits."

"Haha, nah. I'm a good girl." I winked at Alex. "And I'd rather kill you in a less bloody, you know."

"Yeah, right." She frowned and kept telling me what he had learned from Tara. "Willow's a very powerful witch, wicca, she babbles a lot, but it's a nice girl and good person. Cordelia's one of those girls capricious, stubborn, wealthy but certainly very good person, somewhat ironic but a good girl. Giles .. . well, said Giles was a very good man, educated, English and he's a Watcher, and he's very important in the Council. "

"Yeah, G-man is a good man, one who's very responsible and annoying at the time of find information of new demons. Then there's Xander, Xand-man ... he's a good man, has an eye patch that's why I called Cyclops. You know. Dawn's the Buffy's lil' sister, she's a complicated teenager but very nice girl. "

"Cool, just hope I can fit into all this great family."

"Believe me it's crazy, but they're great."

"I hope we're good friends, Faith."

"Of course, Lee."

"Lee?"

"I have nicknames for all, Buffy's B., Red's Willow, Tara's T-bear. Cordy's Queen C., G-man, Xan-man, D. You know, you're Alexandra, and to crown our new friendship you now you will be Lee. "

"Lee... I like, new friend." She smiled and she raised her fist and I crashed it, both laughed and continued talking as we came to the Academy.

_~ Light up my life, so blind I can not see Light up my life, no one can help me now ~_

*.*.*.*.*

...

**Alex POV.**

We were about 10 minutes talking with Faith while I drive to the residence of the Academy, she told me some things about the place and people that were there. She confused me with a ex-Slayer, or her daughter, don't know. But it's not me, I remember I can barely lift the hood of the car. I must admit that Faith's a nice girl, cool, sexy and has an attitude...like say, overwhelming. Of those who have the world ahead and take life as an adventure, obviously she's a Slayer but I see something else on her, her spirit is like that of the wild horses that run on the island Vodnii in Russia, you know running at a gallop no matter what it's crossed. I think I've said it's very pretty and sexy, yes. But she's not my type, don't worry...  
In fact, if I set my eyes on someone since I arrived was the tall brunette who was in the Restaurant. I think her name was Cordelia, umh, strange name. Well, who's called Buffy? or Cordelia... Anyway, that girl was so beauty. And besides, when Faith agreed to come with me in the car I saw Buffy's face was becoming annoying. Maybe there's something between those two. Nevermind, it's not my business. I just hope it can be good friends with Faith, she's funny and it seems like the Ramones too, we listen a few songs while I was driving. We arrived at the mansion and... Oh my fucking damn God, was a perfect place. There were large green fields and a grand door, flowers and perfectly gardens and large fences and walls around instead. I looked toward the house and was ... fantastic. Apparently there were many rooms and it was a big place with big windows and a door that would fit a troll.

"My God, this is the place?" I asked amazed parking the car and then turning it off, to leave it and watch this wonder place.

"Well, yeah. It's great, huh?"

"It's a-fucking-mazing." At that time we felt the sound of a car and getting us back there were the girls down a black Audi. God, this is excellent! Buffy dropped that car and then the other. And there was the brunette, Cordelia, driving the car, a good car and a good girl.

"I see that you know the place." Tara smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"This place's amazing."

"And you haven't seen anything, expect to see inside." Buffy smiled.

"Yes! You expect to see inside! Is full of super strong brats." Cordelia said, and we laughed a lot.

Buffy took the initiative and opened the door and we walked to the place, she was right. The place was fucking awesome, had a large hall which was full of sofa's, books, coffee tables. It was like a giant library, then there were the stairs to the bedrooms, kitchen, hall, dining... It was like Hogwarts, but much better, so much better! The girls laughed at my look of amazement but, the hell, this was a lot better than working in a normal hospital.  
I saw a couple of girls around... Don't know, they have sixteen or seventeen years old, they're running around the grounds to exercise, then I saw other girls studying in the library, some girls had some weapons such as sticks, axes and they're headed into a corridor which said "Gym". This place's...

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's great ... And you haven't seen all the rooms."

"Then she will see, now it's time to meet the new member. You must be the new doctor." Said a voice of a man behind me, when I turned I saw a man about forty or fifty years old, tall, somewhat grizzled with glasses, wearing a suit. He extended his hand to me and I shook it quickly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rupert Giles."

"Oh Mr. Giles, the pleasure's mine. I'm Alexandra Diaz."

"Nice to meet you Miss Diaz. I see you've met Buffy and the other girls. I hope they have been good with you." Whispered watching sideways under her glasses.

"Yes, they're very cool." I smiled watching them. At that time, a guy came into the hall. He was tall, big and had black hair and a patch over his eye, he was accompanied by a blonde with blue eyes.

"Hey Giles, oh, who are you, miss...?" He asked smiling and shaking his hand as well.

"Alexandra Diaz. The new doctor who will help us here, is sent by the Council."

"Oh it's nice, I'm Alexander Harris, but can you tell me Xander, everyone tells me Xander. Hey you're Alexandra, I'm Alexander. It's great." Everyone laughed at the occurrence of Xander and the blonde girl hit him in the head causing a small moan Xander exclaimed . "Ouch Anya, why do you that?"

"Because you're flirting with the new girl." She said with a grin and then looked at me quizzically. "Hi, I'm Anya and Xander's my boyfriend. He's mine and you can't have him, so stay away from he and we're good friends ..."

"Oh ... well ... yeah, don't worry." I Whispered confused, this girl's strange but... whatever, I'm not interested in Xander.

"Uh, well, after these... extravagant presentations, I shall explain everything we do here, Miss Diaz."

"Tell me please Alex."

"Of course, Alex." The man smiled as he wiped his glasses. "If you see this place, there's the library and there's the dining room ..."

"Do you think she will be ok in this crazy place?" Faith asked Buffy, the blonde was seeing Alex and Giles showing her all over the place, Anya argued with Xander, Willow and Tara had gone to the library for some things.

"I think she will, we all did it." Cordelia said as when she passed them, and headed up the stairs to her room.

"She's cute."

"Who? Cordelia?" Buffy looked surprised as if she had said something very strange.

"No, the doctor. Lee. Alex, whatever."

"Oh ..." Disappointed sigh, a little jealous.

"Oh?...What happens B.?"

"I mean, you know, Alex's cute, sexy, has good body. She's smart and funny ... You flirt with everyone and if you like her, is perfect, because she's everything..."

"No B, I don't. I can't deny that I've had lesbian thoughts, huh, but no. No with her. She likes me as ... a friend. I see it as a good friend here, you know. The Scoobs are great but this time I can have a own friend. My friend." She smiled with her beautiful dimples, she kept walking toward the gym to train the girls leaving the blonde even more in love than before, but before leaving she said: "Don't worry B, you'll be my girl, forever. "

"I'll always be your girl Faith. Always." She whispered with a smile and stood there with her arms crossed, thinking of everything.

_._

_**~ Quien es esa nina?, Who's that girl? Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl? ~**_

Song: Who's that girl - Madonna.

**Author Note: Yes, all the chapters are named like a song, because each has a particular song that identifies it. Hope you like!_  
_If you're curious to know how would be Alex, check this out. I think the perfect Alex is: Odette Yustman in The Unborn. I love her, she's so cute and sexy. I created Alex, thinking of her.**

**.com/post/23538847502/odette-yustman-alex-i-took-this-picture-for**


	3. Chapter 3 Secret

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander, Cordelia/...  
Reviews: Please! I need it to write, this story's already finished. So if you want to read it, just have to review. Remember, I translate it as I can, because it's written in Spanish.  
Author's note: If you want to help me to translate, I appreciate it. I'm from Argentina and I write this story in Spanish, I try to translate it correctly as I can. If you see that something's wrong, please tell me. Accepts happy to hear you, writing this so that you will read it makes me happy.  
Please don't distribute anywhere without my permission. If you want my e-mail address is: Childhoodtrauma

Some time ago I wanted to write a fanfic, I've many ideas, and this is one of them. Obviously the story's based on Buffy and Faith, there will be a bit of Tara/Willow. Cordy also have some romance, perhaps. I began to see Cordelia as one of the important character and really she's funny, but not as much as Faith. I'm completely in love. Faith's ... *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it and this story doesn't boring you.  
The title will always be a song, often, have much to do with the chapter. And the fanfic's inspired while I listening Don't leave me - Pink.

**Please, don't leave me.**

**Chapter Three: Secret.**

_(Secret - Madonna)_

**Three months later ...**

__**Buffy POV.**

These three months have been... Nice. Yes, have been good. After Alex arrived, the new Dr., all been the same or maybe just changed a little.  
Alexandra Diaz. She's the new doctor and since she arrived everything was much easier, we had a doctor who helped us. Alex's a good girl, but I was jealous of her because she was spending some time with Faith, then I realized that they get along, they were like sisters. They joked together, playing video games, reading comics, watching TV, and a lof of things... She was her best friend, and then I wanted to get a little closer to Alexandra and she had been very good. Alex always said crazy things that made me laugh, and had a very sweet look, a beauty brown eyes, a loving smile and her face was like a little girl who never break a glass. She was tall and thin, with very good body, god boobs and long, straight and brown hair. She was always in the emergency room, helping the baby slayers with injuries or even psychologically. She had studies in psychology, and that was very good. No one knew until she volunteered as a counselor... Dawnie always laughed with her and sometimes went out to run and get exercise together.  
Tara worked with her, they're made friends very quickly. Willow was a little shy about the incident that they had been when they met, but Alex said 'forget it and start again'.  
Alex had a little problem with Anya because the ex-demon thought she was flirting with Xander, when one day she came and saw them laughing together in the gardens. Anya went against her and began to blame things. I had to leave the sparring I was doing with Faith and I go to stop Anya, because she was about to hit Alex, until Alex blew up and screamed, she confessed she was a lesbian and she's not interested romantically in Xander. Anya just escape from my arms and smiled, saying: 'You're a lesbian, that's fine with me.' and then went into the kitchen as if nothing had happened here. Xander didn't know how to apologize, totally embarrassed and blushing. After that, all were satisfied with her. She was a good partner, good friend.  
When I was younger, was very territorial would have been jealous but now I know she comes to help us, and I must admit...I like Alex.

...And...

I still in love with Faith, more and more. It's very strange because sometimes, she behaves very nervous when I'm around, and sometimes it's very sweet to me. She's always trying to protect me or make me laugh, or try to spend time with me. And sometimes evades me all day, I can't find when I look her, and she sometimes doesn't speak to me, and tries to scape in the patrols at night. I think she's becoming aware of my feelings for her, and tries to be my friend... And when she sees me, she escapes and goes away from me. Sometimes, it scares me a lot because I don't want to lose that. It's crazy because ... As you might miss something that you don't have?

_~ Something's comin 'over, mmm... mmm My baby's got a secret ~_

Nevermind ... She still goes out to parties and bars, sometimes she goes with Alex, and sometimes she goes alone and doesn't appear until the other day. It makes me very jealous, might be having sex with another man or another woman and I'm very angry. So, when she goes to parties, I'm going to train and hitting bags to break, chat with Alex and we see romantic comedy movies or even go out for a drink and dance with Cordy to the clubs.

Tonight we had a good killing, the patrol ended and everything went pretty well, only Kennedy was injured and the new girl too, Satsu. Satsu was a Japanese girl who had come from Tokyo, just a month ago. She's a good slayer and she's pretty. Willow said she's in love with me, because she keeps watching me, sometimes I feel she's watching me, she always wants my attention.  
Anyway, I don't, she doesn't interest me. I've my eyes on Faith, just Faith. But she seems not to have them on me. The strange thing's that Faith hates Satsu, she says she's very stupid and could ruin everything, says that Satsu's stubborn and almost they're always fighting, and I've to separate them and take them away. Because I know Faith, she could tear Satsu into pieces in seconds. Faith was, obviously, much stronger and experienced than the young Japanese. Now, Willow seems to be trying to get my attention, I see her doing some funny faces and waving their hands in front of my face, like I'm blind.

"Buffy!"

"Buffy!"

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!"

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I raised my eyes to see Willow hugged from behind by Tara watching me worried.

"What? What happens, why are you shouting? The room's on fire?"

"Because you're not listening to me, I told you ten times the same question. Are you okay?"

"Ye...Yes, it's just that I was lost in my thoughts, sorry Will." I apologized with a small smile and she looked worried.

"It's...Faith? What happened now? Fight again?"

"No, Will, no ... It's just .."

"Tell us Buffy, you know you can tell us everything."

"I know girls, well... Nothing new, you know, I still believe in Faith and I, if someday I'll have the courage to confess what I feel for her."

"Well Buffy, someday you'll have to do it... or not. I just know I don't want to see you suffer, you're my best friend for almost 8 years. All of you are my family, more than my own parents..."

"You're my family too." Tara whispered taking a lock of my hair and placing it behind my ear, this gesture made me smile. They're everything to me.

"I know, you're the same for me. It's just that I can't stop thinking about Faith, and she's so... weird. I mean, she always wants to be near me and do things together, and has been saying 'hey B. you want to patrol with me?', 'Hey B, sparring?', 'Hey Princess, do you wanna go to rock the dancefloor with me? Hey, B!'. And then maybe don't see her for a few days, when I look everywhere, everyone tells me she's gone before I arrived... always. It's like she avoided me and I don't understand, I can't understand! " I whispered when I felt the tears began to flood my eyes and my voice's torn bit by bit.

"Honey, you should tell all your feelings for Faith. Or maybe you will end up exploding, and will not be comfortable for you or for Faith."

"Tara's right, Buffy. Faith isn't be the same anymore... I mean, she's still the same clevagey slut bomb, but she's has changed other things, a lot of things...like...she's no longer uses black leather clothing, right?"

"Well... Yes, she still wears black leather... Anyway, maybe you're right I can't hide it anymore."

"How long have you're crazy in love for her, Buffy? A long year? Two years?"

"I think I was crazy for her since I met her." I whispered looking out the window, the night was dark but not cold, it's to perfect.

"Then... Come on! Go Buffy go! Since when you're chicken huh?" She said with a smile and I hit the shoulder, the three laughed and shared a little friendly hug.

"Thanks girls. I think I will, I'm the Slayer. The Chosen One! I've faced worse things..." I said as I strutted around the room as if I had accepted a difficult challenge and try to overcome it. "Beat the Master."

"Angelus."

"The Mayor." I sighed in exasperation. "Faith."

"Adam and the Initiative."

"Dracula!"

"G-Glory." Tara said, nodding. "My family."

Tara said with a sweet smile on her face. I remember when I faced her father and her idiot brother, he pees in his pants when Xander offered to beat him.

"Tara's family." Willow nodded her head.

"The weird Trio."

"The First Evil... I've faced horrific things that scare even Mike Tyson and here I am, more terrified to confess feelings to the girl who has captured my heart, I do it tonight. Now."

"This is our Buffster."

"I will go now." I mumbled with a big smile on my lips.

"Oh, Buffy..."

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Before we talk about all this, I've a question for you."

"What?" I frowned, I don't remember that.

"If Dawnie t-t-tomorrow could come with us and ..." Tara stammered as she straightened some things in her purse.

"Yeah right."

"Yes?" Willow asked confused.

"Yes, whatever, Dawnie it's yours now, do whatever you want, good night!" I said quickly to run away, I'm willing to go to Faith and confess everything. It's now or never, it's all or nothing.

_~ Happiness lies in your own hand It took me much too long to understand, How It Could Be Until you shared your secret with me ~_

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Faith POV.**

"Well, as I say, you should fucking tell her, NOW." Alex whispered as she bit a piece of her chicken sandwich, and put too much mayonnaise in it. We were in the kitchen and there was no one there, just Alex and me. We were preparing something to eat, because I had returned from a patrol, and she had finished working, we were starving.

"Tell her? You're crazy, Lee? Yeah, then I go to play baseball with a snake in my hands like a baseball bat, it's than harmless to tell I love Buffy Summers."

"Yes you do, I want to see you with a Red Sox jersey, I'll take a photo... C'me on Faith, do it, try it. Every night you go out and risk your ninja ass with demons and blablabla." She bit her sandwich.

"It's different, I don't like demons, the demons are bad, I kill them because it's my job, end of story. Buffy's my friend."

"Your friend?" She looked her and rolled her eyes. "Friends my ass, so I'm the queen of Ireland."

"Okay, she's not my friend but we are getting along really and was nice, we have fun and I don't want to lose that. Lee, you're my best friend. But I don't wanna miss that. I don't want everything will be like before, and she hates me again." I said with a sad look. "I don't want to lose B."

"Si claro, deberias tener valor y decirle a Buffy que la amas, Lehane. Dile TE AMO."

"English?"

"You stop being a crybaby bitch and use that value which you're proud, go, and tell her you're falling in love with her, bitch."

"I don't fucking know if I'm in love with her." I hesitated.

"Yeah, right ... You're comfortable with this friendship, but you don't want to leave that comfort to move to something better?"

"And what if instead of going to something better, something worse happened? What if she never want to see me again..."

"Well...You have a good point... I understand ..." She whispered as when she opened the bread of her sandwich and went back to put even more mayonnaise.

"You say that because... Oh, Cordy?"

"Do you think?" She asked ironically. "I'm crazy for that girl! Really nuts."

"Maybe you should tell you love her, bitch." Faking her voice, grinning and waving my hands. Obviously making fun of her.

"Oh shut up."

"You don't think that sandwich has too much mayonnaise?"

"The chicken and the bread absorb the mayonnaise and ... what the hell, I'll put whatever I want on my sandwich because it's mine. See that?" She bit the sandwich and smiled.

"Easy tiger, just kidding."

"Anyway, I can't tell anything to Cordelia. Imagine this: If you think Buffy's going to reject you, imagine what Cordy could do to me."

"Oh bitch, you'd have all the Academy knowing that she rejected you."

"Yes."

"Then they make fun of you, because Cordy exaggerate everything, she would say that you crawled on their knees asking 'please please'."

"Exactly..."

"You'd be the rejected, and never ever ever would have Cordy."

"Yeah" She sighed.

"Never."

"Because Queenie's a maneater and she never would look a girl, you know. NEVER."

"Okay, I got it." She began to say exasperated. She knows I want to bother her. I love to disturb her, as she loves to bother me.

"So, Cordy's one of those girls that interest the guys big, strong and muscular with deep pockets of money. And so biggy that they can hug her, and you just have two fragile arms and two boobies. She wants a man's chest, stronger and... "

"Shut up! Shut up! shut up! shut up!" She covered her ears like a small child. That made me laugh, Alex can be very intelligent, mature but she can be a girl of ten year old if she want. I took my double sandwich with salami, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon and some other things. I'm starved.

"What are you? 4?"

"Really, I'm 5." She winked at me and both laughing, eating our sandwichs and drinking Coke.

Lee didn't drink beer because she said it made her drunk, she said could drink many tequilas and still conscious, but just drinking a beer and she did get affected by alcohol.  
I didn't believe her. No fucking way that was true, until one day we drink tequila and she was very nice. Another day we drink some beers and she was drunk! I laughed at the stupid things she said. She was so drunk, she was about to go to the room of Cordelia, in her boxers and yell sappy things. I had to take it and drag her back to the room, obviously I had to cover her mouth. She had become a great friend in these three months. I mean, the Scoobies are awesome and they're very cool, but Alex was my best friend, mine. MY FRIEND. We had a lot in common and yet we were very different, she read books while I read comics, she drank Coke and I drank beer, she was very sweet when I was a pain in the ass. But both love playing Playstation, X-Box or whatever. She's from Boston, like me. And she comes from a complicated family, like me. Both love fast food, both loved to dance and say stupid things or funny things, there are times that Scoobs or the Potential girls look at us like: "what the hell they're talking about?"

And later, we laughed for several minutes without stopping, we love The Simpsons, or some series that make us laugh. We're good mates, we're best friends. I always wanted someone who would listen, and Tara had always been, but with Alex ... It's like having a sister, you know? Not just's my sister because we are two idiots, because she always scolds me when I get seriously injured or always scolds me if I make some stupid things. Sometimes she conspires with Buffy and make fun about me. Alex helped me a lot with my ... my 'love' for Buffy, lately I've been feeling a bit ... I love Buffy. I think.

"How was the patrol?" Asked to drink from her drink.

"I dunno, we found two very ugly fanged demons, his eyes were red like his skin was very strange and ugly. Then we saw a Ghora demon, near the bridge but it was harmless, three vampires in the Gylenhall Cementery."

"Sounds like... good, doesn't have brought me very hurt anyone today. Only Satsu with cuts on her back and Kennedy with her twisted wrist."

"She's good Slayer."

"Who's a good Slayer?" Asked a sweet voice, that voice that can only be Buffy. She entered the kitchen and her hair was wet and she's wearing her yummy sushi pajamas, apparently after the patrol she decided to take a bath. Nice, because she was full of demon blood, and this blood was very ... Iugh.

"Hey B. we are talking about Kennedy. Ken, Rona and Vi. They're very good Slayers. They're the most knowledgeable and those who have fight with us."

"Yes, but Kennedy always acts like a brat ,that gives me pain in my ass, but she's very good in the fight." She approached us and took half a sandwich, she bit it and then to look at us. "Whose was this delicious sandwich?"

"It was mine." Alex smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Alex, I thought it was Faith." Buffy said with a guilty expression. "By the way, it's very good."

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll do more." She winked and took bread and returned to make your sandwich.

"Don't you think it has too much mayonnaise?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No, the bread and chicken absorb the mayonnaise and you put more if you want to feel the taste of mayonnaise."

Alex looked at me smiling and stuck out her tongue.

"See, You should learn more about Buffy, she's a great girl and very smart."

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, I will finish my sandwich in my room while I watch TV, maybe I'll play the Tomb Raider. I'm about to ending the game,huh!" She winked one eye while B. not looking to us. "So... Buffy, I'm happy not having to heal you today. Bye girls, Lara's waiting for me!"

She gave a small kiss on the cheek of B. and one to me, she said that in Argentina the people were very loving and when they go, they greeted each other with kisses on the cheek. It was strange because the first time she did it was with Buffy, and I almost hit her while Buffy was completely blushed. She explained to us that there used to say 'welcome', and even men's did it, it was strange but she got used to us. Every time we did it greeted with a little kiss on the cheek. I could see Alex grinning while Buffy don't watching us. I could see her lips moved but without saying a word: '**Do it, bitch do it**!'. That made me laugh and shake my head like 'no way'.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Lee."

"It seems that she's happy." She said looking into my eyes, her eyes sparkled, she's so beautiful. Both took our sandwiches and a few bottles of soda and went to the terrace that was there. There were some chairs and tables, where you could enjoy a beautiful view of the lawn shining in the moonlight, the trees in the distance forming a dark shadow and just heard the sound of crickets at night. It was perfect. Both sat on chairs and ate our snack while we talked and laughed.

"It must be because Cordy spoke to Alex today. I think she said 'hello Dr.' and she was completely idiot for ten minutes." Both laughed and she sat still closer to me, god this makes me so fucking nervous. "Lee's in love with Queen C... Don't ask me why or how, but it's. But don't tell anyone, Lee would kill me. I can be a slayer, but she has strong arms."

"Cordy doesn't know it, or at least don't realize. Obviously, she knows that Alex likes her, but she don't know about Alex was in love with her. I think Cordy wouldn't know how to take it..."

"Don't say anything B. Lee confessed to me and I respect that, please don't say anything to Cordy, B."

"Relax Faith, I will not. Slayer's honor. Anyway, I knew it. Alex seems like see Angelina Jolie everytime she see, talk or walk with Cordy. Or every time Cordy ask her something, Alex sighs and stands watching her, and sometimes she tells me that Cordy's beautiful and has beautiful eyes. She never said something... lust. She always refers to her with tenderness and love... It's very cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, I mean... Alex appears to be very in love, she listens and tries to make your life a little easier, Cordelia doesn't know this, and doesn't care. I hope that doesn't end badly, I'd hate to see Alex hurt. You and I know that Cordy's the Queen of Heterosexuality."

"Damn, I can't imagine seeing Lee hurt and crying, sometimes I see her sad thinking about it, and I want to go with Queen C and give a good hit in her cutie smoothy face. Lee has become a sister to me." I said it and watched Buffy's eyes, they shine like two beautiful diamonds on the moonlight. This scares me.

"You're very sweet Faith, didn't know that." She looked surprised, even I knew I could be like that.

"There're things you don't know me, blonde." I tried to say as she approached me and kept seeing my eyes, that's making me very nervous.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, like that ..."

She was just two centimeters from me, Oh fuck, I will kiss her. I kissed her? Don't kiss her? I dunno... I will not resist too much. I'll end up kissing Buffy.

***.*.*.*.***

**Alex POV.**

Since I arrived here, all received me very nice, everyone was kind and funny and was a very special group. I only had a small problem with Anya two weeks after I arrived, she thought I wanted to flirt with Xander, but then everything was fine. I must confess I was a lesbian... Almost everyone took that very well, Giles and Anya was surprised then began to treat me well and try to approach me. I think Buffy was jealous of me, because I started to be a good friend with Faith, we were very good friends and Buffy thought I wanted something more with Faith. Iugh. She's like my sister and that sounds disgusting.  
Dawn. Buffy's sister, she's great, it's a good girl and its always looking for me to play the playstation, shopping, or just a chat. I call her 'Deedee' . Faith calls her "D." Oh, I've to tell you something, a funny thing happened to me the other day. I came from the work and greeted Buffy on the cheek, and Faith almost hit me. It took me a while to explain that in Argentina was normal greeting with a kiss on the cheek and even the men do it, and in my family it's common. I forgot that's weird here. They understood and agreed to greet me that way. But only they do that, Dawn and Tara too.

Willow and Tara are very nice and they're a couple very cute, whenever I see them, I do hearts with my hands and I singing love songs, trying to bother them but they just laugh. (That's what I want, they laugh. Never want to disturb them in a bad way) They both are so beauty together. As Faith and Buffy, but neither wants to take the first step, it's obvious that they want to be together. But I think the fear's more stronger, however, I understand them.

Anyway, it's been three months since I come here and I've only laid eyes on one person. Yes, and that's Cordelia. Miss Cordelia Chase has captured my attention from the first day I look her. She's so beautiful, delicate, fine... She may be somewhat ironic, stubborn and annoying but I don't know. I'm completely in love with her for almost a month, and every time I see her I feel... I don't know. She barely talks to me and I think she knows that I like her, but never spend more than five minutes alone with her. Everytime I see her, its when I see her in the hall or kitchen, or when I go to my room. Thanks to the Goddess (Tara said it's not God, it's goddess. I don't care.), my room's two doors down from hers. I'm lucky girl!

I'm always trying to help her with some things. But she never gives too much attention.  
That makes me feel sad, I'm not a loser, i'm not ugly but... She's Cordelia Chase, a star girl, sexy, fashion-goddess and I'm... A simple doctor, I'm not a rich girl and I don't have millions of dollars, I'm not a man, I don't have chance with her.

Now.

I was talking to Faith until Buffy came into the kitchen, I decided to leave quickly because I felt the sexual tension. I can feel it for miles... I took my sandwich and my Coke and walked to my room, it was on the second floor. I saw Kennedy was chatting animatedly with Dawnie about a movie, I passed them and waved the hair of Dawnie, making them laugh. I was about to enter my room when Cordelia comes out of hers and coming to me. God god god god, she's talking to me? She wears a tank shirt and shorts pants.

_~Things haven't been the same since you came into my life You found a way to touch my soul~_

"Hey, you hear me?" Asked to me when she carried about five books, that were a little heavy. I can't hear, I'm totally paralyzed...

"Wh-what?"

"I asked you if you're listening to me..." she said and rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Course ... tell me ... what happens?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with some things that I can't understand about this type of demon, and Giles need this report tomorrow. Can you help me?"

"W-Well, I'm Doctor and I don't know about demons, but ..."

"Yeah, forget it. I'll go ask for help from Faith." She trying to leave but before that I took her arm, stopping her and she raised an eyebrow, looked confused with what I do.

"No, Faith is... no matter, I will help you. Do you want to enter into my room?"

"Yes, I guess. Until you haven't a mess of disorder or something." She frowned in disgust.

"Yeah... it's okay, come with me."

Both entered my room and thank god it was ordered. I had a big bed, a plasma television and a new playstation we buy with Faith. Giles almost killed us when he heard of our small purchase, but it was with our money... So, nobody could say anything. There was a desk with my laptop and some papers, my big closet with my clothes and other things. (There was also a big mirror that I love. It's very big!) Cordy sat on the bed and left the pile of books beside her, I left my sandwich and drink at the small table, and then I sat down beside her.

"What do you need to know?"

"Well, why the demon has this kind of..."

We were nearly two hours looking into the demon, apparently was a new species who had never seen, because we find his name in one of the oldest books. It was a ... a demon with a strange name, and very ugly. Anyway, what matters is that she's with me talking to me, laughing with me and in my bed. MY BED! If I could do the little dance of happiness now, I would.

"You're so funny, I never noticed that." She says looking at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"It's because we never speak." I blushed as she drank some coffee, she had offered to bring coffee and some sandwiches, because I hadn't been eating my sandwich and my coke wasn't cold.

"Yes... Sometimes I'm a little... something special. I know, I'm not very nice but it's part of me, I'm Cordelia Chase." She caressed her hair and looked at me smugly. Feeling like a queen. She's a queen. "I know I'm a snob, but sometimes I'm a bit normal, a little bit."

"I know, I mean, you seem to be a sweet girl inside. Well, you're a stubborn girl, ironic, sarcastic, snobbish, angry, can be disgusting and rude, but, inside seem to be a sweet, nice, sensitive and very friendly. Who needs cuddles, sappy things, and she need be loved for who she is. It's normal. No one's perfect. If we were all perfect, the world would be so fucking boring, isn't it? You're perfect to me... I mean, for many people. "

She frowned and looked at me confused.

"I said something wrong? I'm sorry... Just..."

"No. .. just... You're the first person who can define me almost right."

"It's what I saw since I arrived." I looked a little nervous and drank some more coffee. "There's much more to see with the eyes. I can see with.. you know. Doesn't matter."

"Yeah. Right thanks for helping me, it's very important and Giles need this. Thank you." She smiled and got out of bed, taking all the books and then leave my room. God, she left my room. And I dont't said anything. How stupid are you, Alexandra? you haven't said anything!

I quickly got out of bed and ran to the door, I looked down the corridor and there's she was, about to enter her room.

"Cordy, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner, tomorrow, with me?... I mean... I was thinking and maybe you want to go out, and there's a very nice place near here, something away but ..."

"And that... why?" She looked confused and she puts that face. Yes, you know, she only makes that face when she make fun of someone.

"Yes ... because ... Just...forget it. God, forget it." I turned around and walked to my room but before she came said something.

"...Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"You said if I wanted to go out to dinner, I said yes."

"Oh..."

"It's just dinner, right? I mean, that's not means something more. That may help us to become good friends, huh?" She seemed nervous. And I think my damn legs are shaking.

"Yes, of course. Good friends. So ... see you tomorrow and... see you tomorrow." They both laughed nervously. "Good night, Cordy."

"Good night Alex."

I sighed and stood there for a moment. The little cat on my chest became a tiger and roared victorious. Yeah! Rawr!  
...Until someone bumped into me accidentally, almost I go out flying, I don't know who's and I don't care. Must be some Slayer, because she hit me with the force of a train. I don't care, I'm in my own bubble of impossible love.

It's Buffy.

"Hey, Buffy what happens? Are you okay?" I asked curious, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Just ... nothing. Are you ok? You look happy."

"What? ... Ah, umm. I was just helping to Cordy with an investigation." I smiled happily as she looked at me very surprised. "And cordy accept dinner with me, tomorrow. Isn't cool?"

"Really? You? Searching? Really? Dinner, with Cordelia? You know, Cordelia Chase?"

"Yes." I made a face frowning. "What?"

"Nothing, Just...strange... You're a doctor, no a demon searcher." She laughed and I hit her shoulder.

"That's called envy, my beautiful Buffy. I'll go to sleep, you should do the same you know? You look tired..."

"Yes, Sr!" She pretended to salute like a soldier, that made me laugh. She kissed my cheek and walked until she turned a corner, heading to her room. I sighed and went to my room, cleaned the coffee cups and dishes with small crumbs on the table, then I lay on my bed. I looked at the roof with a big smile, tomorrow will be a great day. I know, I shouldn't get illusions because it's just a dinner, like friends but ... What's the difference? It's awesome, she agreed to go with me, and thought I never would. It's something. I'm fucking happy. After a fleeting thought crossed my mind:

"Wait a minute... What's happened between Faith and Buffy? She looked...worried."

***.*.*.*.*.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Cordy POV**

That was strange. I mean, hello I'm a beautiful girl about 21 years. Why I find it strange that someone invite me to dinner? What's strange's that it was the new doctor. Alexandra...Alexandra... I can't remember her last name, but it was strange. Spanish or something like that. Alexandra Whateverhername.

She always helps me whenever I ask her help, I think she believes that I not remember, but I do. She's nice with everyone, she's the new girl, the good girl. Anyway, she's just helping me find information about an ancient demon and we did it, although she doesn't knows anything of demons, she's just a doctor. We spent almost two hours looking and looking until we find the information, and I returned to my room, until she almost ran after me and asked if I could go out to dinner, tomorrow. With her.  
I didn't feel bad, I mean, in effect it seems friendly. It would be nice to get along with her, because she could help me with my research everytime Giles asked me those things. I could have gone with Tara and Willow, but they would be safe in her room making some lesbian sex and didn't want to interrupt. Iugh.

I took a quick shower and lay in my bed, in my big big big bed. It's very soft and fluffy. Just as I needed. Today was a good day, I hope tomorrow will be another good day too. Until a thought crossed my mind...

Maybe I should get some company, this bed's too big for me.  
Lately I've been thinking that since I returned from Los Angeles, I haven't had a romantic interest for a long time. I mean, I liked Angel. He was big, tall, dark, vampire... Everything was complicated because he had the curse, he couldn't be happy. (Hello, He couldn't have sex with me!) That was complicated everything. A lot... and there I understood Buffy for the first time. Then I had visions of a great evil in Sunnydale and had to return there. I must admit, I've dated a few boys, but none has captured my attention. Many were idiots who sought sex, and for a moment didn't bother me. Then I noticed that many were looking for money and others because I'm beautiful and theyre typical tall, and big and muscular guys. I admit, I like the big boys, muscular and pretty boys. (Like Mark Wahlberg) And if they have money, it's soooo cool. I'm not so snobbish as I was before, but I never stop being a pain in the butt. Whatever, I want a good date. Maybe I should find a man...Maybe it's time for a serious relationship.

But now... Now it's bedtime.

***.*.*.*.***

**Two hours before...**

**Buffy POV.**

_~ You gave me back the paradise That I thought I lost for good ~_

"Well, like that ..."

I'll kiss Faith, and I 'm completely determined to do that. To hell with the consequences, anyway... If it becomes bad, I will kill Willow and Tara, I will kill her children and my children will return to kill their children again.

I approached her gently until we're face to face, milimeters from her mouth. I licked my lips slowly and see that her eyes follow my tongue as she's possessed by that. She bit her own lips and it's strange, but I think she want this kiss. Why she's not make the first move, huh? I always do it, anyway, to hell that, I will. I'm still so terrified if she's reacting badly, but I think she wants this. I feel like my Slayer sense are going to explode, my heart's pumping like a drum.

It's too late, I gathered my lips against hers and kissed her. I kissed Faith. Her lips are so soft, so delicate, and feel as good as they look. Love that... She moans softly when I put my tongue in her mouth and she started stroking my hips with her hands and finally, our tongues are dancing softly, like a erotic dance between our tongues intertwined. It was a passionate and desired kiss, but it was still sweet, cute and loving. I spent my arms around her shoulders until it became a hug and our bodies are together, I let a few little moans when we are kissed, trying to breathe air but her mouth could eat mine lips. I think it was some minutes and we were still kissing. I'm scared, I'm happy, I'm nervous and excited. We broke the kiss and we looked at, I'm so happy that I can only have a smile and managed to gently caress her cheek and her chin. God, I , completely love this girl. I looked into her eyes and... She looks confused, but I can see a bit of excitement in their eyes, as bright as the stars that were on us. I gave her a little kiss again and before she spoke, I took the word:

"I know you're wondering what happens..."

"B..."

"I know you're surprised, like me. But I wanted this kiss for a long time, and I know that may not pffh .." She shut my mouth, she kissed me again and I think the impulse was strong because we fall. I was under her and she was on me, she's kissing me passionately and stroking my back.

"B, I wanted this kiss, as I also want more." She smiled softly and I took a lock of her, who fell on me and stayed in my face. "Come, we must stand up and have a good talk."

"Yes, talk, yeah." I nodded quickly and she helped me up from the ground, we both sat on a small couch and we looked in our eyes, until she took my hand and our fingers are intertwined.

"So... B. What means that kiss?"

"Faith, a long time ago im thinking of you. Since you came to Sunnydale to help with The First ... Then I realized how important you're to me, how much you were risking to help me, to put risk your life for me and for all of us. I don't stop thinking about you since we came to Cleveland and you agreed to come with me to train the girls. I know it's crazy, and it's because when we were 16 years, we had done so many things wrong but now we can fix all that. "

"B..."

"I really like you, Faith. I know I've been an idiot when you got the first time in Sunnydale, but I know I can do well. I like you and I want to be with you, Faith."

"B. I want..."

"I was so blinded by my crush on Angel, I never really realized that I was attracted to you. I thought I was jealous for my family, my friends and my boyfriend, but I was so jealous of you, because I wanted you be mine. I couldn't believe you were so... So beautiful, sexy, you were brave and fearless and nothing scared you, you were not afraid of anything and you hadn't fear of responsibilities, you didn't have to worry about anything. I thought I hated you and it wasn't, I was in love with you. For a year I'm crazy for you, trying to spend time with you, I enjoy the patrols, the sparring with you, I love being I'm around you. I love you Faith. I'm sorry if it took so long to tell you, Fai, but I was so afraid. I'm so scared now." I let out a giggle and I think a tear accompany this gesture, wiped my face with my hand and looked at Faith. She seemed scared, her eyes looked like they're going to pop out, I think she's scared.

"Buffy ..." She said 'Buffy'? She just says my name when she's serious.

"Tell me."

"I don't know how... I don't know what to say." She hesitated and looked to other side, God. If I had any hope that might get everything right, I just lose it. I looked at our hands were still clasped and she released her.

"That's all you say? B? Buffy?" I am totally exasperated. "I'm here confessing all, and all you can say is 'B... I just... B, I don't know what to say'."

"But I can't ..."

_~ You helped me find the reasons why It took me by surprise that you understood ~_

"You know what, Faith? Forget it."

"Buffy, you don't understand..."

"Understand what, Faith?"

"I never had a normal relationship, I'm not accustomed to do that, I'm not used to love someone, I never told anyone 'I love you'. It's a biiiiiiiiig word, I will not use yet I don't like to tie myself to anyone, and I don't want it now. I'm not ready. If you can take it as... you know ... "

"What? Get some, get gone?"

"No, yes, I mean..." She wouldn't look me. I think she couldn't. I don't know whether to stay here or go, don't know if kiss her and tell her 'everything would be okay, I'm going to teach you to be in a serious relationship'.

"I thought it would be different. Just forget it all, Faith."

I got up off the couch and watched a few seconds to give her time to change your mind, but she didn't. She just looked away and had their hands folded and a strange expression. She seemed upset and sad. Anyway, I have nothing to do here. I left the terrace and walk quickly to my room, hoping not to cross paths with anyone. Well, too late because I just up the stairs quickly and bumped into someone. Before the girl fell, I grabbed her arm and saved her from a painful fall.

"Hey Alex, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't see where it came from..."

"Alex, are you okay? Talk to me." She had a face like a girl in love, her eyes were bright and had a big smile on her face. It caused me tenderly, her small fangs protruding from her thin lips and her cheeks were pink. "Alex!"

"Hey, Buffy what happens? Are you okay?" She asked concerned, it's gave me laughter. I was caring for her, and she awoke from her bubble and cared about me.

"Just ... nothing. You're ok? You look happy." I was curious, wanted to know if at least someone here had a happy ending this stupid night.

"What? ... Ah, umm. I was just helping to Cordy with an investigation...and cordy accept dinner with me tomorrow."

"Really? You? Searching? Really? Dinner, with cordelia? Cordelia Chase?" I asked very surprised, she just grinned. It's amazing, Cordelia accepted her invitation to dinner. This is strange, then I'll talk to Cordy about this ... I wouldn't want someone else take a bad delusion this night. Yes, I was thinking in Faith.

"Yes." She looked at me furrowing his brow. "What?"

"Nothing, is strange... You're a doctor, no a demon searcher" I laughed as she beat me gently on my shoulder, she would never be aggressive or play a fight with anyone, she's very soft and tender. She just play with Faith sometimes and I scolding her because I have to remind her that Alex isn't a Slayer and has no the same strength.

"That's called envy, my beauty Buffy. I'll go to sleep, you should do the same you know? You look tired..."

"Yes, Sr!" I pretended like a the military salute, you know, with the greeting of my hand on my head. Blablabla. I kissed her cheek and then I walked to my room which was just a few rooms further.

All I wanted was to get to my room and sleep. Sleep for a long time and forget the ridiculous confession that I had with Faith. What the hell I've done? I love her. Oh damn, I do it. I love her but she's not ready yet. What I want to do? Wait for her? Help her? Forget her? I don't know, but definitely I'm not going to be her little lap dog when she could have wanted. I wouldn't be that.

***.*.*.*.***

**Faith POV.**

_~ You knew all along What I never wanted to say ~_

B.'s gone, and I couldn't say a word. And all that I say was very stupid. I want to have her near me, I don't want to lose Buffy, I don't want to lose their friendship. I want her even closer, I want to be special for her. Fuck, I tried to draw your attention since I came to the cursed town of Sunnydale and she didn't notice, was too busy to notice. I don't want to hurt Buffy. Buffy's the most important to me. I thought I could afford this, that the day I confessed my feelings to Buffy could and would be happy if she would accept me. But I'm not ready for this, I can't have a relationship now.

I don't know how, don't know how to be sweet or cute. Just... I don't fucking now, just ... I'm bitch addicted to Jack Daniels, parties and sex and nothing else, the kind of girl that will take what she want and goodbye. I never go back to sleep with the same person twice, never bring anyone to my home or my work. I can't love anyone, because I don't know what's the fucking love, I don't know how to care for someone and don't know how to love someone. I hated myself for all the horrible things I've done, as you might love someone else? huh? I don't know how to do this, because I don't want to hurt Buffy, but it's late. She's gone.

I left the terrace and went to my room, I want to sleep a long time, maybe a day or two, a week. I don't know what awaits me tomorrow, I only know that:  
**One:** I will avoid seeing Buffy as much as possible.  
**Two:** Alex's going to kill me when she know what happened with B...

_~ You Knew All Along What I never wanted to say Until I Learned to love myself I was never ever lovin 'anybody else ~_

(Madonna - Secret.)

**_Ps: I must admit, my favorite character's Alex too. It's like my little monstrous creation (? And I must say that Odette Yustman is perfect.  
Ps2: I've one more chapter, if you want to read ... Just say it and it's yours. Otherwise, I'll stop._**


	4. Chapter 4 Atomic

**CHAPTER FOUR : ATOMIC**

_(Atomic - Blondie.)_

**Buffy POV.**

_~Tonight, make me magnificent, Oh tonight...~_

I woke up and it was nine o'clock, the birds sang and they made a horrible noise. It's something I really enjoy, hearing the birds sing in the morning and wake up. But today, today's a day that would sleep all day. I don't want to go outside, I don't see anyone and especially I don't want to see Faith. My eyes hurt because I spent almost the whole damn night crying for her, for us and the stupid thing I did last night. My head hurts like a train had passed me over and my body's completely stiff and sore, for the position where I slept.  
I took a shower and went quickly to my room, trying to not cross paths with Faith. Don't know how would react if I see her, definitely don't want to see her. I went downstairs quickly and saw how some of the potentials began to do her exercises, others wake up and other breakfasted quickly. I talked a few minutes with Giles and told me that Dawn had gone with Tara and Willow to LA to find information on important research. Books, potions, magical thingies.  
Why I didn't know Dawn was gone? Oh yes, Giles said that I told Willow that Dawn could go with them. Now that I remember, I think Willow asked me but I was so excited to talk to Faith that I forgot everything. Me bad.

I went into the kitchen and saw a brunette, I was about to turn around and go until I saw that Alex, she was taking some coffee and eating a sandwich. I approached her and she looked at me with a little smile, gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat beside her for breakfast.

"Hey Buffy, good morning."

"Good morning Alex."

"How are you, my adorable petite blonde?"

"Umh, Good... I guess ... And you?"

"Nice, today's a good day." She grinned and continued drinking coffee.

"It must be something that I know, huh." Gently tap your shoulder and then I saw Andrew deposited my breakfast on the table. "Thank you Andy."

"Enjoy it. I'm going to take breakfast to Kennedy, she feels no-great to get out today."

The blonde-nerd-boy took a tray and walked into the bedroom until I lost sight of.

"What happens Buffy?"

"Why you ask me that?" I looked confused, she looked at me with her cute smile and... I don't know.

"Because something happens, don't ask me why, but I feel it. I know everything. I'm like Yoda."

"Who the hell is Yoda?"

"The smallest dwarf of the seven dwarves from Snow White."

_*Why I feel she wants to laugh a lot? She didn't realize that the smallest dwarfy was the one who spent his time being angry.*_

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can trust in me."

"I can?"

"I know, I'm best friends with Faith, but I'm also your friend Buffy. I wanna be your friend too. And I don't mind if Faith's my best friend, if she did something wrong, I'll kill her."

Alex looked at me seriously and I could see the determination in her expression, she told the truth. She's always fun and nice, we get along well since she arrived, though I've been a little jealous.

"Maybe I can try, but not here. Here are many people." And it's Faith, which may wake up and get off at any time.

"Ok, well, how do you feel about if we go to run, I mean, I do my exercises every morning and was about to go. Want to come? So we can talk quietly and nobody will disturb us."

"Yeah, sounds great." I nodded as we finished our breakfast and headed to the gym to change into my clothes on the other more comfortable, there I had my own locker with exercise clothes when needed for training. I know Alex is not my best friend, but I needed to talk to someone. I needed to tell her how I felt, and Willow and Willow isn't here, Xander and Anya... They must be having nasty sex. Giles Cordy was with Giles, so ... I'll try with Alex.

After running about five minutes, we stopped near a small forest to stretch our arms, legs, all our muscles. Were too far from the Academy and I think it was time to do what we had come to do.

"Tell me Buff, I'm listening carefully." Said the brunette while flexing her arm and tried to stretch the left side of her body, her side and leg.

"Doesn't she hasn't told you anything?" I asked confused, I was hoping she knew what she came to speak.

"I haven't even talked to Faith, and I think it's better to know listen to you firsn, let me know your version. Give it to me, yeah."

"I guess you know I like Faith ..."

"I think everybody knows that, Duffy Duck." She smiled gently and then both began to walk down the little path that was in the woods

"I guess when you left ... Yesterday we started talking, and well, I ended up telling her everything. So..."

I started talking to her and tell her everything that had happened to Faith, I kept any details, she listened intently and we walked quickly through the grass green. I talked and talked and I could see as she nodded her head and listened carefully, she muttered a few: "Yeah.", "I understand" and "What?"

When I told her that Faith 'rejected me' she was surprised and looked at me for a few seconds and said "huh?.. She did what? She's crazy?". Alex couldn't believe that Faith had refused to have anything serious with me. (Even I can not believe it). Now, as I hear the birds singing and the sun filters through the leaves and light green, and I see Alex. Her eyes shine like two beautiful light honey colored beads. I can feel some peace in me. Talking to her makes me feel free, a little quieter. When we reached a small lake, I couldn't help and I began to cry. The tears fell and I saw my look of sadness in the reflection of water. She came quicly and hugged me tightly, saying 'everything would be fine' and 'If you need to cry, do it.', that I did it. It was quite reassuring , I needed a hug like that.

It was cozy and warm, and very sincere. Alex was a very loving girl, Cordelia is very lucky to be loved by this girl. I think if I didn't love Faith, I put my eyes on Alex. Just kidding, I just see her as a good friend, but you know ... She's cute, nice, smart, doctor, cute, tender, sincere, friendly, funny, hardworking, good company, serious and is one of those girls who's very loving, but you don't want to see her angry. I hope that Cordelia can enjoy it and not be so stupid like Faith, and can fall in love with Alex, because otherwise I will kill her.

"Thanks Alex, you're a good friend."

"Don't tell me 'thanks', because it's my duty to help people."

"Oh, like a superhero?" I joked when I wiped my tears and we walked slowly through the fields.

"Yes, I feel like ... Batgirl." She posed like a superhero, with hands on hips and head held high, proud of herself.

"Well, I've your name for you. Batgirl."

"Oh yeah? Then you ... or you're Wonder Woman."

"I'm fine with that." I smile and then looked into her eyes. "Race to the Academy? Obviously we both know that I can win but... today I will be merciful with you, You've helped a lot today."

"Don't think you will win, Wonder Slayer."

She quickly started running leaving me behind, looked like a gazelle fleeing a ferocious lion in the jungle, she distanced herself from my almost 100 meters in just seconds.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Faith POV.**

_~ tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan. Atomic ~_

The rays of the sun were to wake up early ... Early? It's 10.30 AM... Anyway, I've wanted to sleep for a month, maybe more. Last night was a very difficult night ... It should have been the happiest night of my life, you know? But no, it wasn't. B confessed her feelings for me and I could only stutter and stammer and throw it all to hell. To hell everything...

Now I lie watching the clock's counting minute by minute, trying to use every minute to not get out of this fucking bed and don't want to cross paths with B. I don't want to see er, I will not cross my path with her. Perhaps miraculously she doesn't want me and evade me, that would be fucking awesome. To this should wakey before her, but it was too late, B must be awake about an hour ago before.  
I rose from my bed and took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs to the damn kitchen.

"Hey Andy, how are you?"

"It's fine, Dark, and you?"

"Five by five." Whispered sitting in my chair at the breakfast bar in front of him. "Where's everybody?"

"Dawn go with Tara and Willow to Los Angeles, should find some things, you know wicca things... Cordy's with Giles, looking for information and and telling him about some of her visions. The potentials are in one of her classes. Xander's with Anya, but I don't know where they are."

"Cool ... And .. And where's B.?"

"She was training the Potentials, then went with Alex to run through the park and they haven't returned."

At that time Alex came into the kitchen, her hair's wet, clean clothes and smell like strawberries shampoo, apparently had taken a bath.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lee, what's shakin '?" Alex came and gave me a little kiss on the cheek, went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Andrew began to make more pancakes.

"Shakin? Shake shake shake." She sang and did a little dance, shaking her hips and walked toward the table. She's a fucking crazy bitch.

"Everything's fine." She uncovered if water bottle and drank it quickly, then take one of the pancakes that Andrew had done and put some honey on them.

"And...What do you did this morning?"

"I went running in the park, its very good, you know? Helps you breathe better and its very healthy."

"I know, I pursue all the damn vampires almost days, running like a panther and And it not makes me healthier."

"Well, I'm not a Slayer, but should exercise." She bit her pancake and then gave me a funny look. "And keep my beautiful, lush and delicious body."

"Yeah, right."

I drank my coffee and spent some minutes in silence, just as Andrew was heard washing dishes and then left the kitchen. I was grateful that Alex has told me anything about my discussion with Buffy. Maybe Buffy didn't tell her anything.

"You're an idiot slut, you know not?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Faith." She looked into my eyes and drank some juice. "I'm a dreamer and a bit silly, but I'm your best friend and I know when you hide something."

"And why you think I hide something, huh?"

I smiled sarcastically and turned one of my cigarettes, to smoke slowly.

"I know, and that's it. Talk, now, fast."

"Damn."

"Come on, tell me what happened. Tell me your fucking side of the story."

"Buffy talked to you about that? Damn ..." I smoked my cigarette and shook my head, I couldn't believe that Buffy tell it to my best friend.

"I'm waiting Lehane ... I still don't forgive you for not having told about that at your best cutie friend."

"Ok ok, I understood ... Yesterday when you left, Buffy and I were talking on the terrace on some things. Stupid things..."

"Mh-mhh." She nodded her head, while eagerly ate some chip cookies.

"Then we began to approach and, you know, we kissed. We kissed for a long time and let me tell you something, my friend, that was the best kiss I ever had in my fucking life. Understand? Was ... I don't know, very special. Her lips were perfectly soft and her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon, like a dream. "

"Yeah, I imagine that." She whispered as she smiled openly. And the background music of 'Take My Breath awaaay, tan tan taaan'... Okay, whatever. Come on."

"Nuts... Okay, after the kiss she began to say many things. A lot. Said she had been an idiot in the past, both were two idiots in the past. That she loved me and she's in love with me and always was."

"She said that? Aww that's so sweet."

She looked at me girl look so excited like I've a fucking love story, sigh and then went back to eating your cookies.

"Yes, hell, she did it... Then we went back to kissing for a while and she was very happy, you know?" I gave one more puff my cigarette and then shut it off in the ashtray. "She looked so fucking happy, you know, with her smile and her perfect teeth. She kept saying we could do things right, we could fix all the shit we had done."

"And I suppose you said frikin' YES, right?"

"No, I told the truth ... I'm not ready and that shit, don't know how to lead a normal relationship."

"Definitely ..."

"Wait."

"You are ..."

"I've not finished..."

"A stupid fucking bitch."

"Alex, you don't know how it's... You don't know how is to be like me. Damn, not even what I'll do tomorrow, I don't like 'wearing' a fucking relationship because I've never done. Never! You understand?. I don't know how to treat someone softly or gently. In my life, I've tried ... just fucking with people who only used me and made me horrible things and I them. I didn't know what's friendship was until you came, imagine... I don't know what's love, just know that Buffy's very special to me." I said as my throat began to close and fight anxiety felt in my chest.

"Faith ..." She tried to approach and I walked away, but she didn't leave me. Alex sat on the table, and I was in the chair. Both were face to face.

"I don't know anything about love. I only sleep with people, have sex. Use them... They get something from me, and I of them, its simple and clear, nothing more. There are no fucking problems in that, no broken hearts , no tears and no guilty feelings. Just tried to do something good for Buffy, I tried to save her from the hell that's my fucking life. Why I feel I've done something so bad, huh? "

I began to cry and suddenly felt like Alex's arms were placed around me, I just went even more to her and buried my head in her chest, crying like a stupid babygirl. It felt nice, Alex stroked my hair and whisper things in Spanish that I didn't understand.

"Faith, eres preciosa. Una hermosa persona. Tu eres una hermosa chica por dentro y por fuera, carino." She whispered in Spanish.

"What?" Whispered the small voice that I had while she stroked my hair, it felt so good. It felt good to be snuggled by someone.

"I said: You're a beautiful person, you're a very beautiful girl on the outside as well as you're inside, baby." She looked into my eyes. "You give it a try, you must give an opportunity to love and be loved. Faith you're a good person, you've had a hard destiny but look now, there you are. Fighting against evil things..."

"I was a horrible person."

"Yes, you've done unthinkable things but look at you, you have a second chance, you know how many people would want that? You know how many people would like someone to trust them again? Here you have me, Buffy, Giles, Tara, Cordelia...at all. If you make a mistake you get up and fix it, so you learn. That also happens in love, my beauty friend."

"But what if I hurt her, and if I don't know how do this?"

"Faithy, do you think Buffy's happy with this?"

"Umh... No..."

"So stop asking if it hurt and go to repair that, go and take a fucking chance, for you and for her. Be stupidly happy, Can you do that? for me? DAMN BITCH!"

She said that and made me laugh, I approached her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as she smiled. She's my best friend, she just saved something very big. Hell, if everything comes out well I'll give her a damn vacation in Miami.

"Maybe you do if..."

"You take my advice, I've always right." She sighed and then took a lot of cookies and bit them.

"So...Buffy didn't tell you anything?"

"No."

_***Alex's thoughts**: lie lie lie lie, and do it well. Buffy confided in you, you lie to your best friend and you'd better get it right, Alexandra!*_

"So... How the hell did you know I was hiding something, huh?"

"Because I can see everything in your eyes, and also because when you lie your nose wiggles nervously and frowning too. Then try to hide drinking some coffee, trying to hide these gestures and then you turn a cigarette and smoke it watching everything but not my eyes. "

_***Alex's thoughts**: That's not a lie, so I'm telling the truth, a little bit of truth. You're a genious, Alexandra. Woohoo!*_

"You seem to know me well..."

Hell, I fell into their trap. This girl is amazing! Alexandra should definitely be a psychologist or a seeing or something.

"I have a lot to learn, but in these three months I've watched carefully, Lehane. That's because I care, and because you're my bestiefriend. Three things."

She said that and pointed with her fingers as she spoke. "

"First, never abandon a friend, never leave it, NEVER. Second, a girl knows all the states of her best friend, when she's angry, sad, happy, in love. Third, never stop being a friend, for your girlfriend. Can cost you your life... and fourth ... "

"You said there were three."

"Three, four, is the same ... Fourth: Never lend him a friend your new clothes. The clothes may become dirty, broken or never back again.  
Fifth: Never have a phone in your hand when you're drunk and never follow the advice a drunk friend." Both laughed a long time and she went to the stove to prepare coffee.

"At least try it Faithy, you deserve to be happy. Everyone has the right to be happy."

"And you're happy? Can you be happy?"

"Umm, I don't know but I will try."

She smiled mischievously and I could see in her eyes, she wanted to say something.

"What happened, 'brunetto' bitch? Go on, let me know."

"Okay, last night I cross over on my way ... It was beautiful girl, with her dark hair and perfect curves and her big boobs and fully ..."

"It's me? Because I didn't see you..." Joke joke joke.

"Of course not."

"Queen C." I turned my eyes and prepared to hear her story.

"Yeah, sure, well then I went to my room when she left hers and asked me for help with some things research of demons."

"What? You? Researching?"

"Yes yes yes, I know. I'm just a doctor who knows nothing of demons, I know. But she asked me and I couldn't resist her beautiful face like saying 'please'."

"She said 'please'?" I asked completely surprised, that couldn't be true. Cordelia Chase?

"No, but seemed likely to do."

"So she didn't."

"She almost do it."

"Anyway Cinderella, you continue your love story."

"Well, I decided to help her. She brought coffee and spent nearly two hours searching for this demon, we could find thanks to my brilliant and sensual intellect, yes I'm very smart. Also said I was very funny, you believe it? She said that from me! Then she left and ran behind her and invited her to dinner. "

"What?" Almost spit coffee I was drinking, she did what?

"I invited her to dinner tonight."

_~Uh huh make me tonight tonight, make it right~_

"Does she rejects you, right? How come you're so smiley? Did you have an aneurysm? Must go to the doctor, but you're the doctor! How do I get a doctor to another doctor? I take you to the hospital?"

"Shh, be quiet. Listen ... she agreed to go to dinner with me!"

Fuck... I'm totally shocked, I can't believe this... Cordelia Chase just agreed to have lunch with Alex, a lesbian girl who dies of love for her, a beautiful lesbian girl which's my best friend. I'm confused.

"Wait wait wait, chill out Lee ... She ... She said yes?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Like ... **YES**?"

"Of course, yes, she said yes and we could be good friends. I mean, it's not a date. It's just a friendly dinner. But that's something, isn't it?"

I looked at her expression and I couldn't help smiling, Alex smiled as a teenager in love, her eyes sparkled and she talked excitedly and could not help expressing her happiness for her 'date with Cordy'.

"Wicked. It's fucking great."

"Thanks, I know, is a great achievement. So ... I think the way I dress and where to bring her dinner."

I frowned and then looked at me funny, oh no.

"Oh no, tell me not ..."

"Yes, oh yes."

"Oh noooo. Don't tell me. Go shopping?" I asked with a little moan, wouldn't go to the mall. Alex wasn't like Buffy, she looked at the stores that we both liked but didn't feel like leaving the house today.

"Umm, no, but it will help me to find something in my clothes and find a good restaurant. Then we will play games and eat burgers."

"Well it sounds right, it's something. It's a deal."

"You promise?"

"Slayer's honor." Cross a hand on my chest and touched my heart as a sign of boyscout promise and she laughed and threw me a small cushion that had close today would be a funny day.

***.*.*.*.***

"And... what are you doing tonight?" She asked, watching me with a strange look.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, well, the Doctor invited me to dinner tonight and I said yes ... I guess, I'll go to dinner."

"And ...?"

"And...What? Nothing, just go to dinner. End of story."

"But, you know that Alex's ..." She looked at me funny raising his eyebrows. I do not know which it relates.

"A Doctor?"

"Umh, no ..."

"Woman?"

"Yes, but not that."

"I don't know what are you fucking talking about, Buffy."

I'm losing the little patience that I've, I don't know what the hell this girl's concerned.

"Alex's a Lesbian, dork." She looked exasperated and drank some juice.

"So ...?" I can not find the reason that she's concerned, I see nothing wrong with that.

"You're not as smartass as you look, right? I mean, Alex's a cute girl."

"She is."

"It's very sweet, tender and loving."

"I suppose, I don't know her so much."

"And it's a lesbian."

"Well, you love Faith. Willow loves Tara, I guess it's not so bad to be gay these days." I said rolling my eyes and grimacing.

"Damn Cordelia, Alex likes you."

What? Excuse me?

"WHAT?"

_~Uh make me tonight ~ Oh oh make it magnificent, tonight~_

"What? Don't pretend you have not noticed ..."

"I did not know, I-I mean I knew all die for me, and I'm a beautiful woman and there's nobody who doesn't love me but... Damn, I don't want ... T-That doesn't mean she loves me, Buffy. "

My God, Alex loves me? She's in love? No, no. I accepted her invitation to dinner, that means I accepted part of flirting, oh god oh god.

"Come on, tell me you haven't seen her face when she sees you like an idiot. Or when she never hesitates to help you, or when you talk, she opens her mouth and it seems that's hypnotized for a moment ... definitely has feelings for you, and you shouldn't let it go."

She said that and She winked at me. Does that really happen? I mean, she seems so happy about that. And I can't believe it and I hope the look of horror on my face combine with what I feel at this time.

"But ... I accepted her invitation, that means ..."

"Come on, I accepted my condition means that "lesbo-friendly" for accepting her invitation to dinner, to say that I gave her dreams, gave place to think something she shouldn't think." I said nervously started to throw air with my hand, I think I've a aneurysm, I need air. "What should I do? I'll tell her I can't."

"Why are you so scared Cordy?"

"Are you really fucking kidding me? Don't want dinner with a lesbian with a crush on me!"

"Why?" Ask raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not lesbian Buffy, I'm Cordelia Chase. We've known for eight long years, you know me. Cordelia Chase will not ever with a woman. Think in... EVERYTHING."

"I thought you changed a little of what you were, I thought you weren't this vapid bitch that I knew before..."

"I did it Buf-freaky, but no means a biglesbo a moment's notice." I dropped my glass of juice in the sink and then I went to Buffy. "I'll tell her I can't go, I've to work or something. Not just for me Buffy, she's nice. If she feels something for me, I should clarify things once."

"Are you going to lie to her?"

"I guess." I left the kitchen and walked to my bedroom, but before I hear a little whisper from Buffy:

"This will not be any good ... It will not."

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Alexandra's room...**

Two very beautiful brunettes were in Alex's room.

"Well, it's perfect, yes, Alexandra Diaz, thank you very much."

The brunette was on the phone and then look for her friend who was sitting on the couch beside her, playing video games on your big TV. Faith put pause, then looked at her friend who was with a big smile on her cute face.

"So?"

"I called the restaurant, and everything's perfect, we expect tonight. Then maybe give some walk near the river and don't know, depends on where we take the night or where she wants to go."

"Wow, you've almost everything planned. And finished raping her all night?"

"Of course not, if she doesn't want ..." She began to pace back and forth and then looked at her friend with a frightened expression. "I don't know what to wear."

"Well, that's easy, let see your wardrobe."

Both rose from the couch and opened the large closet. They started out piece by piece, T-shirts, shirts, jeans, tight leather pants, dresses, shoes, boots, many things. Both laid them in bed and looked for a while all clothing removed and then look between them.

"Ok, let's motor. Here you can dress tonight for your Cinderella, you Prince Charming."

"Cinderella? Cinderella's blonde ... I think she looks more like Pocahontas. Como .. Cordyhontas."

"What?" Both laugh at the stupidity that Alex had said. "Ok sure, let's do this... you, you look more like Pocahontas, Cordy would be like ... the wicked witch in Snow White."

"Since when do you know much about fairy tales? Don't look like a Disney-girl, huh."

"There are things about me that nobody knows, smarty girl."

"Then give me your opinion on what to do." Exasperated said the brunette, watching her friend.

"Again? Oh god, like I said, I think you should go."

"Go? Are you mad? She will think I'm a lesbian like her."

"That's not for that Cordy, you hurt their feelings rejecting in that way." Said the blonde, didn't want her 'new friend' suffered rejection, like she was suffering with Faith.

"So? Do you care about their feelings? I care about mine." Cordy yelled nervous, then walk from one side to another. "She will think I've something and I must show her that's not like that."

"And what you gonna do?" Buffy asked, disappointed.

"I will not." She sat with her arms crossed. "I'll tell her I wouldn't, I'm sick or something, I don't know."

"Cordelia ... Your room's meters away from yours, and she saw you in the morning. It's too obvious you're not sick."

"Then I will say no, because I'm straight, the end. Problem solved."

"Cordelia!" Buffy scolded her and stood on the couch where she sat, snorted and looked gravely at her brunette friend. "I've really notice that you've grown a lot, you're a beautiful woman, intelligent but definitely still the same vapid bitch."

"Hey!"

Buffy shook her head and sat next to her friend, leaving her annoyance aside and watching her gently.

"If you do not want to give false hope, tell her. But tell her in a good way."

"And what's a good way?" Asked timidly.

"Go out to dinner with her and tell her how you feel about that."

"I feel nothing, it's she feels for me. I'm not a lesbian, she's a lesbian!"

Buffy snorted, begging the PTB to give more patience, because if she asked more force, would cause Cordy fly out of the kick in the ass to give her, without hesitation.

"So, go and tell her that. In a good way, of course. Said: '_Hey Alex, thanks for inviting me, everything was beautiful, very nice but I'm heterosexual and I'm not willing to experience that kind of thing, sorry_' ... Then at least you can keep her as a friend. "

"Well, now that you mention it doesn't sound so bad..." Whispered the girl with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, I guess it's not entirely wrong to accept the output, isn't it? Is free food and a good restaurant."

"See, you learn."

"Of course, I'm Cordelia, baby ... Now see, I look for something to wear tonight."

"And you want my help? Me?"

"Of course not, dumbass. Want you to see, just see."

"That's right, the bitch is back." Buffy whispered with a smile on her face.

***.*.*.*.***

_**Later ...**_

"Okay, How do I look?" Alex asked her slayerfriend for the tenth time on the hour, looking at Faith who was watching her with a face of 'If you ask again, I will kill you so badly.'

Alex looked beautiful, wearing a beautiful and delicate black dress. A cleavage's not very pronounced but elegant, shoes of the same color. Her hair was tied up, combed to the right side and fell on her right side, showing her delicate slim neck. Two small pearl earrings gleamed in her ear lobes. Faith was totally surprised.

"For the last time, you look hot, totally beautiful. Beautiful and hot, precious."

"Really?" Her eyes shone excited.

"Yes, bright as a pearl... brilliant."

"Really?"

"..." Expression of a serial killer in three ... two ... one, now.

"Thank you Faith. I really appreciate that you're doing for me, you're my best friend." She smiled sweetly and you could see a twinkle in her eyes, which made the annoyance he felt Faith by the indecision of her friend, was very far away, causing her great tenderness.

"No need to thank me, you're the best and my best and only friend."

Alex came over and hugged tightly Faith, yet very smooth. She was a loving embrace, she rested her head on Faith's shoulder without realizing that her friend had a look on her face, very strange. Faith was totally surprised. Surprised by the reaction for someone to start that kind of physical contact with her, surprised that Alex's embrace with affection and love, something that never had felt apart from Buffy and Tara. Surprised because she didn't want to throw it away and say, 'Back off, sappy girl.' No, she wanted that hug. And most of all, surprised that she dropped her head on the shoulder of her best friend, so feel the warmth of a true friendship. From someone who really valued it.

"You're my beastie friendy." Alex whispered, trying to play with the words 'best-beast'.

Both were separated from the hug and smiled.

"Enough, is too cheesy." She waved her hands and made a face of disgust mock. "Your first date the girl of your dreams ... God, I'm like a mother trying to help her virgin daughter." Murmured with a frown.

"There's a date, it's just a friendly dinner. And she's not the girl of my dreams, she's just..." She tried to contradict what Faith had said but couldn't find the words, after a few minutes decided to send her to hell. "Whatever. At least I agree with the mother thing, you're more old than me."

"Of course not, just get to my 22 years."

"Yeah, sure. Now I get a bit of fragrance and ... Done." She was sprayed and smiled in the mirror.

"You're beautiful, Cinderella."

"Pocahontas."

"Mulan."

"Whatever."

***.*.*.*.***

_**Meanwhile ...**_

Cordelia stood before the mirror applying her makeup, while a blonde was sitting painting their nails, listening to the things that the brunette said... Or maybe just pretending to hear, she continued with her nails.

"Then I said: '_Excuse me, but those are MY shoes, because I saw them first._' and she looked at me with that look of freshly caught fish and said '_Of course not_." So, I took the shoes and ... Buffy, are you listening to me? "

"Uh-hum." She was lost in her thoughts, Faith had rejected and left alone.

"Of course you're not doing."

"You're right, I'm not doing."

"What's more important than my eternal fight against anorexic bulimic girl for my beautiful shoes?" Asked the girl with her eyeliner on the hands and then sat down beside her. "It's Faith, right? What happened?"

"Last night I said all I felt to Faith." She murmured with a sad expression.

"Oh, and what happened?" Asked excitedly leaving her eyeliner. "Wait, wasn't good right? For your face's supposed that wasn't good."

"She refused and said that maybe we could have some 'no compromise', because she wasn't ready to be with someone seriously." Whispered the blonde.

"Oh, it's normal."

"What do you mean? Is normal being painfully rejected by the girl I love?"

"Yes ... and no ... I mean. Buffy, we know Faith. She's a girl of those girls who doesn't like anything serious, it's quite strange to think." She got up and took her eyelash curler. "It's understandable that the girl act that way, doesn't justify what Faith did that."

"So, what should I do?, Lady Iknoweverything."

"Give it time, stop being behind her like a puppy and takes control of the situation. Make her want you, make her want to be with you."

Buffy was silent thinking about what she said.

"You don't win anything being the 'poor and patetic Buffy', should be the 'I-give-a-damn-monkey-ass' ?Buffy. That Buffy who has fight and kill demons and hell goddess, be strong."

"Maybe you're right." Buffy muttered thinking about it.

"Queenie always right, dear. Now come and tell me how I look in this dress."

"You look great, you'll kill her."

Buffy looked surprised at her friend. She's wearing a low cut red dress, their shoes are of the same color and a small black purse, the dark brown hair was loose and straight. It had grown a lot since the last time I saw her in Los Angeles, her hair it's long.

"Oh come on, just for coquetry. Don't do to get your attention, imagine if there's some big boy and get a date with him." Cordelia winked at the blonde.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and helped her friend to finish makeup.

***.*.*.*.***

_**A moment later ...**_

Faith and Alex were in the kitchen of the Academy, eating some sandwiches. Alex was dressed and made up.

"Remember me, why we are eating these things, as I expect a great dinner at one of the best restaurants?" Alex asked while biting her big sandwich of ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce.

"Because it's assumed that these stupid restaurants provide food very... 'thin' as if you ate like a little fucking birdie. Eat a lot now, but you'll be hungry." Faith muttered as she munched the sandwich.

"You're right."

Then a woman came into the place, was Anya apparently was something curious about the dress of the doctor.

"Faith... Hey Alex, what happened? Where you going? Why are you dressed like that?" She looked at her with a frown, watching her as if she had the costume of a alien.

"What? It's wrong?" She stood up from her chair and looked at herself from top to bottom, didn't seem so bad. Was she so badly dressed? Does the makeup's bad?

"No, course not. Is that ... you look precious." Murmured the girl with a smile, seeing it up close. "You're very beauty."

"She's always beauty." Faith defended her friend and grinned.

"Yes, but always wearing jeans, shirt or doctor coat. Sooo lesbian, I never saw her so pretty. You're like a woman."

"I don't know to feel flattered or offended but ... Thank you Anya."

"Aw, she blushes. It's like a little brunette doll." Anya smiled.

At that time someone else came into the kitchen.

"Who's a doll?" Buffy asked with a smile and a curious look, then faded when she saw Faith there. "WOW! Alex, that's you? ... Oh, hi Faith."

"H-Hey B." The brunette stammered and looked nervously. There was silence. "Well, I think I'm going to...exercise a while in the gym. Luck with your romantic date, Pocahontas." Faith rose from her chair, gave a small hit in the shoulder of her friend and walked slowly out of the kitchen, going to the gym.

"It seems that things are a little uncomfortable." Said Anya.

"Oh Alex, you're ..." She looked surprised, her mouth it's open and her eyes to come out of their orbits. "B-beautiful."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I look good?"

"You're amazing, totally 'll make Cordelia goes blind, huh."

"Thank you Buffy." She gave her a little hug. "You think I look good? You think will like Cordy?"

The brunette looked in the mirror and straightened her dress, looking herself. Buffy watched Anya with a funny face.

"You gonna leave her speechless, completely."

"I hope that, it's not too but I did my best." She grimaced.

"You're kidding, right? You're great Alex!" The blonde came to the table and poured some juice in a glass. "

"You are trying to win Cordelia, right?" Anya asked, curious.

"Something like that." Alex whispered nervously. "I just invited her to dinner, it's just dinner."

"Okay, good luck with that. Cordy's a girl something... special."

"Yes, it's annoying, ironic, ungrateful, fickle, annoying and snobbish. Lucky you, Alex!" Said Anya with a big smile.

"You're so loving Anya, sometimes I don't know how to say thank you" Said the doctor, ironically.

"Oh really?" Asked, looking happy. "See? Finally someone can see who I really am and what I do. I always liked her, because she's lesbian and she don't want my Xander."

Then a brunette with a red dress came into the kitchen. She wore a red dress.

"Hey, are we going?" Cordelia asked disinterestedly.

_~Your hair is beautiful, Oh tonight...~_

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Hello!" Rolled her eyes impatiently and looked at Alex, who continued with her idiot face.

"You're beautiful." Said looking at her with shining eyes, like she's seeing a goddess, like watching her idol.

"I know, I know." The ex- cheearleader said moving her hands in exasperation. "Can we go?"

Alex looked at her surprised, not expecting a "you're very beautifull too, or pretty, or well dressed but ... Cordelia hadn't even paid attention.

"Y-yes we...we...go." Alex nodded and the two girls walked slowly into the parking lot of the school.

***.*.*.*.***

**Authors Note : I hope you liked this chapter, and will come fuffy romantic moments. I continue posting this fic with reviews or not, I will certainly write. I love it, because I love BTVS.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Poison Heart

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Cordelia/... Willow/Tara, Anya/Xander.  
Reviews: Please! I need it to write, this story's already finished. So if you want to read it, just have to review. Remember, I translate it as I can, because it's written in Spanish.  
Author's note: If you want to help me to translate, I appreciate it. I'm from Argentina and I write this story in Spanish, I try to translate it correctly as I can. If you see that something's wrong, please tell me. Accepts happy to hear you, writing this so that you will read it makes me happy.  
Please don't distribute anywhere without my permission. If you want my e-mail address is: Childhoodtrauma

Some time ago I wanted to write a fanfic, I've many ideas, and this is one of them. Obviously the story's based on Buffy and Faith, there will be a little bit of Tara/Willow. Cordy also have some romance, perhaps. I began to see Cordelia as one of the important character and really she's funny, but not as much as Faith. Alex's my favourite. I'm completely in love. Faith's ... *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it and this story doesn't boring you.  
The title will always be a song, often, have much to do with the chapter. And the fanfic's inspired while I listening Don't leave me Pink.

**This chapter's dedicated to: FallenAngel850, thanks babe! It really gave me the desire to continue writing some more chapters.**

**Chapter Five: Poison Heart.**

_Poison Heart The Ramones._

**In the car ...**

_~No one ever thought this one would survive helpless child, gonna walk a drum beat behind~_

"What the hell's that?" Cordelia asked, looking at the car radio, with a disgusted face.

"Poison Heart, The Ramones." She grinned happily. "It's my favorite band, and my favourite song. They're awesome... I like Blondie, AC/DC, The Strokes ... Lots of bands that are so cool."

"They suck, they're annoying noise and nothing cool or glam." Murmured looking out the window, with her arms crossed.

"Oh..."

"So... this is your car ..." She muttered looking at the car's upholstery, apparently was very clean and smelled pretty good.

"Yes, it's mine since I've nineteen."

"How did you go buy a car like this, at nineteen?" She frowned and squinted. "Are you one of those wealthy girls who leave their homes?"

"No... I'm one of those girls who leave home because it's a hell of place, no money and no place to live. Only with a car that belonged to my father."

"Oh." Watching the girl, who drove the car carefully.

After about five minutes made it to one of the most famous and expensive restaurants in the city, Alex had a big smile and Cordelia was amazed at the expensive place that had reserved the doctor.

How she could pay for this? Giles pays pretty good, but... wow. The waiter kindly served to them and took them to the reserved table, which was a bit away from other places. They sat while the waiter brought a bottle of wine we had ordered, they ordered and the waiter nodded and then happily go back. They looked and there was a moment of silence.

"Well ... Here we are."

"Yes..."

"You look beautiful tonight, absolutely beautiful." Alex smiled sweetly watching the delicate features of the face of Miss Chase.

"Thanks..."

Alex nodded and then looked at her glass, somewhat confused. There was a long silence... She didn't know how to face these hard moments, Cordelia seems not to want to be here.

**Alex's thoughts:** *_If she doesn't want to be here, why she came here? I didn't force her._*

_~Lock you in a dream, never let you go. Never let you laugh or smile, not you.~_

"Well... You're very pretty too." Cordelia admitted, had to say, Alex was very beautiful tonight. Strange, she never looked so delicate. Her hair fell softly on her right shoulder while the other shoulder was uncovered, exposing her beautiful neck. Her eyes sparkled and her makeup was delicate, fine.

Alex blushed slightly and then smiled, happy.

"Thank you ... So ... Tell me something about yourself."

Alex had that look sweet and... cheesy. She was cool and respectful to everyone, but sometimes joked and pretended to be 'bad' with Andrew, but really all adored her. Some mini-slayers were somewhat in love for her, or just when they saw Alexandra... they're impacted, the brunette was a beautiful woman.

She had to admit. She was tall, brunette, delicate, lovely... Had long delicate legs, had a tender and sexy brown eyes. Their faces and their expressions, or phrases, they made everybody laugh. Cordelia would never put much attention, seemed to be liked by everyone, except Cordy.

Alex was always attentive and loving, she never said 'No'. She never treated her badly or fighting with her. She's like ... like a slug, which's always drooling behind you ... Iugh.

"Well, I think you know who I am. I'm from Sunnydale, I've twenty-two years. After the prom I moved to Los Angeles a while, I worked with Angel and his team, then returned to Sunnydale to help fight against The First. We managed to beat him, but cost too much and traveled to LA. Now I work here, helping Giles, I'm like a kind of 'secretary-assistant'."

"Interesting..."

Cordelia nodded, while drinking some wine.

"Well, now tell me something about you, just know you're a doctor of an Academy for Powerpuff Girls."

"Okay ... Well, I'm a girl of twenty-three years, I graduated when I was twenty-one in Medicine, in Boston University, worked for a year and a half in one of the principals hospitals in Boston, until my boss told me that some people wanted me work for a special case, Watcher's Council people. I was offered a good place, a good job and good money, just had to know some special things and travel to Cleveland and win the job... And I won the job, here I am."

"And, how did you get those jobs so young?" Cordelia asked suspiciously.

"I did nothing wrong that you're imagining." She laughed. "I finished high school with good grades, despite the bad family situation I was living. I do everything more than I could have ever done and I managed to get into BU, where I did the same. I just do everything. Eat, sleep, breath,study. Sleep, studying, live, eat, study."

"Don't you go to parties at the fraternities? You didn't have any love affair? What weird planet are you from?" Asked completely surprised.

"Weird, had to put my effort into my studies." Murmured the girl.

At that time the waiter came back with what they ordered, Cordelia had ordered spaghetti while Alex had decided to try a little meat with salad.

"Well, I know you're a school girl, doctor. Now tell me more about your life."

***.*.*.*.***

**Gym.**

**Faith POV.**

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Twenty, thirty, forty hits to the punching bag.

I'm upset, very upset. Why do I feel so? An hour ago I just see Buffy since she confessed her feelings (last night). After my stupid and unsuccessful attempts to evade it, I found her in the kitchen when finished to help Lee with her date with Queenie.  
She came and saw me with that beautiful smile, but then the smile turned into a serious look and hurt, I can say that it ended up breaking my heart that I thought I didn't had. I don't want to hurt B, so I do this. I did that once, when I came to Sunnydale, not ever want to do it again.

I keep hitting the bag over and over again and I can see that Kennedy was talking animatedly with a japanese girl. Iugh, the stupid Satsu. Now, hit the bag more and more, taking in my mind the image of Asian girl and her stupid attitude.

"Stupid project of slayer." I groaned and pounded the poor bag hanging from the roof.

"Who's the proyect of slayer?" Asked someone behind me, making me jump out of a scare with a little squeak, wasn't a fucking squeak was ... as ... a battle-cry, you know. Like...Beware! Exactly.

"Buffy! You scared me, damn it."

"Boo!" She pretended to scare me with their hands and then looks at me seriously, oh oh, problem. "You're training?"

"No, I'm dancing lambada with Luciano Pavarotti." I mumbled watching the bag and giving some good hits, trying to evade Buffy.

"Listen, Faith, we must talk."

Okay, so far we've come. The peace-time it's over.

"Talk about what?"

"You know about what. 'That', we definitely talk."

Buffy walked slowly and positioned behind the bag, trying to get my attention. Hell, she doesn't need to do that to win my attention, has since she arrived in my life.

"Faith, you've been running away from me all the damn day and night." Buffy looked at her fingers entwined in the bag, I can only see her seriously. Yeah, that face of all say that I've when I take things seriously... And boy, this is serious. I took some bandages for the nearest closet and roll smoothly on my knuckles, trying to avoid hurting even more, not that I'm a crybaby but ... We don't want to hurt me senseless, you know.

"I told you all my feelings, and you run away, afraid."

"Buffy ..."

_~Well, I just want to walk right out of this world,_  
_'Cause everybody has a poison heart~_

She snorted and gave a little grunt as if to say 'Grrr I will kill you'. She's approaching me, threatening. Oh no, I will die. I know, know that look and that's not good.

"Okay, I'm tired of 'Buffy', 'but ...', 'how', 'I cant'... I'm tired, let's talk and fix this permanently."

"And do you want to fix, huh? I mean, last night we talked about everything Buffy. We can't have anything together."

I turned on my heel and walked to the showers, while it was felt behind me followed by a blond velociraptor wanted to break my bones. I feel she takes me by my shoulders and throws me against the wall. She don't throw me hard, because I had pierced the concrete and would be the other side.

"Damn, Faith." She approached me and cornered me against the wall.

"B... This is not good ..."

"Shut up."

"B-but-not- is not good because the m-mini-slayers ..."

At that moment I realized I should have heard the last warning of her, that last 'shut up'. Buffy moved closer to me.

She paused just a second away from my lips, and I can say she's very tempting lips. I remember this fucking moment, I know then I'm sorry but I want to keep that moment in my freaky mind forever. Her smell, her scent's doing all my senses like a building collapse when it's being...collapsed, it smells of vanilla and almonds. Now I begin to feel my blood pumping faster through my veins, my heart beats so that I've fear of heart attack, maybe two or three. I'm only two centimeters from B, only a small distance to touch her lips, because ... She rub her breasts against mine, and my candies, I must say that they will not take too long to respond to the excitement this is causing me. This feels like our first kiss, but it's not. It's strange but it feels like we're doing something wrong, yet feel like I'm enjoying it. I feel bad because I want Buffy, too, but I know she doesn't want the same. She wants something else, something I can't give at this time. I looked, her hazel eyes and lost myself in them. You never pay too much attention to such details, you know. She has beautiful eyes and has delicate and long eyelashes, making your eyes stand out even more. Her perfect nose, completely enviable. You know, every person who I know, always envied her nose, say it's upturned and has its ... I don't know, seeing it up close I start thinking that looks adorable. Her lips are thin and delicate, yet are delicious and thick. I would bite them. I've always seen girls (only some girls) and I found sexy but I think B. beats them all. Lee's cute, has a slim, tall, slender, delicate and not too much exuberance tits and ass but that makes her delicate. Although she have good boobs. Cordy has an enviable body completely, has too many boobies and a nice ass. Red's very pretty too, and although it's not lush either, she's delicate and angelic. T-Bear has a very nice body, but she refuses it. But no, I don't know anybody, ever, succeed in defeating Buffy Summers. Even me.

She moaned softly, apparently she's just as excited like I am. Couldn't resist and started to gently stroke her back, losing myself in the desire of their eyes. Couldn't resist and took the first step.

**To hell with this.**

**To hell Buffy.**

**To hell with me.**

**To hell everything and to hell Alex. **

**Enjoy it now and then I'll take my consequences, like I always do.**

I kissed Buffy Anne Summers. We begin a duel between mouth and mouth trying to beat us, who would be the best in this fight. Obviously I can't resist her lips, obviously she's the winner here and just check it, but I will not let her know. Doesn't have to know. I felt her hands on my stomach while traveling and I kissed her sexy neck when she moaned softly. We changed position, now she was cornered against the wall and I was the hungry lion. We went back to kissing only to retest our mouths, groaning, caresses and kisses in the gym lockers, which apparently wasn't inhabited by anyone ... I think so.

**BOOM!**

There was a blow to one of the lockers beyond. Someone should have come. Both parted quickly, fearing that someone will find them. Although we're the teachers of the Academy, didn't mean that we're fucking in the gym. (That said Giles, that's mean shit to me, but I respect him anyway. About twenty seconds later we saw Janie and Kristen, two baby-slayers who had completed training.

"Good night Miss Summers, Miss. Lehane." Murmured both with a friendly smile, left the gym after leaving us alone again. Even more fucking nervous.

_~There's danger on every corner but I'm okay~_

I'm ashamed. Yes, shame. I, Faith Lehane's embarrassed.

"I hear you, B." I mumbled.

She turned to approach me, but not with that sexy look. Now she had a sweet and loving look in her eyes.

"Faith, I know you think you're not good enough for me. I know you afraid of what happens next, because I know that you love me too."

B. took my hands and gently stroked my knuckles, which were red from hitting the bag. I don't imagine will have been the bag.

"I know you're scared and I know you don't know how to have a relationship, because you've never done but to let me try. Please."

She gently stroked my cheek and left me speechless, this girl's too cheesy ... and ... just say some beautiful words that make my heart beat a mile a minute. This is strange ... the heck with me?

"Faith, I feel a lot of things for you. I fell in love completely, and I know it's stupid because we hated us but I really want to be with you. You make my world go round and returned just to see you, feel little...thingies in my stomach when I'm with you. I feel that I can be happier than I'm when I see you wanna be with you and want to live that I feel you. I want to see you waking in the morning, I want to get the patrols together as we had always be. I wanna be your girlfriend and want to make love with you. I wanna be with you, Faith Lehane. I want you, to be part of my life. Damn! She began to drop some tears and stared at me with a sad smile. "I want live my life for the first time, live my life. I wanna be the girl who values ?you, love you and take care of you. I don't want to be 'the girl with the whip' to catch you and never let you go. I wanna be the girl who loves you and don't let go of my hand because I care for you.

She approached me and gave me a small kiss on a nose, oh God. I fell in love with this girl.

"Faith, Please let me come into your life. Please."

"Buffy ..."

I want to be with her, I learn to know what's love... But not now. I took her gently and kissed her again, gently with all the 'delicacy' I could have found myself.

"Tell me." She said looking at me sweetly.

_~I just want to walk right out of this world,_  
_'Cause everybody has a poison heart.~_

"You must go."

"Faith, didn't understand what ...?"

"I can't do it now ... I can't do this." It hurt to say, but I had to say. I don't want to hurt Buffy.

Tears from her lovely eyes hurt, I could hear a groan came from her throat. I broke her heart.

"You can't or you don't want?"

"I'm not made for compromise, I'm not meant to be...in love. I wasn't born to have a relationship, let alone love. Being in a relationship's ... not for me."

"Okay, this is over. I love you, but I will not suffer your rejection again. If you don't want to love me or at least try, don't." She dried her tears and said"You shouldn't ignore the love when it calls you, Faith. Maybe you need it and it's no longer there. I've to go."

She turned and walked slowly towards the door, and I stood there watching as the person that I just break her heart, my life's leaving me alone in this dark place, all alone, in everything. But ... That's what I wanted, or not?

_~Walking down the street trying to forget yesterday.~_

**Meanwhile ...**

"I was born in Boston, in a small and poor neighborhood. My parents are from Argentina, my mother's Alicia and my father's Victor. They came to live here when they were young." She sighed, then looked at the place, was a very elegant. The windows showed a beautiful landscape to the river and the lights were weak, relaxing. "My parents weren't rich, so when I was a little girl I got used to the idea that sometimes one can't have everything." Her smile was sad but it was still adorable.

"I understand..."

"Do you?"

"Not really, but don't know what to say."

Both laughed fun with the commentary of the cheerleader, Cordelia could be funny sometimes.

"My father died when I was little, my mother started having some inappropriate... stupid conduct... She said I would end up like her, perhaps drugged and killed myself."

"She's an idiot." The brunette said with annoyance, then realized the sad face of Alex. "Sorry."

"No, it's true. She's an idiot, but I understand."

"At least you had a good education and then decide to be best in your life."

"I guess."

"And... When you started to like women?" She asked no matter much if the girl uncomfortable with such questions or not.

"Ummh ... Okay ... They started to like when I was about fifteen years. I had a girlfriend in high school, but then it ended because we were young and their parents didn't want her near me." She smiled sad and drink some wine.

"Because you're 'corrupting' her little daughter, cutie and goody?" She ask sarcastically and then drank some wine.

"No, not just for that. Because I was poor and had no future, according to them, I would die lying in a ditch."

"And here you are..."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"You love-life, affairs, what happens?"

"Oh, in high school I had many boyfriends, then was Xander. Was a teen dating, I think loved him until he cheated on me with Willow."

"With Willow? Willow ... Willow the witch th.." I ask confused.

"Yes, Willow the mousy wicca girl, my friend. They kissed and I end up my relationship with Xander, then I finished graduation. I ran away to L.A to try luck like an actress. I was fine, I admit. I started working for Angel and his team."

"Angel. Buffy's vampire-with-soul ex-boyfriend, right?" She ask somewhat doubtful.

"Yes. Himself. I think I loved him, I don't know. Never had a chance because he had a small problem, that doesn't benefited a lot in our relationship."

"What? The problem was that he's a bloodsucking vampire?" She asked with a frown, a little jealous.

"No, I didn't want to have the 'Bangel' effect. You know ... Buffy-Angel."

"..."

"That he was castrated." She gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh ..."

"Yes, the big OH. You know, he told me he loved me but couldn't be together, because if THAT happened... you know, lost his soul and wasn't willing to take that chance again."

"A big problem ..."

"Very big, yeah."

"So ... you still in love with him?" The beautiful doctor asked with fear in her brown eyes. "You love him?"

"I think so, I don't know...Sometimes I miss him."

"Oh... Do you want to go back to him if you could?"

"Maybe, if I had a chance with the problem of 'castration', you know. It's not a girl in need of sex but ... it's something important in a relationship."

"I understand, is not everything, but it helps a lot."

Both laughed fun.

"Listen, Alex, I think it's good time to talk about this so ... Why did you invite me to dinner?" Asked the ex-cheerleader, while Alex blushed furiously.

"W-Well s-sincerely I wanted .. Oh... I don't know how to say this." Alex whispered, completely blushed. Cordelia drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for an answer with a grin on her handsome face as if to say 'Well, say it.'

"Say it, don't be afraid. I'm not a demon that will eat you."

"Yeah, nevermind. I invited you to dinner because ... I ...You're pretty, not pretty. You're beautiful, gorgeous. I think you're gorgeous and from what little I know you, you look like a very interesting and intelligent girl. Always try to watch you and spend time with you and I like you. You're so front, determined, sometimes very annoying but at the same time I know that someone's hiding in there, a very nice and cute girl." She sighed, looking nervously at the empty wine glass. Alex was confessing to the girl she loves, she feels things for her. It's not easy, huh. "And lately I've been feeling many things for you."

"Oh ..." It was the only thing she could let go of her lips. Her face said it all, although she knew that the girl had said because she liked, Cordelia didn't know about all the feelings for her.

"I know, I know it's crazy but you've really captured my attention, I feel things for you. I think I fall in love for you, completely." She smiled sweetly, thinking of what was being cheesy and corny things she was saying. "And that's why I invited you tonight, because after three months I should tell you, I think everybody knows."

"Everyone?" Asked amazed and somewhat frightened, she doesn't want to take for 'lesbian', it's not ... I think. No, it's not.

"Yes." Admitted with a small smile. "And I think you're an exceptional woman, and I wonder if I can have some kind of chance with you."

"Well Alex, look ... I ..." Murmured nervously.

"Listen, I know this is uncomfortable. I know it's uncomfortable to you about another girl confessing that feeling things for you, but really if you let me try I will not disappoint you. Just ask for a chance to know you better, I really really love you, Cordy . And you don't have a big love in your past, but if you let me try, I swear that I will do everything to make you feel happy. To make you feel loved.

Alex took one of Cordy's hands and looked into her eyes, her eyes were completely transparent and full of feelings.

**Cordelia's thoughts:** *_Wow, she have beautiful eyes. There's no denying she's beautiful, but ... Wow, what eyes so shocking, I feel like I'm watching her soul._*

**Alex's thoughts:** *_Come, say yes. Please, I love you._*

Cordelia smiled and then dropped her eyes, cutting the connection between them. She freed her hands from Alex and said...

"Listen... Alex ... I.. Just..."

***.*.*.*.***

**Meanwhile ...**

In a large library, a blond girl looking in a very old book, trying to find something that would serve to defeat the demon again they had found. Willow was talkingwith a man in his sixties and a teenage girl singing, while looking for more books in to old boxes.

"You aaaaare my destiny, Cherish the strength, you go the power to make me feel good."

Tara laugh fun and Willow come back into the library.

"Well, apparently not much information about the demon that Giles is looking for but we found it."

The redhead showed them a big book with dark cover and strange letters and drawings, was apparently another language. The cover was pretty battered and some leaves looked 'burned' or broken. The expression on the face of her blonde girlfriend was inexplicable.

"That is ...?"

"Yes, it is ... Apparently Mr. Eriksen could find it in one of the ruins of Machu Picchu, has tried to hide for a few years but said it would be better off with Giles."

"I think it's best idea that we take him with us, m-maybe Giles can translate it and tell us what it says."

"The only thing I was able to translate is 'The Slayers and the soul...', nothing else."

"We carry with us, may be a problem with Buffy or Faith or the other girls."

"I think this is for the original Slayers, Buffy and Faith." She grimaced.

"Tara's right." The redhead sighed as she sat in her chair with her girlfriend and reviewed some books. "What have you found?"

"Well, I found some books on potions, spells and other magic very dark." Her face showed concern. "We must prevent this from reaching the hands of someone."

"I found a book about water-demons, gods, poisonous demons and other dimensions that Giles was looking for." Dawn jumped happy as if I had found a treasure.

"That's why you sang so hard? I think they have heard you in Cleveland."

The redhead went to her girlfriend and gave her a little kiss on her lips. Dawnie just smiled sweetly and looked with her beautiful blue eyes, they're their preferred couple. Since she was fifty years old loved that Willow and Tara were together, happy and loved seeing them was like a small "daughter". When they parted that time that Willow had problems with the magic, she suffered much. It was like going back to see her parents separated. Since her mother died, Tara had been her "mother." She always cared, always caring, scolded her and loved her as a mother or older sister. Buffy had always been her older sister and her favorite, but Tara was always there for when Dawn wasn't feeling right and needed support. When Willow and Tara again be together, she jumped out of joy, so happy. Now they had been together much longer, and that the makes her very happy. She wanted to have something like that in your life, but everyone said she was very young, that one day find it. Her other favorite couple was Faith and Buffy, although they would never be together, Buffy would never have the courage to confess her love for Faith, what a fool.

"Hey look at this!" Screamed the girl showing her an emerald crystal ball, and rotate in your hands.

"Dawnie, watch out!"

***.*.*.*.***

**In the Academy ...**

"So, I don't know, Xand..."

The Slayer gave two hook punches and then kicks the guy who wore a 'fat' suit. He had a great big body adapted to Buffy would beat, kick and take him down without hurting the man. Apparently Buffy needs to talk to someone, and the guy offered to hear the girl, and like a punchingbag-boy too.

"It's understandable. You must understand her, Buffster."

"What's comprehensible?" She was with a serious look and annoying, making the boy a little scary. Never mess with a slayer.

"Q-quiet B-Buffs, I mean, it's understandable to her. She never had a relationship, she has never been in love with anyone. I remember I had a very difficult episode in our youth."

"I know, it's just that ... Why the hell can't dare to do something good once?" She took two more hits in the chest and another in the stomach of the doll-boy. "I mean she's afraid, I understand, but damn! I told her I loved her. I accept to take the risks they meant to be with her, what the damn hell she wants?"

"Maybe you should stop giving importance to her, and make her want you." He sighed when receive a strong kick of the blonde, making about five steps back, trying not to fall.

"What do you mean?" The Summers girl stopped and looked and hitting Xander.

"Buffster, listen, I'm not a woman, I don't have the same thought like them. Thanks God, of course. But maybe you should stop waiting Faith, and try to bring her near to you, don't you think?" He asked with a sly look.

"How I do that?" Asked exasperated as she rubbed her knuckles gently as they walked and take two bottles of Gatorade.

"Have you ever seen the effect caused by jealousy or rejection in a children?"

"Yes, mom once bought two popsicles to Dawnie, and one for me, I felt very jealous."

"How old were you?"

"Nineteen." muttered with a pout.

"Oh Buffy!" He turned his eyes like Cordelia's style.

"Hey were rapsberry popsicles and she knew I loved them, I was to have two for being the big sister." She crossed her arms and looked at him with a grin. "Well, go to the point."

"What you would do the same with a child, you stop giving attention and wait she makes tantrum about it. Faith's going to showing interest, I swear you. And if it doesn't it, well, Continue your life as always you have done."

"You mean... I stop talking and insist her..."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't sound bad." She frowned and then a small mischievous smile began to form in her beautiful lips.

"Oh that's the Buffster that I know."

"From now, you see again the Buffy that you knew in the beginning. Buffy Summers is back."

_~Making friends with a homeless torn up man He just kind of smiles, it really shakes me up.~_

"That's the spirit! ... Wow, being the punching-bag-boy is tiring."

"Don't tell me, I'm the girl who's hitting you and I feel like a slug. You know what? To give female tips, you're better than a woman. You're better than all the girls together."

"It must be because I grew up with many cousins, all girls. Except for my cousin Randy, he was a bastard."

"Does that include steal dolls of your best friend when you're five?"

"That was different, that doll was very desirable and I just take it to her, nothing more. Willow told it all wrong,giving me a bad reputation, until I reveal that she had lice and nits, everything returned to normal."

"Luckily I met you in high school, don't know what had become of my life."

"You would have seen Cordy, she wasn't the sexy girl in high school, you know."

"Oh my god, I want to know more about it."

***.*.*.*.***

**Altai Mountains, Siberia.**

"_A key, a seer, a demon, a sacrificed soul, two vampires, two Slayers, two watchers, three witches, three humans and five gates. Five keys will open the gates of hell, five souls reborn in hell, five keys, five souls, five doors, five evils_." Murmured about five monks gathered around the fire, their faces smeared with red paint and black colored layers.

"_The key's no longer the key_." Murmured the first monk throwing a piece of glass in the fire.

"_The seer who will see the path to destruction_." The ruby-eyed monk threw a piece of cloth on fire.

"_The demon who left betrayed their duty_." The woman with black eyes and white hair gave a little green cristal.

"_The soul of sacrifice that will take place in the battle. The body that will support the heavier weight_." The old man threw a little oil and the fire turned blue.

"_The vampires who suffered exile of his soul._" Murmured the man with hatred, throwing red liquid on fire. It was blood, was the last 'ingredient'.

"_The watchers, who keep the murderous fate that carry in their hands._"

"_The witches that use her magic. The daughters of the goddess. The dark witch will fall into hell, in to the dark side. The white witch who keep the world on her mantle, clean the world with tears of pain_."

"_The humans, who will die if they dare to rebel against the Lord._"

"_The Slayers, who will die ending her destination. The slayers forming a new generation and army to fight for the defeat. The dark slayer betrayed her blood, her life and her duty. The white slayer took wrong choices, despised her life and turned to Earth, leaving her Heaven._"

"_The Five Gates, one of which will be opened to give birth to the Lord. The soul that will rule the world, the body that will be the recipient of our Lord._"

***.*.*.*.***

**Restaurant.**

"Listen... Alex ... I.. Just..."

"Yes?"

"This is... something uncomfortable." Cordelia pulled her hand from Alex, and looked rather serious. "Wow, that you say's very sweet and nice. I think you're a cute girl and likes you everyone, everybody thinks you're a respectful and loving girl. I feel very honored for that, you're not really the first person in love with me.

She smiled proudly while Alex looked at her with a confused expression.

"You're very kind and respectful and I appreciate that, but I don't...like women. I'm not a lesbian, or bisexual, I'm ... completely heterosexual. And now I'm not want a relationship like that ... so." She made a face. "I'm sorry. I know you feel things for me and don't deny that I'm flattered, I'm proud but... I like men."

_~You know that life really takes it's toll And a poet's gut reaction is to search his very soul~_

Alex looks like was hit by a train, maybe two or three. Was devastated. Although she knew that Cordelia could have that reaction, she still had a little hope in their heart, hope you had just been destroyed with an ax. She tried to not show the sadness that was in her chest, but Cordelia knew she was disappointed. Alex tried to say something, but nothing came out of her throat, even a whisper.

"I mean, I want..."

"Good night, ladies." A man took them out of their conversation. He was tall with brown hair, blue eyes and big body, muscular. She looked about twenty-six years. He wore a black suit, quite handsome. That was the final punch to kill the feelings, pride and love of the brunette doctor.

"H-Hi." Cordelia murmured, struck for the elegance of the big man.

"Hey lady, sorry for the inconvenience but I was at my table there." He pointed to the table about two or three meters nearby. "And I couldn't help seeing that you're dining alone, so I decided to come here and invite them to dinner with me. I'm sorry if it seems inappropriate, but you're a gorgeous woman." He looked at Cordelia and she smiled coquettishly. "By the way, I'm Mark, Mark Wilkinson."

"Yeah, yes." The brunette squealed happily, while Alex looked at her confused. "I mean, if Alex wants, of course. I want, yes. I'm Cordelia Chase, by the way."

"Perfect, beautiful name." Then he looked at Alex with a grin, he had a perfect teeth. "And you are?"

Alex couldn't help it, her heart was broken and Cordelia had just incinerated and threw to the garbage. Couldn't believe it, she was rejecting and now she's leaving her 'date', and accepting the invitation of another man. Anyway, a handsome man, handsome with money, well dressed, elegant gentleman was a combination that Cordelia would be irresistible. It's over, I give up. Cordelia looked at Alex and saw that the doctor had a look upset and hurt.

"You know what? She's right, she's beautiful and should be accompanied by someone better. And guess what? You can sit here, I've to go." Alex whispered very hurt, she rose from her place and the man tried to speak and say something, but she smiled and interrupted him, so sad. "Don't worry Mark, this dinner's paid off, and you know what?" She looked at the man watched her curious. "Take her to walk to the river, I heard that tonight there will be a beautiful moon and it would be pretty cool for you two ... I gotta go, Bye."

Alexandra took her black purse while her hand trembled, but she dropped the bag on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She took it and walked quickly toward the exit completely angry, sad, flushed and embarrassed, without looking at anyone.

"Alex ... Alexandra!" Cordelia trying to call the attention of the latin girl but Alexandra walked quickly to the exit. When I was out a chubby little man came out of nowhere with a big smile on his face.

"How was your dinner, Miss Diaz?" Asked the guy smiling while carrying two trays in their hands.

"Great Sr., thank you but I must go." Murmured with the best smile that she could pretend. "Everything has been awesome."

"Have a good night and please come back soon, Miss Diaz."

Alex just nodded and walked out of place, a tear fell in her face, painfully. She wiped her tears and walked to the parking lot looking for the car. When found, she came quickly and took the wheel, looking forward not knowing what to do, and without saying a word she burst into tears.

She knows that there's a possibility very high that the rejection of Cordelia, but had always kept a little hope in her heart. Maybe the seer just wanted to love someone and not care about gender, religion or color. Come on, Angel was a vampire, how bad can be to be with another girl? Or at least try ... But now I knew that Cordelia Chase's a woman who doesn't want that.

"Stupid Alexandra, only someone as fucking stupid like you could fall in love with someone like her, and hope that you received with her open arms." She sighed and started the engine of the car, to go home.

She don't want to see Faith, don't want to see Buffy or anyone of her friends, Alex wants to be alone. But need to speak and remove all the agony of her chest, talk to someone and feel a hug from her best friend. She conducted outside the restaurant and drive to home.

_~So much damn confusion before my eyes,_  
_But nothing seems to phase me and this one still survives.~_

***.*.*.*.***

**Faith POV.**

I got out of my room trying not to bump with B, but luckily it seems wasn't here. It's almost midnight and I've hunger, I'm so fucking starved. After training and needed to have our conversation with Buffy, went up to give me a good shower and watch TV until I began to feel that the little crocodile that lives in my stomach, it began to look for something to eat. I walk down the stairs quickly and when I reached the first floor felt like someone coming through the front door of the Academy. I'm dead, must be Buffy. Sure she will come and yell and say bad things and how bad I am and ... No, wait. It's not Buffy, it's Alex. I approached her with a smile as she walked towards me.

"Hey Lee, how was your ...?"

She lunged at me. She was crying. I hugged tightly when she cried on my shoulder, like a little baby. Appears to be distressed. What the hell did you, Cordelia Chase?

"Hey babe, what happens? What's wrong?" I asked frightened, she didn't stop to cry and hold on to me, hugging me. She pulled back a bit and I could see her beautiful watery eyes, her face is... red because she was crying, which means that something had gone so bad.

"No, no quiero hablar aqui, puede venir Cordelia. No quiero verla, solo quiero irme. Lo que hice fue patetico, soy una idiota, Faith."

She talked quickly in their language, she does when she's nervous. When Alex's nervous starts to speak Spanish very quickly, and forget that I don't understand a shit.

"Easy. Speak slowly, take a breath and speaks English."

"I...I said.. No... I don't want to speak here." Murmured between sobs, wiping her tears.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make something to eat, want to go with me and talk?"

Alex shook her head and gave a look of sadness.

"No, I think I'll go to my room."

"Of course not, you come with me and tell me everything that happened between the Queen of evil and you. And tell me everything perfectly and completely."

"Come Lee, trust in me. I know I need to talk, I'm here for you, cutie."

"Okay, okay, talk about whatever you want but I need to change me this stupid dress and these uncomfortable shoes." She smiled and pointed to her shoes. "I want to be me, Alex, again. And...maybe we can get some hot chocolate."

"Five by five, I'm with you."

"Not going to commit suicide, Faith."

"Damn, I know it, I just want to go with you."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, took off her shoes and walk the stairs quickly, I did the same behind her. When we arrived she opened the door and I come in and sat on the bed, while she took some clothes from the closet and leave them in bed, as she entered in her personal bathroom. Few persons had their 'personal' bath in the Academy. Those few people we were Buffy, me, Alex and Cordelia ... Ah, Willow and Tara too.

I sat in bed waiting... she leave the bathroom in black lingerie. I must admit that she has a pretty nice body, Lee's beautiful. She has nice boobies and a nice ass, just right, perfect. We can see us in our underwear because we are best friends, we are sisters and it's like normal... you know. We don't care. She came and grabbed the black shirt with the name "**Ramones**". Then used a small black shorts.

"Ready to go and tell what happened to Mommy Faithy?"

Alex nodded and took my hand, dragging out, down the stairs with me. We walked slowly to the kitchen and no one was there, it was midnight and the babyslayers were sleeping, B was on a patrol or maybe in your room. Willow, T-Bear and Dawnie are in L.A, I think. Xander and Anya are in their home, a few km. away from the Academy. They had decided to move and try living together without annoying girls running in home. Anyway, we arrived and got some muffins, cookies, croissants and left on the terrace. Alex went to the kitchen and started making hot chocolate. I take two cups of a cabinet, after a few minutes of silence she handed me my cup of chocolate and both take everything we needed and headed to the terrace to sit and chat. We sat and covered with some blankets that were there. I drank my chocolate and it's damn delicious, I watched Alex and she had a sad face, that could make sad to the happiest person in the world.

"Okay, tell me, now."

Alex blinked and looked at me sadly. She tried to mumble a few words but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Tell me, how was your date, Did something happen with dinner? The restaurant?

"The trip was normal, the dinner was good. In the first was somewhat uncomfortable but then there was some laughter and feel better. Then we started talking about love and all that shit, and she said she knew everything. I said what I feel for her, I said to her the most cutest things that I could have told someone. She rejected me."

"Oh ..." It was all I could say. Fucking monosyllables. She drank some chocolate and go on with her story.

"Yes, was crap. But that wasn't the worst." Alex chuckled bitterly. "When she reject me, told me the big '_You're very good, very nice and very friendly but I'm heterosexua_l'. Then a big stupid monkey boy come to us and invited her to dinner with him. Should have seen her eyes, they shone like if seen the man in her fucking life."

Alex sighed and took a little air to keep telling me the love story.

"She agreed to go with him, I said that was perfect and that I must go. I gave my place to him and got out of there."

Alexandra shook her head, thinking about what had happened. This is incredible, I can't believe that Cordy was such a bitch to do that. I'll kill her.

"Cordy was smiling to the chico mono."

"**Chico monou?**" I let out a giggle funny and she looked at me with a small smile, the first smile I could see since she arrived.

"Yeah, monkeyboy. He's a monkey boy. I think his name's... Mark. Yeah, Mark. The perfect man for Cordy, stupid, big, muscular, rich, with a pretty face. I'm lost, forget it."

"Sorry Alex..."

"Don't worry, it's my fault ... My fault have done something so frikin' stupid like that."

The hatred started running through my veins.

"It's not your fault, it's Cordelia. I will kill her." I left the cup of chocolate and got up to walk from one side to another, annoyed.

"It's not her fault, Faith. She ... It's not her fault that a silly idiot girl has a lesbian crush on her, she did the right thing. Reject me. It's my fault ... That's so stupid and pathetic."

She put the cup of chocolate at her side and began playing with her fingers, looked me into my eyes. I could see the sadness flooded her beautiful perls of light brown. They looked like hot honey. They had sadness, pain, love, disappointment, sweetness, tenderness, anger. Her heart was fucking broken.

"I just want to disappear." She gave a little moan of pain, and the tears fell down her face. "It's so stupid. Why I'm crying like an dumb for a girl who rejected me? Isn't that pathetic? I'm so pathetic."

I approached her and knelt before her to embrace her, I don't want Alex be sad.

"Shh, don't care. I love you, really you're a good girl. A girl that anyone would give everything, you're loyal, you are faithful, loving, tender, cute and smart. YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME, GIRL. You have something that anyone would kill to have. Do you understand? "

I stroked her face gently and she felt while I was still stroking her hair. I don't want Alex to be sad for someone else, I feel I must protect her because no one else will do.

"Te quiero mucho, Faith. Te amo."

"What?"

"I said, I love you so much."

"Oh... I love you so much too, ti ammm-ou."

Alex laughed and I did too, it was fun. Trying to say that. I'm not too good with languages, you know. I'm the bitch, no smartass girl.

"I can tell you something?"

"Tell me ..."

"Your feel something for Buffy, right?"

I hesitated a second to answer...

"Yeah. I feel some things very... a lot of things for her. And I've fear, I'm scared about it. Don't want to hurt her, don't want her to be unhappy and don't want to disappoint her. I worked so hard for this, don't wanna screw up that too."

"Don't you think you've already screwed up enough to reject a person who loves you? My god, Faith, you're telling me that Cordelia's a fool to reject me, and... What are you doing with Buffy?"

Damn, she's right. She has the fucking right.

"You don't want to be happy?" She looked at me with loving eyes, those that only she can possess. "Faith, right now I know what's going on Buffy. I know she shouldn't be happy, I know how it feels to be rejected for the person you love. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Go for her. She loves you, you love her. Stop spinning like two fucking cowards and be together." She stroked my cheek with her soft hands. "Do it for me. Okay?"

Damn. This girl can be a very bad bitch if she wants it. But she can have that cute face like a... little tiger lost looking for her mommy. Hell, she may be asking me to commit suicide and I make it. Why Cordelia didn't fall into this damned trap?

"I'll think."

"Do it ... She deserves to be happy, and you too, honey."

I can't believe she's there with her heart destroyed and is giving me love tips. She's great. I'm so lucky to have her like my friend.

"I will go to sleep, I need rest..."

Lee stood up and turned to the kitchen. I stood there a minute, watching the stars, the night was perfect. You can hear the crickets in the park, and the silence of the night that was so comforting. I returned to feel a presence and someone kissed me gently on the cheek, there was a brunette girl, look at me with a sweet smile.

"I trust in you, Faith. Go for it, go for her. Yeah, she's going to hurt and you're going to hurt her. You must take risks. You should always do, it's your job. If you don't, ever know that it's this strange thing that we call "LOVE."

"What if I get the same thing happens to you?

"Love hurts, but sometimes it's a good nurse. Just try it Faith, you'll be very surprised."

She returned to take another soft kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I will go to sleep, night."

"Nighty night, Lee."

_~Well, I just want to walk right out of this world_  
_'Cause everybody has a poison heart.~_

Alexandra left the terrace and left me there alone. Thinking. It may not be a bad idea, maybe I should risk my stubborn ass and try to... I've always left so many things, I can get ahead of it too. I will, go for Buffy. But she said I could lose the love... The hell. I'm gonna make it right, Buffy Summers want to love me again.

**~.~.~.~**

-_Well, I just want to walk right out of this world,_

_'Cause everybody has a poison heart._  
_A poison heart, a poison heart, a Poison heart_. (**Poison Heart The Ramones**.)

**Thanks everybody for reading my crap.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sunday Girl

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith, Cordelia/... Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya.

Reviews: Please! I need it to write, this story's already finished. So if you want to read it, just have to review. Remember, I translate it as I can, because it's written in Spanish.

Author's note: If you want to help me to translate, I appreciate it. I'm from Argentina and I write this story in Spanish, I try to translate it correctly as I can. If you see that something's wrong, please tell me. Accepts happy to hear you, writing this so that you will read it makes me happy.  
Please don't distribute anywhere without my permission. If you want my e-mail address is: Childhoodtrauma

Some time ago I wanted to write a fanfic, I've many ideas, and this is one of them. Obviously the story's based on Buffy and Faith, there will be a little bit of Tara/Willow. YES, Cordy have a romance. I began to see Cordelia as one of the important character and really she's funny, but not as much as Faith. Alex's my favourite too. But.. I'm completely in love with Faith. Faith is ... *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it and this story doesn't boring you.  
The title will always be a song, often, have much to do with the chapter. And the fanfic's inspired while I listening Don't leave me-Pink. If you want to see photos of the chapters, I've uploaded some.

**Chapter Six: Sunday Girl**

_**Three weeks later ...**_

Everything in the Academy has been normal ... Okay, somewhat uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. But everyone tried to do the best to go ahead. Willow, Tara and Dawn returned from California. They brought with them a lot of books and magical goodies, Giles was so happy with that. He loves translating ancient languages and discover new things, new races and new prophecies. This gave a good headache to Cordy, because she must read and search with Giles, also deal with the headaches that give their views. She has a romance with Mark, they began to see a few days after they met and apparently having 'something'. She looked good with him, but Buffy had to talk to her seriously because she must say anything to her boyfriend about the existence of the school, it would be... weird and dangerous. Anyway, last week Cordy had a very painful headache for hours, because she had a vision. But thanks to that they had found a large nest of vampires who tried to attack the Academy, or at least make a big big massacre.  
Xander had been working in the construction of an a football field for the girls, they wanted to do sports, and being slayers, course. Anya found the perfect job. She got a work in one of the best clothing stores in town, and is very happy with it, had been working for almost two weeks. She was helpful and important, and the owner was an ex-demon called Fairey, a fellow of her when she was a vengeance demon. Fairey wasn't a bad guy, he decided to leave his work and live a 'normal life' with a clothing store in the best shopping. Buffy evaded Faith, whenever she could but the brunette tried to be with her sometimes, Buffy just ignored her and walked on. She was trying to not spend time with Faith, doesn't want to see her.

This upset a lot to Faith, lot of times she had tried to approach and talk to Buffy, but the blonde didn't show interest, and Faith could only spit her troubles talking to her best friend, Alex.  
Alex... She's have been a little depressed after the big rejection of Cordy, returned to work and that's somewhat tiring, last night had been very busy because three slayers returned from the fight against new demons in town, with some broken bones and bruises. One of they was Vi, with a large cut on her back, Jennie and Hanna. Buffy's back with a few cuts but nothing serious, Alex and Tara had to heal them and let Hanna in observation. Like I said, Alex was a little sad and spent all the three weeks dodging Cordelia, all the times. They had seen only two or three times, that's very complicated. She's training with Faith or Buffy, because after the attack of the vampires, decided to take some tae-kwon-do lessons, to defend themselves if some demon, vampire or human attacked her. Everyone knew of her incident with Cordelia, but nobody said anything. Nobody's wanted to make things worse.

***.*.*.*.***

_**Cemetery...**_

That was one of those nights you'd rather be inside your house drinking hot chocolate or coffee, watching a movie on your couch or your bed after a hot bath. But no, she's in a fucking cemetery looking for some bad guys, fanged demons or something to attack this night. Who the hell could get out with this cold and lonely night, huh? But still, she must patrol, are orders of Giles and Buffy now avoided her, had to do it alone. Rona and Amanda are leading their own group, in cemeteries on the other side of the city.

"You know man, she hasn't even come to me and say: '_Hey, how are you_?' or '_Hey Fai, can we talk? I don't want to, but at least I'll leave you to do it._' ...Can't even spend two fucking minutes in the same damn room with me. " She muttered and hit the vampire, he heard all the complaints from the slayer, she's wearing black leather pants, a sweater and a gray wool cap black. "We always go out on patrol together, now, where's she? She's not here, fangboy."

"Maybe you offended to her... I don't know..or something." Dodged a kick and hit the girl's face, injuring her lip.

"Oh damn, that's hurt asshole!" She gave him a kick and sent the vampire to the nearest grave. "And yeah, I offended her. I refused and didn't want to be with her. Our last conversation was about that I didn't want or could be with anyone, in a relationship, you know, I wasn't born for that." She had been hit from behind by another vampy-girl, but with a rather light movement, she got rid of her. "That bitch wouldn't let me finish. Like I said fangy, she told me something like: don't lose the love when he played at your door. What do you think it means? B. and her fucking cryptic thingies."

"She's tired of being behind you?"

_~Hurry up, hurry up and wait, I say awake all week and still I wait._  
_I got the blues, please come see what your loving means to me.~_

"Of course that means, stupid. After that, she stayed away from me. She didn't even look at me, she never talks to me. Anything, man..." The brunette shook her head and beat the vampire.

"And...Why are you talking about this... with a vampire, huh? You don't have friends, right?"

"Yes, I've friends, dumbass. Alex knows everything and I don't need tips from a stupid vampire, but I like to talk while I finish with your crap life."

"Okay, I got it, she's running away from you Slayer. All flee from you, don't even want your friendship, crazy-psycho-slayer." Made fun the vampire, but then changed her expression of fun to an expression of shock. Faith had a serial killer's face. "Sorry Slayer didn't want ...say..."

The vampire turned to dust before he could say a word.

"I liked you buddy, but they all end up in hell... I will visit you at some time, I don't have too much here."

She shook her black leather pants and walked to the residential area of ?the cemetery, sometimes there were some vampires trying to do 'vandalism'. She didn't mind that, in fact, one day brought with it a spray and painted a big '**FAITH**' in one wall. "Well, it's time to go home. My slayer quota's over."

***.*.*.*.***

_**In a car, outside the Academy ...**_

"Well, I must go, my friends waiting for me." Murmured the girl, watching her fingers a little... uncomfortable.

"Yeah..."

The man seemed a bit uncomfortable too, he drummed his fingers on the wheel and watched the girl, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry about... that happened today, that's not happen again. Promise."

"Okay, I guess... we have a strong character, and...so.. I don't know. Everything's fine. Okay?" She said with a small smile, it was obviously fake.

Apparently, the new 'boyfriend' of Cordelia is Mark. The big, rich guy who lived in the city, head of a car company. He's a handsome boy, full of women but had decided to have some 'serious' with Cordy. That day, Mark had been very upset because Cordy decided to make a dinner and that's gone a bit ... Bad...Maybe she put too much salt or something, because the boy spat the food and started saying a bunch of insults against the brunette, who had spent all her day off trying to become a good girlfriend.  
Cordelia was a woman with a strong and dominant character, but before this man, it's some different. Mark's gentle and kind, but also could get angry and be a beast with you don't want to get a fight.

"I really didn't want it, Cordy. Don't know what happened to me ..."

"I understand, really i do."

"This doesn't happen again, I promise." The man caress the girl's face, causing to the girl believe in his words, again. "Do you want to come with me and the boys this friday?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Friday's nice."

"Perfect. Maybe we can have dinner at a nice restaurant with Bette and Lennie, and you can meet Emilie and Jean Paul."

Oh, their wealthy fools friends, they are so boring, just talk about money, money, travels, and money. Oh, and criticize people without money.

"Sounds great." She's still nervous. Then she kiss the man on his mouth, then out of the car quickly and came into the academy.

***.*.*.*.***

"I said, '_YOU wait until the next month, YOU WANT. I want my damn Tomb Raider now._', And she looked at me with a face of..."

Three girls were in the kitchen, the teenager named Dawn was laughing, Buffy and Alex ate their dinner. Alex finished telling her story and Dawn laughed happily as she sat on the edge of the table with her legs hanging.

"Now, remember me: why are you eating that shit?" Asked and chuckled, Buffy scolded her for being rude with a 'Dawn, your mouth'.

"I wonder the same thing. What am I eating this shit? It seems that was swallowed and vomited and I'm eating it again."

"Alexandra please. That's so disgusting. Come on, that's healthy. The salad's good for our ... well ... whatever, and tuna's... good. Also I see you have been eating too much burgers, bacon and fried things."

"Who are you? My mom?"

"You should eat healthy again, isn't it Tara? " Buffy looked at Tara and the blonde witch nodded her head.

"Traitor bitch witch. I wish I had a piece of meat between them." Alex start pick between the salad, looking for something interesting. "I told you once I was vegetarian?"

All the girls looked shocked, not believeing what the girl said. No one could see that Cordela had arrived on the scene for quite a while and stood there, standing in the doorway watching everything with a cute smile.

"Really?" Buffy asked, still surprised. "How long?"

"I lasted half an hour."

Dawnie, Buffy and Willow laughed and Tara just shook her head, with a smile. Alex looked up and saw the Prom queen, standing there watching curiously, but with a smile. Apparently she heard what Alex had said and was amused.

"Hey Cordy, come to dinner with us?" Asked Buffy.

~When I saw you again in the summertime, If your love was as sweet as mine. I could be sunday's girl.~

"Yes. If there's place for me." The brunette murmured as she come to the table, then Alex got up from her chair, quickly. Like if something had burned her.

"I go to work."

"Oh really? We were having fun with you." Buffy grinned and looked at Dawnie, causing the teen to do the same and both looked as the two little dogs begging affection.

"Oh come on, don't put those... faces."

"It's terrifying." Said the redhead Witch.

"Can you give your soul without hesitation, with these faces can ask anything and you never deny anything, ever." Tara laugh with her girlfriend and looked at the Summers sisters, who were still with the same faces of 'pleeeeeease'.

"I can't cuties. I've to fill out some paperwork for Debbie, their parents need a physical and psychological test every month, I can't believe that there are parents so demanding." She shook her head and then looked at Buffy. "See you later? Movies? Ice cream?"

The blonde just nodded and Alex just winked, then all saw this and the doctor slowly leave the dining room.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked with her eyes half closed, watching Buffy.

"What do you mean, Will?"

"Oh come on, Buffy." Said the ex-cheerleader with suspicious look.

"Spit it out, Cordelia."

"We saw the little flirty game with the Dr. Quinn, the faces, the looks, the 'see you later' , the 'ice-cream'. There's something that we don't know. " Cordelia rolled her eyes and leaned on the table.

"First, she's not 'The Doctor Quinn.' She has a name and it's called Alexandra, Alex." Exclaimed the blonde, looking seriously at her old ex-enemy now friend. "And there's nothing suspect with Alex, just good friends. We always joke like that, right?"

All nodded and said some 'Yes'. Cordelia apparently was confusing the things up like only she could, and couldn't get anything good from that.

"So, why you're evading Faith, it's assumed that you died for love of her. Now you notice that she dies for you, why are you fucking avoiding her?"

"That don't mind you, brown plastic barbie." Buffy spat annoying.

"Oh come on Buffy, admits the doctor bitch are looking at you. She's being a shy goody bitchy. First, fall in love with me and now wants to go for you, very smart. She's a liar, saying she loved me and now this whole slug of you. Yeah, sure."

"Oh oh... I see that... Are you jealous, Cordy?"

**Touche**.

Since I had begun to discuss, the heads of Willow, Tara and Dawnie seemed like they're watching a tennis match. Cordelia was silent, not knowing what to say, looking confused.

"Buffy, Can I go to dinner with Derek? This Friday?" Asked Dawn with a mischevious smile.

"Of course not, louse. Me? Jealous? Please Blonde, I don't know if you remember that I'm dating a very handsome and wealthy guy, I don't want that girl. Iugh."

"So, why are you so upset if I've anything with Alex or not?" Buffy went to her, watching her with her arms on her hips. Buffy's back. "Yes, I've with Alexandra or not, it's my DAMN PROBLEM."

"I take that like yes, they all heard it and she said yes." Said Dawnie nodding her head.

"Girls , M-ma-maybe ... we sh-should t-t-t-talk."

"What happen with Faith, huh? Are you going to have Faith like a puppy chasing you, Summers?" Cordelia looked at her seriously angry. "She fall in love and now you let her for the other girl?"

"Excuse me? I remember that I was crying in the corners for her, was me. ME. That now she wants to speak to me, doesn't mean that I'm there for her, no, it's not."

"Suuuure, and you have to give your comfort her, right? Little foxy bitchy Buffy Summers, like the High School had now again. You've always been like that Buffy, always wanting everyone's behind you. Always looking and drooling for you."

"What? That's you, you always look for flirting with everyone and play with people and their feelings, their hearts."

"Girls ... That's going to the hell..." Willow mumbled afraid, while the other two girls nodded concerned.

"You know what? If I want to have something with Alex, I will have it, because it's my damn problem." Buffy stood before the brunette no matter the difference in height, with her pose trying to intimidate the tallest girl.

"You know what, butchy? Do what do you want, I don't care what you do with the girl. She doesn't interest me, I've a man who died for me." She turned and headed for the door but before, she said. "Try to not break their friendship, they love each other, there would be a big mistake, Summers. Think it."

Had a moment of silence in the kitchen and then Buffy looked worried to the girls.

"Vapid Bitch!... Oh Girls...I think I made a little mistake."

"Do you think?" Asked Willow.

"I shouldn't have said that to Cordy, Faith believe that I've something with Alex, and get angry with Alex. Don't want that, they're good friends. Although Faith's rejecting me and I making her suffer, but doesn't mean I want she lose her best friend."

The blonde bit her lip, worried, she don't know the mistake that maybe had committed. Buffy walked over to her friends and sat with them, to finish her 'dinner'. Then she would see Alex and explain it. They would see a movie and laugh, so there could tell her about the fight with Cordy.

***.*.*.*.***

_**Altair Mountains - Siberia.**_

A monk walking on the rocky mountains leading to some sacred scrolls and books. Upon come to the cave his hood revealing her fiery red eyes. You could feel the hatred in them. One woman approached him and took some books, trying to 'help' the man.

"What have you heard?"

"The eclipse will be in months, at most about a year." The man came toward others. "Our Lord will come in a year, suddenly, the slayers will know the power of a real evil. A real Big Bad."

"The slayers must die." He said, one of the monks who still wore his cloak.

"We will take care of them and their followers. Within months, the eclipse will give birth to our Lord in his new body. A pure body and new. Giving rise to our ..."

"The New World" murmured all, with a smirk on their faces.

"So it is, my brothers ... And we have to help him out of that prison."

***.*.*.*.***

_**Buffy's room ...**_

"Come on Buffy, come out, it's cold and I'm peeing!" She knocked on the door and grabbed their private parts while doing a little 'dance'. She's peeing, really. Alex's wearing a little white shorts and a basketball jersey of Boston Celtics.

"I'm here, okay okay!" We heard the other side, two seconds later came the blonde girl drying her hair. "You're a desperate girl."

"Yeah, right, move on, discolored ant."

"Hey I'm not discolored, I'm blonde! Natural blonde."

"Naturally dyed."

"Slut." Murmured the blonde as she laughed and sat on her bed.

The place was surrounded for any chocolats, ice cream pots, cookies, sodas, chips and a lot of things... Oh, and caramel popcorn. "And what happened to your bathroom? You don't have your personal bathroom?"

"Yes, but I don't want to go to my room and back here...What movie we will look?"

"Ummh... Mean Girls?"

"Yeah, obviously NOT. I will not see that silly and feminine movie."

"Never Been Kissed?"

"Kissed my ass, let's see ... The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King."

"Nah, I will not watch that freaky movie, it lasts almost four hours and never understand why the white bearded woman revives, and why the eagles are bigger than people, huh? That's ilogic."

"He's not a woman, he's Gandalf and is ... Uff, forget it. It's too intellectual for your little brainy ... Why the girls don't like the Lord of the Rings?" She asked with a frown. "It's a great movie, it was my favorite."

"Because is too long, boring, you have to pay close attention and prefer to use it on other things."

"I see... Okay, I want to see some horror movie ... The Exorcism of Emily Rose."

"No, I'm tired of seeing paranormal thingies, I want a break from that. At least in a damn movie." She looked for some titles and then smiled happily. "Forgetting Sarah Marshall?"

"What? Who's she?"

"Forgetting Sarah Marshall. The movie."

"Oh, we don't want dramatic films, Buffy. Enough with my love life that was screwed."

"Oh Alex, Come on ... Yes?" Buffy looked at her with her irresistible pout. "Please ..."

"... But... Buffy ... Uff, okay okay."

Alex snorted and sat up, putting on comfortable, watching TV and opening a big ice cream pot and giving a bite.

"This is gonna be bad. Sure, is one of those silly movies and cheesy...I don't know if I will kill myself with a scoop of ice cream. Right now I miss Faith. She's my friend, not like you. A very very bad bad Buffy."

"And you're silly and cheesy."

"I don't deny it."

... (Later) ...

"Oh my god, it's a great movie." Alex whispered, wiping her eyes with a kleenex and ate ice cream, all the time.

"It's so beautiful." Buffy smiled and continued to cry, watching the end of the film.

"The bad thing it's see a naked man, that sucks. Is that a penis? How can the girls like that? It's disgusting..." The doctor girl pouted and turned to eat her ice cream, with nuts and strawberries. "But it really was a good movie, I liked it when he tried to forget his ex girlfriend and began dating Mila Kunis."

"Oh yes!" Said Buffy, excited, waving her hands frantically like she wants to fly. "I liked when her ex started getting jealous and realize that her English boyfriend was an idiot."

"I think the best part was when he turned to her ex, but still acted like an idiot. Then Mila refused and the guy received a beating by the hawaiian owner of the bar. That was so cool. I liked Mila Kunis, in this movie she's beautiful. Grrr."

"It's very cool."

Both smiled sweetly and ate more ice cream.

"Now, what do we do?"

"Let's talk ... Buffs, you know that Faith has been looking for you for three weeks, right?"

"Alex..."

"She wants to talk to you about what happened. She wants to apologize and want to be near you. Why are you avoiding her?"

"I don't want to talk to her, and I'm very pleased that's clear that I'm evading her." She rose from her bed and noted for its large window, watching the great gardens of the place. "I never want to suffer. Don't want to talk to her, she has something important to say...I'm sorry, don't care ... To hell, she had her chance. Now, the opportunity to escape's mine."

"Why do you want to escape?"

Alex asked confused, she was playing with a small ball as big as the palm of her hand, throwing it up again and again. She looked confused to her blonde friend, looking out the window with her beautiful stare.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Buffy, it's very obvious. Stop being like two stupid girls, running frightened. When you want to be with her, she doesn't want to be with you. When she wants to be with you, you don't want to be with her. Stop playing and being fucking together once and for all."

"It's not easy, and let my heart break again? Yeah, sure. Bite me."

"Buffy, how many times you have broken your heart?"

"Well ... I haven't counted but ... I think ... Three times."

"Angel, Riley and Faith."

"Yes." The blonde sighed and looked down.

"Tell me if you knew that tomorrow you will die ..."

"With this work? That's very possible... I almost died three times, remember?"

"Yeah, but... they're demons, but I mean really ... If you knew that tomorrow would die and you want to do something, be really honest, Would you go to look for Faith?"

"Without hesitation, I would go with her in a blink of an eye." The blonde sitting down with her brunette friend in bed.

"So, knowing the work you have all damn day ... Why the hell don't you? I mean, you know the girls who I had to heal in these months? I'm grateful that no one has died and no one has died in my hands, because I know, one day it will happen Buffy. And sometimes I don't know how to react to that." Alex looked gravely at the blonde, who nodded her head gently, saying something like a 'You're right'. "Buff, I don't want that person be you. Or Faith. Or Cordelia, and would give anything to protect them, I swear that if one day it depends on me, I will do everything I can to help, no matter what I have to do it. Now tell me something, are you able to waste this time that you feed your ego and waste time with it? Come on, just go and enjoy it, little blonde squirrel."

Buffy smiled at the name he had said the brunette and hugged her gently, feeling the moment and then pulling away to look her.

"Maybe I should go to sleep in my room."

"Yes ..."

Alex got up the place and helped Buffy to clean up the little 'disaster' they had committed.

"I will go to sleep, tomorrow I've got a busy day. Irina, the tall blonde Russian girl who broke her wrist? Well, tomorrow I take the cast that surrounds her wrist, the girl seems to be very excited. They're very nice girls, although a bit annoying. "

"They are all good girls, I've seen that some have a crush on you." The girl winked roguishly, making fun laughing at Alex.

"Of course not, girls are just ...hot. You know, in that age the teenagers only want one thing ..."

Both took air and said at once:

"Sex and love."

"Oh god, we are two dorks. Okay, go to my room, don't want anyone begins to say strange things about us."

"I also sleep a little bit, thanks for everything Alex."

~I know a girl from a lonely street, cold as ice cream but still as sweet dry your eyes sunday girl.~

"Thank you, blonde. See you tomorrow. Te quiero."

"Te quie-r-ou."

"Hey, I like that, you learn."

Buffy waved her hand with a smile, watching the Boston girl out of her room.

The brunette came out Buffy's room and saw the girl walking down the corridor. The two collided and looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, watch where you go Doctor Quinn."

"..."

Alex just shook her head and tried to leave but Cordelia stood in their way.

"What, Cat got your tongue?" Cordelia asked annoyed with her hands on her hips trying to impose fear in Alex.

"Sorry, I didn't want crashing you, Miss Queen of the everything." Alex tried to get out of there but Cordelia stopped her again.

"Oh, that's way to talk to the girl you love?"

"I don't love you and want to talk you nice, but it's the only way out of my mouth so please, back off."

"You love me until two weeks ago ... You know, what do you think if Faith knows that her best friend comes at midnight from the room of her girlfriend and ... in underwear?"

"This isn't underwear, is sleepwear, no-brainy." Alex said pointing to her shirt. "Boston Celtics. Anyway, what the hell do you care? You're not with your anabolic boyfriend?"

"He's not an anabolic guy, owns an agency that sells cars. IMPORTED CARS. He's very important and is very rich and ... Yeah, and I'm sooo happy with him, and before you say something stupid, I'm not jealous."

"Are you jealous?" Alex asked mischievously, with a smile on her face.

"Ush, of course not, slimy." She roll her eyes. "I'm straight and I've a boyfriend and I'm very happy with him, because he's a MEN. And I like men." Cordelia looked contemptuously at Alex and said: "And you, you're too little for me. You're beneath me."

Sound of broken heart, a little more broken than before.

~Hey, I saw your girl with a different girl, looks like she's in another world, run and hide sunday girl.~

"Yeah... you're right." Alex just looked confused. Why does this girl have to be so cruel? It's done, is to get too hurt for someone so fucking...bitch... Forget it. The latin girl tried to leave but again, was stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't want ..."

"Yeah, you didn't want to say that, I know. But you know what? I really don't care anything about you." She shrugged and just said: "I don't care, you're cruel, you're bad and don't know why I fall in love with you. Definitely you have to stay with him, because I want something else in my life. Someone different."

"Someone like Buffy?" She spat angrily.

"Yes, but it's not Buffy. Someone different, someone different from you. So please stop to get in my way and get on with your false life with your fucking Ken doll boy, and leave me alone. What I do or not, with Buffy or not, is not your fucking problem."

Cordelia felt jealousy and annoyance began to climb through her veins, her eyes radiating disgust.

"Then you better take care of your best friend, Faith doesn't deserve this."

Alex laughed ironic, while the cheerleader saw her with a frown.

"Please Cordelia, you sound like you care Faith. You don't care about anyone but yourself, your boyfriend, your car, your money, your problems, your life. So don't worry about Faith, she's my sister and I take care of it . You take your life, which seems pretty nice, yeah? Get outta my way."

Alex turned and continued her way, this time no one stopped. Cordelia watched her go to the doctor and whispered:

"Slimy Bitch."

***.*.*.*.***

_**The next day ...**_

Faith walks to Alex's room, she saw the girl was lying in bed sleeping peacefully wrapped in the sheets. She looks like a little worm wrapped.

"Riiiise and shineeee, little pig. Get up."

"Faith... It's my day 'will not get up early', you could be quiet and take your ass out of my room?"

"No. Get your ass dressed, girly girl, I'm taking you to breakfast ... or maybe we can stay here, but today have breakfast with me."

"I can't. I'm sick. I can't go. I'm blind, deaf and dumb. I want to sleep, go."

"Yeah, well, bite me. Get up from that damn bed." She went to Alex and took the sheets, leaving it in bed shivering with cold.

"Hey! What are you doing! Oh it's cold, put it back, bring it back!"

"Don't screw with me, ER Girl. Only sleep six hours last night because the patrol became very long, I found three demons with sticky slime skin and B's ignored me the whole damn morning. So get fucking up!"

_**Half an hour later ...**_

"Put pause, my ass is in pain." Murmured the dark while drinking a little coffee and watching TV, were playing playstation and apparently, that seemed to entertain a lot. "Come on, tell me what happened."

"Then she said some stupid things and said her boyfriend was better than me, that I was a simple woman and blah blah blah ..."

"Cordy's a stupid girl, when she realize that, going to want die." Alex nodded her head and took a spoonful of their Fruit Loops cereal. "Hey, and... Why you're not working?"

"I've free time, until two in the afternoon that I must help Irina. Anyway, I have to get blood samples to Jenn and I'm free, until someone falls hurt."

"Oh, well ... So ... The queenie came back to get in your way and break your fragile heart."

"Yeah, something like that. But she doesn't broke my heart, she's no longer interests me. She can do whatever she wants. I think I deserve someone much better ... How about you? Gotta talk to Buffy?"

"No." She grimaced and let the joystick to one side. "She don't want to talk, anything with me. Yesterday, I saw her in the gym... Then I didn't see her again, until a few hours ago that I wanted to talk but also walked away."

"They're both idiots ..."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a fool to reject her when she wanted you and loved you, and send her to hell. You're an idiot for wasting a great woman like she is, and you know what I would give to have someone like her?"

"I know, Buffy's ... amazing. It's beautiful, strong, kind, sweet, romantic, feisty ... crybaby... She's so fucking special ... She forgave me for all the crap I did in the past, she wanted a future with me and I send all to hell."

"You fall in love with Buffy Summers."

"I fall like an idiot, and I will not rest until she loves me again." Winked at her friend while drinking coffee.

"Okay, enough Faith, you make me sigh."

"And that's wrong with that?" She asked with a frown, while Alex ate more cereal. She had a great cup of fruit loops and milk.

"Because I'm eating and I can sigh and choke with cereals and die." Both began to laugh out loud and she started coughing, had choked on cereal.

"Listen, Lee, the beautiful ladies are accustomed to being stalked, but you know, if you keep the distance they will come to you. Fuck yeah."

"Do you mean because you've experience?"

"I say this because I was being stalked ..." Winked again and continued playing video games.

"Feelings are like your mother's breasts ... you know where they're, but prefer you not to see or feel them. Love's an anxious bitch."

"Oh, Alexandra. That's...fucking weird! You make me puke!"

Both began to laugh for a few minutes without stopping. They got along very well because they were very similar, but different at a time. Alex was more sentimental and Faith was more visceral, had much more character and she's easily angered while Alex was more thoughtful.

***.*.*.*.***

A blonde witch come to the office carrying some boxes with medication, and left them on the desktop. Then walked to the desk and looked for some things in her notebook. Behind her came a teenager with some more boxes in her arms.

"Phew, this weighs a lot!" Murmured the young girl, leaving the boxes on a table. "Where's Alex?"

"Must be b-breakfast or so-sommething. With Faith or Buffy or someone. She comes and g-goes. It seems ..." Tara reviewed a workbook and looked at the teenager. "She comes later to remove the wrist cast to Irina."

"Oh ... Hey, Where's Willow?"

"She's in town buying some things, we are testing a spell of makeup, you know. An advanced levitation spell and teletransportation."

"Teletransportation?" She asked excitedly. Tara just smiled, she seemed very excited.

"Yes, but that will b-be a little hard. It's a v-very important s-spell is very difficult. I think in a f-few months we will try it..."

"It means that if I want to be in Hawaii right now, Can you teleport me?"

"Something like that ... Yeah, not like that but... but ... yeah."

"Awesome." She mumbled with her mouth open. "So... What do you think about Willow making spells? Do you think she will not fall again in black magic and get... addicted again?"

"Umh ... I think if everyone h-helped a little, Willow's g-gonna be alright. I think Willow l-learned a lot and k-know that I c-couldn't bear to see her in that ...'c-condition' again." The blonde grimaced and remembering how they had been separated and suffered. "I think with my help and that of all, she d-didn't fall back into d-darkness."

"I never want to see you sad, being away from Willow. See the depressed and crying Willow was... terrible." Tara came over and put her hand on the shoulder of the girl, who almost had the same height. Did I say 'almost'? Dawn has the same height as Tara. Well, she has grown a lot.

"Don't worry honey, that will not happen. I will never leave Willow again, for nothing in the world."

"I love you, Tara."

"I love you my little baby..."

"I'm not little and i'm not a baby, I've your height." She grinned, as she stood next to the witch to show her how much had grown.

"Yes, you're all a beautiful woman but you'll always be my little baby."

Both girls warmly embraced for a moment, then Tara started filling some papers while Dawn playing with some medical tools like stethoscopes and microscopes.

***.*.*.*.***

**While ... In Mr. Giles office ...**

Buffy walked very quietly into the last office that was in that corridor. She walked into the preferred place of Giles. She had to go ask something about the patrol tonight, then go to lunch with Alex. Buffy didn't want to patrol tonight, knowing that today could meet Faith. Knocked and came into the office, saying 'Hello Giles' but something made her stop and falter in the same place... The blonde rubbed her eyes to make sure I wasn't having strange visions. Giles was sitting at his desk trying to type on your computer, it seemed totally focused in front of the monitor, trying to read something. He was stooped with his mouth open, his brow furrowed, trying to read. Buffy cleared her throat and approached the desk, but Giles didn't even look, she made a noise with her throat, harder, trying to get their attention again but... nothing.

"Giles? ... Giles, you hear me? I'm here ..."

He murmured something that Buffy couldn't hear.

"Giles!"

"..."

"GIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEES!"

"Oh Buffy, dear lord, stop yelling..."

"Yeah. I had to do it because you were a completely idiot with the computer."

"I'm not idiot...What's happening?"

The man sat back in his chair properly while correctly placed his glasses.

"So... when you're using the computer? How? Have you become addicted to the Internet? A crazy geek and perverse? Giles, you have eye problems? Why were so close to your monitor? Can make you blind!...Wait a minute ... You were chatting in these chat rooms that the girls talk to boys and the...You were perverted young girls like a disgusting and perverted old man? Giles this is so..."

"Bloody Hell! Buffy!" Giles stood up. "I wasn't ... was ... this is not what it seems." The man took off his glasses and began to clean it. "I was trying to open the e-mail that made me Willow, apparently my old friend in England is... 'modernized' and send me all the information out there."

"That modern ... probably written in latin, should be latin porn. Nevermind. But... you don't know how to use the internet. How's your e-mail? CrazylazyGiles hotmail?"

"Buffy..." Giles blushed. "And Yes... I can handle this ... thing ..." He pointed to the computer. "Willow taught me some tricks, that useless thing's... useful."

"Oh my god, Giles knows to be Online! Do you have this thing called Facebook?"

"What do you talking about? Is somewhere you can buy and read books or something?"

"Umh...Yes, it's a page where they sell books and for each book you buy via internet, they burn a real book. Burn baby Burn." She rolled her eyes and Giles looked completely horrified. "Just kidding, anyone was burning books... I guess."

"Only I know something called 'Google', helped me in some interesting searches." The man put on his glasses and went to the small kitchen that was there. "Well, tell me... What you've come to say."

"I just wanted to know if you need me for something, I go to lunch with Alex.".

"Go. Don't need you now." The man smiled kindly. "That girl Alex was very helpful. Right?"

"Yes, the girl's very nice and efficient."

"I know, It's good having her with us. Thanks to that, we dont need to go to a hospital. And that means we haven't problems."

"No-problem makes a happy-Buffy"

"Buffy... I ask you a question about this girl, Alex. I know she's a good friend of Faith, and had some problems with Cordelia."

"Giles if you dismiss Alex because ..."

"No no! I will not fire her for that...No... She has been very efficient. I mean, she has had ... well ... you haven't had success with Faith and ... well ... Buffy ... "

"Spit it, Giles."

"Are you having an affair with Miss Diaz?" Asked the old man quickly and completely blushed.

"What?" Asked the slayer totally disgusted. "Of course not, she's just a friend. What the hell happens to all that ask me the same stupid thing?"

"W..Well just me..."

"Nothing! Nothing happens between Alex and me, nothing, we're just good friends."

Buffy shook her head quickly and left the office upset. But two seconds later she returned and said:

"And it's obvious that today I'm not going to patrol, because today I deserve a night off. Faith will go for me ,because she's a bad girl but now it's a good girl, right? Yeah, sure and... I want a raise!"

The slayer left and slammed the door loudly, leaving behind it a confused Giles, who after a few minutes began to laugh loudly and shook his head, thinking of the strange attitude of his slayer 'daughter'.

***.*.*.*.***

**Meanwhile ...**

_~She can't catch up with the working crowd, the weekend mood and she's feeling proud, live in dreams sunday girl.~_

"Fred, I've said a thousand times that the stripes don't go with the...Yeah, it's a total disrespect for the fashion morality." Said the seer, was on the phone with Fred as she combed her hair.

Apparently Fred called to tell her that Angel had destroyed some demons that Cordelia had seen in a vision, and through that before they could find them and kill them. Cordelia had a migraine that lasted three hours, but was happy to help her old friends and ex- teammates in LA.

"How's Angel? Oh ... Well, that's good. And who's his girlfriend?" She opened her mouth and her eyes looked out of place. "He had a baby with Darla? I can't believe it ... Connor? His name's Connor? Poor baby... My God, it shows to us he was born in the XVII ... Okay, I know."

The brunette walked over to her bed and sat down gently.

"Gunn's still there? Oh ... And how's Wesley? When you confess your feelings? Come on Fred, you should stop being so shy and go for your tin-man."

"Yes, I'm dating with handsome guy. He's cute, rich, sexy, and has a car company. Can you believe it? He's great ... Who? ... Alex? ... No, I reject her."

"why I rejected her? Hello, obviously girl ... I'm not homophobic, but she's a woman ... No... Yes ... Listen, she's very nice but I can't take anything with her... That happens to everyone, huh? ... I know, yeah .. I know, if you had someone like her would'ot hesitate to take something with her but ... but ... okay ... Listen to me, Freddie, I must go. Call you tomorrow, okay ? bye and give a big 'hello' to all, weirds! Bye bye... "

"What's wrong with everyone? Why everyone wants me to have something with her? ... She wants Buffy, she's a liar." She crossed her arms and looked at the clock upset. "Damn, now I have to give the job about Ghora demons in Nepal to Giles ... I'll have to find someone to help me, quickly."

The brunette put on her jacket and left the room without realizing that leave the CD player's turned on...

***.*.*.*.***

**Meanwhile ... In the kitchen...**

Alex was with Xander talking about stupid things, like always. It was lunchtime and Buffy hadn't yet appeared. Alex waited anxiously because she's hungry and had been training after having breakfast with Faith, climbed into the shower and when she came down and come to the kitchen and found the constructor boy.  
Xander loved to tell those stories and Alex loved to hear about the past of her friends. Xander's very funny.

"Buffy was about sixteen years and I was kidnapped by our teacher, who was a kind of demon like a...mantis, take their students, fuck them and then ate them. Then I was possessed by a hyena spirit when we go to the zoo. I was about to eat a person, iugh. Then there was Ampata, she was a Peruvian exchange student, who was a Inca mummy. She was in love with me." The boy smiled proudly as he ate some donuts.

"My God, really?" Alex laughed and then looked at him. "And, what did you do?"

"Well ... Like always do... I ended up screaming like a girl." They laughed until a girl came into the place, it seemed that the kitchen was the center of the atention, or something like this. There are always people here.

"Hi Cordelia, we see that you're out of your coffin. How's your death servant?"

"Shut up, moron." Murmured the girl and then looked at Alex, sitting next to Xander. "Hi Alex."

"Hey ..." Murmured the girl and then back at the boy, without giving importance to the seer. "Come on, tell me more stories..."

"Well then, then I was a soldier boy, because there was a halloween party and thanks to a spell, we all become what we'd dress. Was very funny."

"Listen, cyclops, I need to know where's Willow or Tara."

"They're working, I think Tara was working with Dawnie, Willow's in the mall, looking for some witchy things."

"Oh..." Murmured disappointed. "Okay... Faith?"

"She's training to girls, being a long time there. Why?"

"I need to finish a work about demons and Giles needs my job and I need...Oh, forget it."

"You don't have a working brain, right Cordy?" Said Alex. Xander looked excited.

"Excuse me? Did I talked to you? NO, so don't mess, Miss Dr. Useless."

Ouch. That's hurt. Alex just stared at her and then took her cell phone. Decided to send a message to Buffy. she's hungry and wanted to escape from the torture of Cordelia Chase.

"Okay, Cordy, no one of the girls is here to help you and I'm not a guy who knows a lot about demons, I'm not looking in the books, I'm the action man." Winked an eye and smile.

"Yes, I know, walnut brain. Anyway ... I'll manage on my own."

Cordelia was about to leave until she had an idea ... A disastrous idea ... but could be of good help. She had to give that job to Giles because it's very important to the old man. And the only person available there was ... Alex. I know, this its...crazy but she need this job.

"Alex, my dear and cute Alex ... I need to ask you a little favor, cutie." She came like a little cat in heat, shaking their hips and by standing in front of the Boston girl, trying to get their attention. Alex sent her message and left her cellphone, and then look at Cordelia without interest.

"Sure, it's something like ... 'Alex, sold me your soul now, please' or maybe 'Alex, you could clean my brain for years that nobody takes care of that, I can see a small spider out of my ear'. What do you want?" Xander laughed and Cordelia looked uncomfortable, her hands on her hips and a look at Xander like 'What the hell's that amuses you?'.

"That's very funny." Admitted the boy and looked down, but returned to release a funny smile.

"Alexandra, Oh my god. For Dior's sake. I'm serious...Giles is going to kill me if I don't have that job. Please."

"Oh, Cordy don't say the word 'love' or 'god'. That doesn't match with you. I don't want you to explode into flames like a vampire, or maybe come to melt slowly and scream like a possessed girl. You're a bitch, don't have to pretend to be nice to me."

Xander laughed again and raised his fist to hit you against Alex, looked back at Cordelia and smiled sadly. Cordelia gave him a hateful look and then turned to Alex, who seemed completely disinterested.

"Will you help me with my work or not? I really need this job."

"No. It's a shame, now I've to go lunch. Sorry Cordy." She rose from her chair and stood before Cordy, just a few inches from her face, making the seer put tense and nervous. "Sorry about your job, but you know what? I'm not your stupid toy what you can use as you wish. If you need help, go with your boyfriend. Ask him for it, sweetie." She winked and then tried to leave but turned around to finish with: "Oh, I forgot it, that your boyfriend don't knows you are a seer working in an academy for girls with superpowers who fight against evil things. Oh, that hurts. Bye Chica."

Alex pretended to pout and then smiled fun. Buffy come to the kitchen, catching everyone's attention. She look to Alex and said smiling:

"Are we going to lunch?"

~Baby, I would like to go out tonight. If I go with you my folks will get uptight, stay at home sunday girl.~

"Sure, let's go blondie." She made a 'reverence' for Buffy and Xander laugh, then disappearing behind the door and leaving a very upset Cordelia.

"That girl deserves to be the friend of Faith. She's a bomb ... What happens Cordy? You look tense."

"What the hell do you care, dumbass?"

"Where you going? Don't you should finish your work?" Xander frowned, confused. She smiled evilly and walked to the door.

"I've something important to do..."

***.*.*.*.***

**Gym.**

Faith was in the gym, there were about thirty or forty girls, of all races, countries and ages. They're slayers from around the world and her duty was to train them, teach them to fight against evil.

"So, Girls, when I say 'enough' is ENOUGH. If I say now is NOW. And if anyone dares to contradict my orders, they must have very good reasons for doing it." The brunette said aloud and walked back. "I'm Faith, I don't want that fucking thing of 'Ms. Lehane', makes me an old fool. If you listen to me and do everything as I teach, I'll be your friend, your ally and we'll get along very well, cuties. If you dare me..."

Faith came to one of the most rebellious girl named Tru, was a girl from Texas. She was always picking fights and botering to the other girls, believing herself the best of all, thinking she's the best ever. Faith came up behind her and said clearly:

"If you dare me, baby bitches, they'd better have a fucking good reason, look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter, because my friends... you don't want me as an enemy. Yes, I've been a bad and a little whore slayer... Some call me 'The Dark Slayer' or 'The Rogue Slayer', that's me. That was me, until I discovered that you shouldn't resent life, you hold it for more obscure and complicated it is. There's always a way, just to see it and accept it. Yeah, I walked on rocky paths where no one wants to be... But it helped me to learn, and teach you...to not do what I do. All I know, most know I'm a person who understand, I can be your friend as I can be the worst thing that happened in your fucking life. So please, don't play stupid games with me. I've heard that some have been bothering the smallest girls but you know something? lucky girls, I would love to break your back, but I don't because I'm older, and my duty's to help you be better. Some day you will graduate, one day will be the slayers. Cease to be potential to become a slayer. One day have to go your city and protect it, and you'll be alone, I will not be there. I will not. No Faith, no Buffy, Tara and Andrew will not be there to prepare breakfast and Alex will not be there to heal wounds with bandages. So, you've to learn that in this work's not always with friends, but you're not alone. Being slayer's the most important job in this world and you've been selected. Feel proud of it, should be part of this, we're the police, firefighters, doctors. We are just as important like all of them. Now, all in a row of four, do a couple of two and start to fight, you have three minutes. The fight's only with kicks and punches, all above the belt, remember. Bring it on, floppy asses!"

"Miss Lehane ..."

"Faith." She corrected quickly.

"Yes... Faith, I need to know how to do this kind of ..." Faith continued to listen to the girl with blond hair and explained how to do that kind of kick.

Her job was to help girls become better people, better slayers and always be on the right side. Many of these girls could fall easily like she did, she must be careful. They were training mini superheros, but could also be training super expert slayers in the fight, and if any fall into evil things would become a big big problem.

~I got the blues, Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up and wait, hurry up please come see what you do in my.~

*.*.*.*.*

Cordelia drive her car slowly looking suspiciously to the Camaro that was a few feet away, could see a blonde and brunette in the car. She wore big glasses and a hat that covered half her beautiful face if she tried to go unnoticed... not going to make it looking like a fly.

"Faith doesn't deserve this, I've to see what the hell happens between that goody lovely bitch and Buffy. If this line's passed, I'll definitely will go with this sweet gossip to Faith."

~Hey, I saw your girl with a different girl, looks like she's in another world, run and hide sunday girl.~

***.*.*.*.***

_**In a restaurant on the road ...**_

"This is delicious." The brunette murmured the girl seeing her double burger, with extra cheese and extra bacon. French fries, onion rings and a big Coke.

"Yay for that!" Buffy was eating the same thing, but she had ordered two triple burgers, extra fries and onion rings.

"And you wanted to eat 'healthy'..." Shook her head. "You know, sometimes I wish had your ability to swallow and don't look like a pregnant whale, I love that. You eat everything what you want and never get fat Buffy, you're like a... rumba's skeleton."

Buffy laughed hearing this almost makes her chocked with what the french fries.

"A rumba's skeleton?" She asked, laughing, making Alex laugh too.

"Yes, you know, with the 'maracas' in your hands, the shivering and movement in the shoulders, maybe even a shirt with green ruffles like a parrot and the typical latin scream like AY AY AY AY! You know."

"Drop dead Alexandra." Laughed loudly and wiped a few tears of joy that they wanted out of ther eyes. "You will make my stomach hurt, I might die or...I will have stomach pain the whole damn day."

"Oh come on, you eat like a buffalo in this three and a half months, a little laughter will not make you wrong." Both smiled and there was silence while enjoying the food.

"Thank you Alex." She smiled sweetly at her friend. "You know, having heard that day and try to brighten my day. Hasn't been easy, having to avoid her ... Last night I saw her from the window of my room."

"No need to thank me Buffs, I decided to do this because I want to. You're going to make me cry, and I hate cry when I'm eating because I could choke up, and believe me, die eating can be enjoyable, but I'd rather die having sex with a woman or die sleeping."

"Or strangled by a vampire." Smiled in amusement. "I love you Alex, really thank for this."

"I love you too, girly girl."

"So.. What happens with Cordy?"

"Anything... She's very happy with her monkey boy. I've let her be happy with him. She wants a man, she wants a 'macho' guy to protect her."

"She doesn't know what she lost."

"A very delicious and sexy body."

Both keep eating, laughing, enjoying and drinking... Later left the the restaurant to get on the Camaro and drive, to have a good time near the city. But they're never realized they were seen since leaving from a brown girl with big glasses, she watched them carefully.

**_~Hurry up, hurry up and wait, I say awake all week and still I wait. I got the blues, please come see, what your loving means to me~_**

**_*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Classrooms ..._**

"So ... Mr Giles, the demon has horns on the back, but ... How can we recognize if he's hiding it?" Asked a red-haired girl while writing some notes.

They're a group of about ten girls in the room, while Giles was leaning against the desk with a book in his hands, explained the details of some demons that could recognize if they were in some parts of the world.

"Well... in Russia, Ukraine, Poland and Scotland could find Polgara demons. There are many demons from each place, which you should be studied well you have a good information of them."

"Why should we study them?" Asked one girl with short hair looked bored ...she's a rebellious girl. "I mean, come on, just have to kill them and ... the job's done."

All laughed and smiled when Giles shook his head, these girls always think about the strenght and never use her mind.

"Well, Audrey, how about if that demon that you fight, has a poisonous spines that cause you to hallucinate, have delirious dreams and lost consciousness. Fights against him and kill him, well done. Then you fall unconscious, because the poison acts slowly ... But then you don't know about that, and don't know what kind of demon attacked you, and nobody can help you because you can't talk... because you're unconscious and we begin to search and search but no one can help you."

All stood in silence, Audrey just nodded and sat properly in the chair, trying to pay more attention to what the man was saying. At the time the 'alarm' clock started ringing Giles and smiled kindly, was the end of the hour.

"Well young ladies, see you tomorrow. Please, know it's tedious but try to read page 214. It's very important that they know of potions, poisons and curses."

The girls said "Yes, Mr. Giles." And left the room laughing and talking about some things that man didn't understand. A red-haired girl came into the place and approached the man.

"Good afternoon, Professor Giles, how are your classes?"

"Blimey!" Murmured the man, wiping the lenses of his glasses. "Some girls are very tough, strong, stubborn... but with a little love and teach them little by little, they will be very good. Like Buffy and Faith."

"No one be like Buffy or Faith." She smiled sweetly. "That was all because of you, Giles. Buffy has grown thanks to you. Have been and you're like a father to her."

"Of course not, each forged her personality and destiny. I just ..."

"Yes, but you've helped build all the people we're today. You're a father to all of us... We've all had a problem with our our our parents, you know. Umm, my parents have never been interested in me, Xander's parents even not were able to behave nice at their wedding. Yes, their wedding was a disaster but it meant they had to get all drunk and start a war with the...'parents' of Anya. Mrs. Summers was a very loving person, was our mother, but Hank Summers has never been present for Buffy, even Dawn. Cordelia's parents have never been with her, never have given love, showed her love with a credit card, money and luxury cars, more money. Tara... well we know her father, and we've seen because she never talk to me about him, when his father came to took her like a slave. Faith doesn't know his father, she told me that he abandoned her when she was little child and her mother never paid attention. Dawn adores you, I believe that everything has grown and matured also been because of you. Anya doesn't know what's a father, she's a demon of over a thousand years and you're always scolding her, helping her, trying to make her a better 'person'. I think her only father figure was a vengeance demon. Now you teach and help her to be better. Alex... Alex, her father died when she was little, she could never again feel some 'fatherly' by someone. She doesn't know if her mother still alive ... Giles, you're our father. We always be grateful to you."

Willow watched as he wiped a tear coming down his cheek. Those words are very ... strong. Obviously, he felt a father to all, but never seen it that way. He had taken care of all for over eight long years.

"I ... I'm a father to all of you, I want to care, I want everyone's happy. I'm grateful to have had this responsibility for eight long years, I'm grateful to have been the man who was in the library when a small blonde with strange hair came to my workplace asking for a book...I don't remember who... I didn't pay attention." Both fun and excited laughed, remembering those times. Time of adolescence, youth and high school. "I appreciate being the watcher of all, not just Buffy." Willow smiled and hugged the man gently, letting him a little surprised but was born a loving smile from his lips. "Well, now tell me what happens..."

"We have worked with Tara on a teleportation spell, and wanted to know if you were okay with that. You know, with my past like Dark Willow 'Luke I'm your father' and everything." She stammered nervously.

"Well, I think that after nearly over a year and a half, things have changed. I think with the help of Tara, and all we'll help you try to overcome your addiction."

"Nice... you're fine." She said with a sigh, she's pretty nervous about the response of the man. The man sat at the desk and placed his glasses, pinching the bridge of the nose.

"And I believe when you fall on that side 'dark', you were manipulating very dark black magic, dangerous and evil. This time, accompanied by Tara of course, the magic will be different. Pure, white and controlled."

She nodded and continued to speaking of things about some books they had found in California, Giles was getting more excited and happy about this ... Maybe you should get a girlfriend, Giles ... Or maybe new books.

***.*.*.*.***

**PS: Thanks to everyone for your comments and messages, they are beautiful. It makes me happy. Sorry, I didn't want this take too long. I wrote three chapters, so I uploading them on the week ... **


End file.
